


Detective Gray

by midnight__shadow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, KING Stephen - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Existential Angst, Gen, Mystery, Team Bonding
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__shadow/pseuds/midnight__shadow
Summary: Детектив Роберт Грей приезжает в Дерри, чтобы расследовать исчезновение двоих детей. Когда при загадочных обстоятельствах погибает Джордж Денбро, и без того непростое дело сталкивает его с группой подростков, которые тоже решают найти убийцу.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Ливневка

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на ФБ, где немного больше информации и комментариев о работе https://ficbook.net/readfic/8555711

_Верно, что я всадил шесть пуль в голову своему лучшему другу.  
Но все же надеюсь настоящим заявлением доказать, что я не убийца._

_«Тварь на пороге» Говард Филлипс Лавкрафт_

Детектив Роберт Грей склоняется над ливневкой. Он вынужден отметить, что крови действительно много. На дороге часть ее давно смыло потоком воды, но на тротуаре он отчетливо видит красные разводы. Совсем не так, как в прошлый раз, думает Роберт. Почему теперь все иначе? И связаны ли эти случаи вообще?

Краем глаза он замечает, как поверх куста шиповника за ним наблюдает женщина. Роберт предпочел бы, чтобы она прекратила и убралась куда-нибудь, но у нее билеты в первый ряд. Это она услышала крики ребенка, вышла из дома и первой увидела место преступления почти в том же виде, в котором оно теперь досталось Грею.

— Тело не нашли? — спрашивает Роберт у помощника шерифа, Джейкоба Харди, который до этого переговаривался с кем-то по рации, но его взгляд вновь падает на кровавые пятна и он добавляет: — Части тела? Одежду?

— Пока нет, — отвечает тот. — Мы просматриваем окрестности.

Внимание Роберта вновь привлекает ливневка. Холодным осенним днем он видит только черноту провала, куда стекает слабый ручей — все, что осталось от большого дождя, который лил так, словно собирался затопить город. Роберту кажется маловероятным, что их поиски будут успешными. Здесь слишком много крови и она присутствует только в этом месте. Словно ребенок растворился в воздухе. Это наводит на две мысли — жертву либо увезли на машине, либо затащили в гипнотизирующую темноту стоков. Он вспоминает, что соседка слышала крик, а значит, с высокой вероятностью услышала бы и звук автомобиля, удаляющегося с места преступления. Она клялась, что пришла так быстро, как только позволил ее артрит. И для себя Роберт сделал вывод, что остался один вариант.

— Куда ведет этот водосток? Можно пробраться сюда, скажем, по трубам? — спрашивает он.

Харди поднимает бровь и недовольно смотрит на него.

— К чему ты клонишь? По-твоему десятилетний ребенок мог туда пролезть?

— Я не знаю. Может, по частям? — наконец озвучивает Роберт то, что давно крутится у него в голове.

В ответ Харди фыркает и понижает голос, чтобы миссис Стэплтон не услышала их.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Что кто-то посреди белого дня на этой улице превратил ребенка в то, что влезет в эту дыру по частям? Зачем? Может, там достаточно места, но я все равно не понимаю.

Роберт коротко кашляет, чтобы придать голосу должный профессиональный тон, и прячет замерзшие руки в карманы плаща.

— Многое происходит посреди дня у всех на глазах, — объясняет он, выдерживая взгляд Харди. — Вы знаете, как подобраться к этой ливневке снизу? Возможно, там мы что-то найдем.

— Горы размокшего дерьма с улиц? Хрен знает, когда эти стоки чистились в последний раз. Там все забито под завязку. Пока не польется обратно, никто не станет туда лезть. Что нам нужно сделать, так это поискать связь с двумя другими пропавшими детьми.

В этом он прав. Тут действительно что-то странное. Те две девочки, которые исчезли почти две недели назад, пропали без следа. Сейчас же следов предостаточно. В голове Роберта эти события никак не вяжутся между собой. Почти все его зацепки в деле МакГи теперь перестают иметь всякий смысл, но в совпадения он не верит. Только как объяснить это самому себе и тем более Харди, придумать он тоже не может.

— Давайте просто попробуем? Вы можете достать планы водосточных сооружений?

— Дай мне хотя бы одну по-настоящему хорошую причину, по которой мы должны спуститься в эту канализацию, и тогда поговорим.

— Достаньте мне планы, и я найду вам несколько хороших причин, — уверенно говорит Роберт и указывает на ливневку. — Мы точно знаем, что это Джордж Денбро?

Харди кивает.

— Миссис Стэплтон сказала, что видела его незадолго до этого на улице. Родители подтвердили, что Джордж вышел из дома как раз в подходящее время.

— Я хочу поговорить с ними, — сообщает Роберт, но тут же исправляется. — Нет, я хочу поговорить с кем-то из друзей Джорджа. Может, с братом или сестрой, если они не намного старше него.

— У него есть брат. Ему почти шестнадцать. А причем тут эти дети?

— Дети часто видят больше, чем мы, Харди. У них просто есть на это время, — отвечает Роберт.

И делает над собой усилие, что проглотить следующую реплику: «Ты мог бы сам об этом догадаться, старый хрен, если бы хоть иногда вспоминал, каково это шевелить мозгами».

— Ну если у вас теперь учат таким методам, — Харди разводит руками и, наконец, решает убраться к своей машине, оставив Роберта одного.

— Не забудьте про планы! — повторяет Роберт ему вслед.

Хотя ему, конечно, хочется послать его куда подальше. Эти копы никак не могут смириться с тем, что ему двадцать семь. Ни один из обладателей значка не отнесся к нему серьезно за те две недели, что он пробыл в Дерри. Но Роберт готов поспорить на что угодно, что в свои двадцать семь они считали себя охренеть каким важными людьми. Наверное, их просто бесит, что такой, как он, добился чего-то по службе. Просто не выносят этого. Ну что ж, черт с ними. Единственное, что действительно заботит Роберта — тот факт, что за две недели на его руках появился еще один пропавший ребенок и никаких жизнеспособных теорий относительно двух других. Только документы и папки продолжают копиться на его рабочем столе, громоздясь мрачным памятником в честь ушедшего времени.

В тот день Роберт покидает место преступления, погруженный в мысли о ливневке, и проводит вечер за чтением свидетельских показаний. Следующее утро для разнообразия приносит с собой неплохие новости. Может, Харди и забыл про планы, но все же договорился о встрече с родителями Джорджа Денбро. Для местных копов это пример поразительной исполнительности и преданности делу, поэтому Роберт искренне благодарит помощника шерифа и отправляется по адресу.

Денбро встречают его с ожидаемым безразличием. Роберт задает свой традиционный список вежливых вопросов, немного прощупывая почву. Родители Джорджа вполне обычные и реагируют стандартно. Миссис Денбро во время разговора неосознанно теребит волосы, а тихий задумчивый мистер Денбро покрывается льдом в своем кресле.

Нет, они ничего не видели. Нет, никаких проблем в школе. Да, все в порядке дома. Все отлично и так, как должно быть, за исключением того, что Джордж вышел в тот день на улицу в неудачное время. И вскоре, когда все формальности улажены, Роберт спрашивает, может ли он поговорить с Биллом. Миссис Денбро колеблется, но согласие дает. Роберт благодарит ее и обещает себе, что в этот раз все пройдет лучше, чем со Стэнли Урисом, который жил по соседству с одной из пропавших девочек.

Роберт сразу замечает, что в доме у Денбро прохладно, но догадывается в чем дело, только когда они поднимаются на второй этаж. Здесь все окна и двери, кроме одной, распахнуты настежь. Поток воздуха чувствуется даже через свитер, заставляя его скучать по своему пальто, оставленному в прихожей. Правда когда Роберт приходит в комнату Билла, он забывает об этом, ведь тот сидит там за своим столом в одной футболке с посиневшими от холода губами и побелевшими пальцами. Билл быстро прикрывает тетрадь, в которой писал до этого.

— Билл, это детектив Роберт Грей. Он хочет задать тебе пару вопросов, если ты не против, — говорит миссис Денбро.

Билл смотрит на Роберта. Тот пускает в ход отработанную улыбку, означающую «я не радуюсь твоей трагедии, но сочувствую ей и хочу казаться дружелюбным».

— Конечно, — отвечает Билл.

Он указывает Роберту на свою кровать, куда тот и садится, и поворачивает к нему свой стул. У Билла очень серьезный вид, который превращает его почти во взрослого. Он явно выше многих своих сверстников, хотя все еще по-юношески худощавый. Роберт не всегда понимает, откуда берется его симпатия к тем или иным людям, но Билл вызывает ее сразу. Он в своей жизни расследовал немало дел и очень часто ему приходилось говорить с безутешными родственниками погибшего, которых он ненавидел уже через пять минут беседы. Но с Биллом не так. Скорее всего он из тех, кто через пять минут понравится ему еще сильнее.

— Вы не могли бы оставить нас? — спрашивает Роберт у матери Билла. — Это не допрос, но мне кажется, нам будет проще говорить наедине.

Миссис Денбро мнется на месте. Билл ей кивает. И тогда она все-таки решается уйти, хоть и не закрывает дверей. Все это сомнительно с точки зрения правового поля, но Роберту в общем-то плевать. Он привык работать в сумеречной зоне.

— Мама открыла окна по всему дому сегодня у-утром, — объясняет Билл тихо, очевидно замечая его вопросительный взгляд. — Она все время жаловалась, что в доме душно. И теперь никто из нас не-не берется их закрыть.

Наверное, это их способ помучить себя, думает Роберт. Неосознанно они пытаются почувствовать себя так, как в то холодное утро на промозглой после дождя улице чувствовал себя Джордж. Роберт оборачивается и видит позади себя флисовое одеяло в клетку. Он берет его, поднимается и укрывает Билла, съежившегося и уже стучащего зубами от холода. Поначалу тот не двигается, но когда Роберт возвращается на кровать, плотнее укутывается в одеяло. Взгляд у него несчастный. Роберт был бы рад оставить его в покое, но все же этот разговор важен.

— Скажи, Билл, ты знаешь, Джордж пересекался с Джессикой Скоули или Алисой МакГи?

Билл хмурится и мотает головой.

— Не думаю, что он знал тех де-девочек, детектив Грей.

— Пожалуйста, зови меня Роберт, ладно?

— Это будет сложно. Но я могу по-попробовать.

Роберт благодарно кивает ему. Биллу тяжело дается то, с чем легко справляются все его коллеги из местной полиции и большинство коллег из Бангора, где он живет. Но что пренебрежение, что излишняя серьезность ему не по душе. Роберт слишком хорошо помнит, как это быть пятнадцатилетним парнем. И вот через несколько секунд ему уже двадцать семь, и подросток зовет его, используя звание и фамилию. Этот возраст между двадцатью пятью и тридцатью годами, возможно, самый обманчивый и двойственный из всех. Хотя и не такой безрассудный, как подростковые годы.

— Он упоминал что-нибудь странное? Любую мелочь. Необычное знакомство, новых друзей, какие-нибудь новые места, — Роберт немного молчит и добавляет. — Непонятные сны?

— В прошлом м-месяце он начал ходить в библиотеку для взрослых, — губы Билла искривляются в горькой полуулыбке. — Он всегда хотел ч-читать книги, которые беру я. Даже взял «Убить пе-пересмешника», как только получил новый билет. Но так ее и не закончил. Мне кажется, он не хотел признаваться, что ему не понравилось. Не хотел расстраивать меня.

Заикание у него слабое, но все равно заметное. Роберту интересно, вернулось ли оно после смерти брата, несмотря на тренировки, которые специалисты, должно быть, назначали для него, или всегда с ним было.

— Хорошо. Нам может помочь любая мелочь.

— Вам когда-нибудь у-удавалось распутать такое дело? — спрашивает вдруг Билл.

Неосознанно Роберт улыбается. Подобный вопрос мог задать только ребенок. По крайней мере, так ему кажется.

— Конечно. Само собой, — отвечает он. — Обычно помогает везение. А еще чаще они прокалываются на мелочах.

— То есть вы ждете, когда он проколется?

Улыбка сходит с лица Роберта. Да, часто в этом заключается детективная работа. Нет, такие подробности не нужно знать мальчику, у которого только что похитили брата. Как не стоит знать горожанам, что вся суть полицейского расследования заключается в том, что они идут по следам убийцы, который пытается обогнать и запутать их, до тех пор, пока в цепи его действий не появится ущербное звено.

— Мы делаем все возможное, — отвечает Роберт. — Но дела продвигаются медленно.

Билл ерзает на стуле, и его одеяло задевает прикрытый блокнот.

— Ты что-то пишешь?

— Я пишу рассказ для литературного класса. У меня есть м-машинка, но сейчас я н-не хочу печатать.

Он поворачивается, раскрывает блокнот и достает оттуда фотографию. На черно-белом снимке изображены двое братьев. Старшему, Биллу, на ней столько же, сколько было Джорджу до того, как тот исчез в темноте ливневки. Они стоят во дворе перед домом, Джордж одет в громоздкую теплую куртку и держит в руках воздушного змея. Роберт понимает, что семья Денбро еще не успела осознать свою трагедию. Они живут словно в трансе. И потом будут удивляться, как вели себя все это время.

— У вас е-eсть братья или сестры? — спрашивает Билл.

— Младший брат, — Роберт не уверен, что стоит заходить на эту территорию, но продолжает. — Умер, когда мне было тринадцать.

Губы Билла искривляются в еще более горькой усмешке. Действительно совпадение очень ироничное, хоть и невеселое. Роберт думает, не сказать ли ему, что со временем все становится на свои места, но он и сам в это не слишком верит. За четырнадцать лет, что прошли со смерти брата, проблем в его голове только прибавилось. И когда он понял, что ему не помешает, если можно так выразиться, взгляд со стороны, в планах Роберта появилось желание стать детективом. Узнай его начальство, что он изливает душу специалисту или, например, принимает лекарства сильнее традиционной в рядах полицейских выпивки, он тут же лишился бы значка. Хотя иногда Роберт думает, что они только и ждут повода, несмотря на его успехи в своем деле.

И совсем изредка, в основном по вечерам перед сном, он подозревает, что у него паранойя. Эту вероятность тоже нельзя исключать, особенно если вспомнить о его матери.

— Я говорю тебе это, чтобы ты знал, что есть люди, которые тебя понимают, — добавляет Роберт осторожно; Билл поднимает на него взгляд. — Чувствовать себя так, как чувствуешь ты, нормально. Главное не подавлять эти эмоции, иначе они засядут так глубоко, что ты никогда от них не избавишься.

Его учили всегда придерживаться сухих фактов и выбирать стратегию вежливого сочувствия, но что-то ему подсказывает, что Билл поймет. Тот и в самом деле внимательно его слушает. Он выглядит и, кажется, ведет себя старше своих лет. Еще немного и Биллу начнут продавать алкоголь без документов. Есть такой тип людей, которые словно никогда по-настоящему не были детьми.

Роберт думает, что к этому типу можно отнести и Стэнли Уриса, с которым они так и не нашли общий язык. И это еще одно обстоятельство, которое отличает похищение Джорджа от исчезновения тех девочек.

— Спасибо, — говорит Билл. — Я знаю, что когда выйду на улицу, станет немного лу-лучше.

— Может, тогда ты вспомнишь что-нибудь еще. Давай я оставлю тебе номер телефона? — Роберт достает из кармана блокнот, пишет на нем номера участка и гостиницы «Восточная звезда», где он остановился, и передает Биллу. — Звони, если вспомнишь любую мелочь, какой бы несущественной она ни казалась. Или если кто-то из приятелей Джорджа что-то захочет рассказать.

Билл кивает. Пока это все. Роберт поднимается и собирается выйти, когда Билл говорит вновь:

— Вы наверное подумали, что я недоумок, когда я спросил вас про распутанные дела. Но это кажется таким сложным — перейти от чистого листа без зацепок к выяснению личности убийцы. Это как писать ро-роман. Со-собирать картину из фрагментов.

Роберт не сдерживает улыбку. Очень часто детективное расследование — это допросы людей, которые орут, что оттрахают его самого и его мамочку, и грозятся превратить его дом в свой лодочный гараж, преследование мелких преступников в районах города, где опасно ходить без оружия, куча бумажной волокиты и открытия, которые доказывают, что люди состоят на девяносто девять процентов из дерьма. Но иногда, да, иногда бывает и так, как говорит Билл.

— Просто сейчас кажется, что вам никогда не удастся найти того, кто убил всех тех детей, — заканчивает свою речь Билл.

В голове Роберта «всех тех» — это хотя бы пятеро. Пока что пропали трое, и они еще называют каждого по имени. Поэтому он переспрашивает:

— Всех тех?

— Я имею в виду всех про-пропавших, — говорит Билл. — Я-я видел постеры в центре. Но вы, наверное, знаете лучше меня.

Как ни странно, это не так.

— Кто-то развесил постеры с пропавшими девочками? Скоули и МакГи?

— С ними нет. По крайней мере я не ви-видел. Но с дру-угими, — Билл смотрит на него так, словно сообщает что-то совсем уж очевидное.

— С кем именно?

— Я не помню. По-моему какие-то ребята из католической школы, — теперь взгляд Билла — это взгляд человека, которому пытаются доказать, что Земля плоская. — Вы разве не знаете?

Он задает очень хороший вопрос. В этом городе пропали другие дети, а детектив, которого назначили расследовать их исчезновение, об этом не подозревает. Роберт замечает, что мать Билла уже маячит в коридоре, поэтому спешит спросить, прежде, чем она зайдет:

— Где именно ты видел эти объявления?

Билл успевает перечислить несколько мест, когда его мать не выдерживает и возвращается в комнату. Но Роберту этого достаточно. Он благодарит Билла и миссис Денбро за содействие и покидает их замерзший дом. Что-то ему подсказывает, что они еще встретятся и не раз, только пока он не знает когда и по какому поводу.

На улице в этот осенний полдень так же прохладно. Надежды на то, что солнце выйдет из-за туч сегодня, почти не остается. Роберт прячет руки в карманы плаща и смотрит на улицу, где неподалеку от места преступления припаркован один полицейский автомобиль. Копы расспрашивают соседей, но Роберт почти уверен, что все это ни к чему. В городе пропадают дети, и если бы взрослые могли с этим как-то помочь, они бы уже давно помогли. Нет, разгадку нужно искать на ином уровне. Может, его и учили другим методам, но это не значит, что он планирует безукоризненно им следовать.

Роберт садится в свой автомобиль и включает печку. Через несколько минут езды от дома Денбро к центру он осознает, что обогреватель не работает. Про себя он ругает старую развалюху, не представляя, где в его графике найдется время на то, чтобы сдать машину в ремонт и взять в аренду другую. Решив отложить это, он надевает перчатки и мимо кварталов с частными домами направляется к улочкам, где первые этажи домов состоят из магазинов и кафе.

По приезду в Дерри Роберт мысленно окрестил город как средне паршивый. Это не худшая дыра в штате Мэн, но все равно не Бангор или, скажем, Портленд. Достаточно сносный, чтобы иметь кинотеатр, и достаточно задрипанный, чтобы приезд детектива считался в нем событием.

Когда Роберт, еще более замерзший, чем раньше, выходит из автомобиля у городской библиотеки, он ловит на себе несколько любопытных взглядов. Такой высокий человек, как он, в своем черном плаще и с немного более длинными волосами, чем требуется, всегда привлекает внимание. В этом же городе он становится причиной для пересудов. Роберт иногда шутит, что отражает лучшие стереотипы о детективах из готических романов. Но его это не беспокоит. Из всех копов округа так можно сказать лишь о нем. Для остальных даже его волосы, которые едва прикрывают уши, это уже бунтарство.

Пытаясь согреться на ходу, Роберт идет к зданию и, не доходя до дверей, останавливается у доски объявлений. Вдруг он вспоминает, что здесь Джордж Денбро взял свою последнюю книгу. Когда «Убить пересмешника» вернется в библиотеку, имя мертвого мальчика все еще будет записано в карточке, прикрепленной к обложке с внутренней стороны. Наверное, для детей это будет что-то значить. Смерть почему-то делает любого человека особенным. И читать книгу, когда до тебя ее держал в руках тот, кто никогда больше не откроет ни одну другую, это не то же, что взять новый экземпляр. Эта копия будет хранить в себе его призрак, пока будут те, кто о нем помнит. Оказывается, порой люди оставляют после себя очень странный след, думает Роберт.

И ничего необычного в таких мыслях для него нет. Он часто позволяет своему разуму отвлечься на что-то, пока тот сортирует все факты. Такому их тоже не учили, но, пока это возможно, он будет работать так, как удобно ему.

Внимание Роберта возвращается к доске объявлений, заполненной беспорядочным нагромождением чьих-то просьб и предложений. Он изучает каждую пришпиленную листовку и находит там рекламу шоу на местной радиостанции, попытки продать старый велосипед и разыскать утерянные документы. Ничего необычного и никаких упоминаний пропавших детей.

— Что за черт? — спрашивает он у самого себя.

Он решает попробовать еще несколько локаций, которые назвал Билл, но там повторяется та же история. Роберт сомневается, что мальчик в состоянии Денбро мог подшутить над ним, но перепутать — запросто. Поэтому когда темнеет, Роберт бросает поиски и решает позволить себе отправиться на ужин немного раньше обычного, лишь бы поскорее оказаться в тепле.

Ему необходимо подумать и составить план. Как бы ужасно это ни звучало, каждая новая жертва повышает вероятность того, что преступник выдаст себя. Роберт лишь надеется, что троих для этого будет достаточно. Если их и в самом деле три, поправляет он себя.

Но пока в этом городе вдруг становится слишком холодно для него. И лучшее, что он может сделать — это отогреться в кафе возле отеля.


	2. Мальчик, у которого умер брат

Билл встречает на себе безразличный взгляд матери. Та сидит в гостиной перед выключенным телевизором и цедит апельсиновый сок. Ему кажется, что сейчас она разозлится, может, даже начнет кричать, почему он так спокойно куда-то идет, когда все, чем они были, развалилось, но восковая маска, в которую превратилось ее лицо, почти не двигается.

— Сегодня можешь остаться дома, — бормочет она.

Мать похожа на куклу чревовещателя, за которую говорит кто-то другой. И именно поэтому Билл хочет выбраться. Ему необходимо увидеть живых людей.

— Я хочу пойти, — отвечает он. — Если ты не против. Вы с папой будете в порядке, мам?

— Да. Займусь уборкой.

Но Билл догадывается, что это ложь. Отец скорее всего тоже куда-то сбежит, наверняка в свой гараж. А мать будет плакать в комнате Джорджи, пока от слез не останутся одни всхлипы. Точно так же, как и вчера.

— Поешь чего-нибудь, — напоминает Билл.

Но на большее его не хватает. Он выходит на улицу и закрывает за собой дверь, оставляя позади дом, в котором, кажется, холоднее, чем за его пределами. Только теперь дело уже не в открытых окнах. Да и с самого начала было не в них.

Билл набирает в легкие воздуха и выдыхает, решая, какой путь выбрать. В итоге он поворачивает налево, чтобы обойти квартал и пройти через парк. Конечно, теперь на месте гибели Джорджи не осталось ни следа, но он не готов к встрече с той ливневкой и жалостливыми глазами миссис Степлтон.

Хотя Билл прекрасно понимает, что, куда бы он ни пошел, он еще долго будет мальчиком, у которого умер брат. Какое-то время каждый неосторожно упавший на него взгляд станет неловким напоминанием о случившемся. Не то чтобы Билл забывал. Конечно, нет. Но он обошелся бы и без постоянного сожаления в глазах других.

Поэтому в школьный двор он входит с опущенной головой, крепко сжимая лямки рюкзака. Билл чувствует на себе скользящие любопытные взгляды учеников и, кажется, даже слышит свою фамилию, произнесенную шепотом. Но прийти сюда — как готовиться к экзаменам. Сколько ни тяни, сделать все равно придется.

На уроках ни один преподаватель не спрашивает Билла и не требует у него домашнее задание. К концу этого долгого и мучительного дня ему начинает казаться, что лучше бы они не пытались его пощадить. Даже притянутое «отлично» за работу по истории выглядит, как насмешка. Эту чушь он писал на прошлой неделе, когда смотрел повторы «Сумеречной зоны» и впитывал в себя сюжетные приемы и идеи, которые хотел бы обыграть в будущем. Тогда ему вообще не было никакого дела до реального мира. И как все обернулось теперь.

Это настолько глупо и бессмысленно, но Билл никак не может избавиться от осознания, что в глубине души он все равно винит себя в смерти Джорджи. Тот хотел запустить бумажную лодку по ручьям, в которые превратились улицы Дерри после дождя, а Билл снисходительно ответил ему, что это очень детское занятие. Ему казалось, что Джорджи в свои одиннадцать намного младше, чем в то время был сам Билл, когда он курил в Барренсе и строил с друзьями плотину по уши в сточных водах. Но если бы можно было повернуть все вспять, Билл пошел бы с Джорджи куда угодно и бросил бы свой недописанный рассказ, который теперь и так пылился на столе.

Но еще более гадко Билл себя чувствует, когда понимает, что все же найдет способ смириться с произошедшим и жить дальше. Рано или поздно это произойдет. Ему кажется, что для писателя у него иногда слишком практичный ум. И именно эта практичность не дает ему погрузиться в скорбь по Джорджи в полной мере.

Когда уроки наконец подходят к концу, в коридоре его встречает Бен, как всегда, с учебником по математике в руках, и зовет следовать за собой. Конечно, Билл не против. Бен единственный из его друзей детства, с кем он общается почти каждый день. Тот заметно сбросил вес, вытянулся и теперь ему не место в клубе неудачников. Хотя и самого клуба давно не существует. Майк все время работает на ферме, Эдди и Ричи ходят вместе на уроки, Стэн гуляет с парнями, которые живут по соседству, а Беверли… Черт, впервые со смерти Джорджи Билла злит что-то другое.

Но только он успевает подумать о своих отдалившихся друзьях, как, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, видит их всех. Они стоят у выхода из школы, ожидая его и Бена. Как будто не изменившиеся за последние годы. Даже Майк и Беверли пришли, хотя он точно не ожидал их увидеть. Все вновь собрались вместе, как в старые добрые времена. Разве что теперь не лето, им не по одиннадцать, а его брат мертв.

— Привет, ребята, — здоровается Билл, первым нарушая тишину.

— Как насчет парочки? — спрашивает Ричи, движением руки имитируя курение воображаемой сигареты.

— Д-давайте.

По пути к переулку рядом со школой Билл пытается повторить шепотом одну из своих скороговорок, которые помогали ему раньше. Но ничего не выходит. Ему пора смириться и с тем, что заикание вернулось, хотя он и надеется, что лишь на время.

Когда они отгораживаются стеной от школы, Ричи достает сигареты и предлагает всем. Билл, Бен и Беверли соглашаются сразу, Майк — после коротких раздумий, Стэн и Эдди отказываются наотрез.

Билл отчетливо видит, как Ричи готовит подколку для Эдди, но сдерживает себя. Даже его друзья относятся к нему так, словно Билл готов разбиться от любого дуновения ветра. Хотя кто знает, может так и есть? Людям неловко рядом с ним, это ясно. Только проблема в том, что он и сам не знает, как себя вести. Для него ведь это тоже в новинку.

Разговор поначалу не идет. Но когда они закуривают, дым, словно клей в древнем ритуале, соединяет их вместе. Точно так же, как сигареты объединят офисных сотрудников, всех этих людей десятого часа, которых повсеместное недовольство некурящих коллег постепенно выгоняет на улицы больших городов из своих тесных коробок.

— Нам очень жаль Джорджи, — наконец говорит Беверли, озвучивая то, что у них всех на уме.

— С-спасибо, ребята, — отвечает Билл.

— Надеюсь, они поймают этого ублюдка, — говорит Майк. — И дадут ему десять пожизненных.

Ричи фыркает.

— Хрен там. Они поймают только коробку пончиков на лету!

Беверли шикает на него. Ричи меняется в лице и виновато смотрит на Билла, сам, должно быть, не понимая, сказал ли он что-то оскорбительное.

— М-может, и поймают, — Билл пожимает плечами. — Со мной говорил детектив из Бангора. Он вроде ничего.

Стэн неопределенно хмыкает. Но прежде, чем Билл успевает спросить, в чем дело, его перебивает Эдди:

— Не знаю. Он тут уже две недели и что? — Эдди замечает заинтересованные взгляды остальных. — Он спрашивал меня по поводу той девочки, которую похитили одной из первых. Его зовут Грей, кажется.

— По-моему он слишком молодой для детектива, — бурчит Стэн.

И тут Ричи не сдерживается. Он складывает свободную от сигареты руку в микрофон и вызывает к жизни собирательный образ жизнерадостного телеведущего с неизменно сумасшедшей улыбкой на лице.

— Неожиданное открытие, которое сделали ученые в глубинке штата Мэн, поразит вас, дамы и господа! — провозглашает он. — В теле подростка обнаружен старик! Только сегодня и только сейчас, в этой студии, Стэнли Урис расскажет нам, как он себя чувствует и что такое душевный ревматизм.

Ричи подносит воображаемый микрофон к губам Стэна, тот отмахивается от него. Все остальные, даже Билл, не могут сдержать улыбки. Со временем любимые «голоса» Ричи стали получаться у него все лучше. И многие из ребят слишком давно не присутствовали на его концертах.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что если бы их так заботили пропавшие дети, они бы прислали кого-то поопытнее, — объясняет Стэн.

— Они пытались, но мама Эдди была занята! — восклицает Ричи.

На этот раз улыбки сменяются недовольными стонами. Шутки про маму Эдди были глупыми даже три года назад. Сейчас они уже и вовсе не к месту.

— Бип-бип, Ричи, пожалуйста, — вспоминает Бен их любимую фразу.

— Ладно, может, Ричи и п-прав, — говорит Билл. — Они там даже не знают про всех похищенных. Когда я вспомнил про объявления, для Грея это б-было новостью.

Все шестеро смотрят на него. Но выражения лиц у них разные, словно для каждого его слова означают что-то свое.

— Может, он просто пытался тебя провести, — предполагает Стэн. — Какой-то полицейский трюк?

Билл опять пожимает плечами, хотя ему не кажется, что детектив Грей пытался провернуть с ним какой-то фокус. Он сейчас уже не уверен, что правильно выудил тот разговор из холодного тумана, что сковывал его сознание, но, кажется, этот человек спрашивал его про странные сны. Вряд ли тот, кто задавал такие вопросы, стал бы над ним потешаться.

— Стойте, о чем вы вообще? — Ричи обводит их непонимающим взглядом.

— Каких всех? — поддерживает его Майк. — Разве он, этот Грей, не знает про двух девочек и…

— Вы что совсем по сторонам не смотрите? — удивляется Беверли. — Объявления по всему городу? Я уже неделю каждое утро вижу по дороге в школу, как миссис Фитцпатрик развешивает эти плакаты с ее сыном.

Майк и Ричи обмениваются взглядами, которые свидетельствуют о том, что ничего такого они не заметили. Билл тушит окурок о стену и небрежно выбрасывает его в ливневку. Сигарета скрывается в темноте решетчатого проема. Вдруг ему в голову приходит жуткая мысль — рано или поздно начнется дождь и, возможно, ее вынесет туда, где сейчас лежит Джорджи. От этого Билла начинает тошнить.

— Л-ладно, р-ребят, я, наверное, п-пойду, — говорит он. — На з-завтра нужно сделать м-м-математику.

Взгляды друзей поддают сомнению эту фразу, но он видит в них не недоверие, а сочувствие.

— Встретимся завтра, Билл, — говорит Бен.

На прощание он просит у Ричи еще одну сигарету, надеясь, что она поможет ему справиться с приступом тошноты и заглушить горечь во рту. Тот отдает ему пачку, в которой осталось две.

Билл оставляет школу и своих друзей позади и направляется к дому длинным путем. У него немного дрожат руки, но холод тут не при чем. Раньше он только читал о том, как нервы приводят к тошноте и рвоте и никогда не верил, что такое возможно. Но все это было в другой жизни, которая кончилась в то утро.

На соседней улице Билл заворачивает за здание потрепанного магазина, в котором по акции пытаются сбыть непривлекательного вида мебель, и останавливается покурить. Первая спичка не поддается ему и тоже отправляется в ливневку. Билл закусывает губу, чувствуя, как слезы начинают душить его. Он не плакал со смерти Джорджи. Словно в ступоре он смотрел на свой дом, своих родителей и самого себя со стороны, но теперь, когда воспоминания стали такими яркими и такими ужасными, к горлу подкатывает ком.

Он наконец справляется с огнем и поджигает сигарету. Первая затяжка, глубокая и жадная, заставляет Билла закашляться, словно раньше он никогда не курил. На второй он замирает, так и не вдохнув новую порцию дыма, когда замечает, что на улице, с которой он свернул в этот тупик, кто-то стоит. Человек машет ему, и Билл сразу узнает в нем Роберта Грея.

Сигарета в его руке, теперь неуместная и запретная, едва не начинает жечь ему пальцы. Билл думает, выбросить ее или, когда Грей и так все заметил, в этом уже нет смысла.

Черт, даже если этот детектив тот еще долбанутый придурок, который ради мифического высшего блага расскажет родителям Билла, что будет? Его мать лишь прогнусавит свое недовольство и вернется к вечерней программе новостей. А отец? А что он? Ему будет сложно наказать сына из гаража.

— Привет, Билл, — здоровается Грей и подходит к нему.

Сигарету Билл решает не прятать. Он моргает, чтобы смахнуть слезы в уголках глаз и даже пытается улыбнуться.

— З-з-з... Привет, детектив Грей, — выговаривает он. — Вы следите за мной?


	3. Стэнли Урис видит нечто странное

Стэнли Урис видит нечто странное на следующий день после визита детектива Грея.

Грей хочет знать, знаком ли он с похищенной Алисой МакГи. Ничего удивительно в этом нет, ведь они живут по соседству всю жизнь. Стэн отвечает, что не знал ее, и говорит правду. Алиса не интересна ему, как и любая другая девчонка на несколько лет младше, где бы та ни жила. Но все же это не значит, что ему ничего не известно о ее родне.

Однажды Стэн из своего окна видит, как мать Алисы заставляет ее стоять на холоде и ждет, когда та на коленях попросит прощения. В другой раз, пока он читает учебник по биологии, до него доносятся крики, приглушенные двумя стеклами и шумом автомобилей с улицы. Он откладывает книгу и осторожно, прячась за шторой, наблюдает за тем, как дядя Алисы, Джо, таскает ее за волосы. Нечто подобное происходит время от времени, заставляя Стэна задуматься, а не поиграть ли ему в настоящего взрослого и не сообщить ли о них. Но тогда опять все стихает на несколько месяцев, словно ничего не случилось, и он молчит.

Только это тоже не все. Кое-чего не знает и сам Стэн. Например, что его укрытие не надежнее дома из соломы и веток, а следить за людьми — не то же самое, что следить за птицами. Основное и самое важное отличие состоит в том, что первым в Дерри занимается не он один.

— Я видел, как ты пялишься на нее из своей комнаты, жиденок, — говорит ему Джо через день после того, как по городу прокатывается новость об исчезновении двоих девочек.

Прямо посреди улицы, по которой Стэн каждый день ходит в школу, Джо МакГи своей огромной рукой хватает его за куртку и уводит переулок.

По случаю приезда детектива из Бангора он причесал растрепанные рыжие волосы и приобрел весьма приличный вид. В ту секунду Стэн не знает, можно ли ему радоваться, что он не рассказал никому про семью МакГи и не познакомился с огромными ручищами Джо раньше. Но самая испуганная часть его сознания, которой он стыдится, бормочет ему свое жалкое спасибо.

— Я не пялился, — оправдывается Стэн.

Джо щелкает его по губам.

— Не ври мне, сука. Я тебя видел, — он разворачивает Стэна и прижимает его к стене лицом, крепко удерживая и не давая совершить лишнего движения. — Если ты начнешь болтать с этим детективом и расскажешь ему о том, что, как тебе кажется, ты знаешь, сегодняшняя встреча покажется тебе прелюдией прелюдии. И не только тебе. Ты меня понял?

Стэна поражает, что Джо вообще знает слово прелюдия. Им овладевает почти детская обида на весь мир. Ведь Джо не похож на озлобленного кретина. Как тогда он может творить такие вещи?

Но Стэн не позволяет себе запутаться в этих мыслях. Он прагматик, и быстро понимает, какие последствия за собой повлечет его отказ. Джо не нужно продолжать свои угрозы, чтобы Стэн согласился. Без лишних попыток поспорить или побороться за ущемленную гордость он отвечает, что все понял. По крайней мере, сейчас иного выхода он не видит.

— Отлично. Хороший мальчик.

Вопреки своим словам Джо вдавливает Стэна в стену одним резким рывком. Кирпичная кладка впивается в грудь, выбивая воздух из легких. Он кривится от боли в ушибленной скуле.

— Чтоб знал. Я слежу за тобой и за всей вашей поганой семейкой, — говорит Джо и наконец отпускает его. — И помни, у меня есть двоюродные братья, который достанут тебя из-под земли, если я шепну им хоть слово. Теперь скажи, что понял.

Стэн поспешно кивает. Недовольный Джо с силой хлопает по стене ладонью. Рука проходит так близко от лица Стэна, что заставляет его инстинктивно подскочить на месте.

— Я хочу слышать тебя!

— Я понял, — лепечет Стэн.

— Славно, — говорит Джо и дарит ему выразительно однозначный взгляд. — Запомни это ощущение.

Когда он уходит, Стэн тут же срывается с места и несется к школе. Он пытается отдышаться, успокоиться, прийти в себя, но никак не может избавиться от чувства, что его смешали с дерьмом. Ему больше никогда не хочется испытывать в жизни ничего подобного. Чтобы его били по губам и оскорбляли так, как скорее всего оскорбят еще не раз из-за того, что он тот, кто он есть. Чтобы его лишали возможности сделать шаг в сторону, шевельнуться, отказаться, подумать. Со страхом Стэн может справиться, но грязь, не важно реальная или метафорическая, — совершенно другое дело. 

Поэтому когда к нему в комнату приходит Грей и начинает задавать свои вопросы, он отвечает честно:

— Нет, я не знаком с Алисой.

Детектив Грей становится возле окна и одним пальцем отодвигает штору. Отсюда ему открывается лучший в Новой Англии вид на участок МакГи.

— Может, ты заметил кого-то подозрительного у них дома? — спрашивает Грей.

Стэну стоит рассказать обо всем и надеяться на правосудие, но он смотрит на этого человека и видит в нем совсем молодого парня. Как давно Грей получил свое звание? Сталкивался ли с такими ребятами, как Джо? Стэн не может ответить и с тяжелым сердцем решает пока держать язык за зубами.

— Нет, я не видел ничего такого. Я совершенно ничего не знаю о МакГи, — говорит он, и вот это уже чистая ложь, к тому же сказанная офицеру полиции.

Грей задумчиво хмыкает. Он отходит от окна и садится на стул напротив Стэна. Отец Стэнли, тенью маячит за ним, следя за разговором со стороны.

— Почему ты упомянул МакГи? Всю семью? — интересуется Грей.

Стэн на удивление быстро находится с ответом.

— Я имел в виду Алису.

По лицу Грея видно, что у него остались сомнения. В конце концов, если он хороший детектив, то мог заметить, что с МакГи что-то не так. Возможно, именно этому он теперь и ищет подтверждение.

— Слушай, Стэн, если ты видел что-то, но не уверен в том, что правильно все понял, я здесь, чтобы это проверить.

Грей говорит немного заискивающе и в то же время доброжелательно. Этим тоном он, должно быть, расположил к себе не одного свидетеля. Но Стэн не поддается.

— Я не видел ничего такого, что могло бы привлечь мое внимание.

— Но ты когда-то наблюдал за Алисой МакГи из окна? В конце концов ты видишь ее каждый день. Я не говорю, что ты подглядывал, но если ты заметил что-то необычное, это было бы весьма ценно.

Руки Стэна принимаются теребить брюки. Он тут же одергивает себя, понимая, что его беспокойство никак не скроется от настороженного взгляда Грея. Здравый смысл твердит, что тот не мог догадаться, но Стэн не способен себя в этом убедить. Скула, на которой встреча с Джо оставила едва различимую ссадину, вдруг наливается фантомной тянущей болью.

Стэн думает, что так проявляется чувство вины за молчание. И ему даже хочется, чтобы Грей каким-то образом прочел его мысли. Но он берет себя в руки, потому что они живут в реальном мире, где такое невозможно. Где существуют братья МакГи, которые втолкуют ему, как все устроено на самом деле, если он вдруг решит поверить в нечто за гранью реальности.

Ведь в идеальном мире именно родители Стэна увидели бы, как Джо обращается со своей племянницей, а не он. Но рассмотреть что-то из других окон мешают густые деревья и высокий забор между домами. Идеальный мир не свалил бы на плечи подростка такую проблему. Идеальный мир и вовсе избавил бы Алису от такого дяди. Идеальный мир...

Мысль замирает на полуслове, так и не обретя полноценную форму. От неожиданной догадки, поразившей Стэна, его лоб покрывается испариной. Что если родители все же каким-то образом видели? Кто сказал, что взрослые всегда поступают так, как нужно? Даже если они твои родственники.

Детектив продолжает следить за ним.

— Ничего такого. Что она там может делать? — спрашивает Стэн, понимая, что каждое слово только выдает его нервозность. — Учит уроки.

— Но из окна не видно ее рабочего стола, — напоминает Грей.

— Я только предполагаю. И все.

Грей поднимается и бросает взгляд на отца Стэна, который словно не знает, нужно ли ругать сына или потребовать отцепиться от него.

— Умышленное сокрытие фактов, влияющих на ход полицейского расследования, тоже преследуется по закону, Стэнли, — говорит Грей, впервые за их беседу холодно и сухо. — Если тебе что-то известно, лучше скажи прямо сейчас.

Стэн уже сжимает руки в кулаки и стискивает зубы, лишь бы не взболтнуть чего-то еще. И тогда наконец его отец приходит на помощь.

— Детектив, я думаю, Стэн просто нервничает, когда его расспрашивает полиция, — говорит он. — Он всегда старается сделать все верно и хочет помочь. Но волнуется, когда не знает, как.

— Я понимаю, но…

Отец перебивает Грея:

— Поэтому разговор окончен. Если Стэнли действительно сможет что-то рассказать, он поговорит со мной, а я свяжусь с вами.

Грей переводит взгляд на Стэна и обратно на его отца, о чем-то размышляя. Но, похоже, детектив тоже довольно прагматичен. Он не пытается затеять спор или давить на них. Лишь оставляет свою контактную информацию и прохладно благодарит за содействие.

С уходом Грея тревоги Стэна только множатся. Он сидит в своей комнате над тетрадью по английскому и думает, могут ли они в самом деле привлечь его к ответственности. Для этого Джо МакГи должен указать на Стэна и закричать: «А он все видел, смотрите, смотрите, он знал, что я склонный к насилию ублюдок, и ничего не сказал». Но это же полный бред, верно? К тому же Стэн несовершеннолетний.

Он приходит к выводу, что у них на него ничего нет. Но Стэн чувствует себя так, словно увяз по уши в грязи. Он просто физически не способен думать, когда со всех сторон его макают в дерьмо.

И вдруг с запозданием он осознает, что, возможно, его слова помогут не только обличить Джо МакГи, но и спасти Алисе жизнь. Что если какой-то ее безумный родственник и правда держит девочку в подвале или на чердаке? Стэн не знает, что ему делать. Если бы это был просто страх. Но нет, все гораздо сложнее.

Чувствуя подступающую головную боль, он выходит из комнаты и говорит отцу, что идет гулять. Стэн отправляется на улицу, надеясь, что холодный воздух поможет ему очистить мысли и принять решение. Тучи нависают над городом, превращая ранний вечер в напоминание о прогнозе погоды, который сулит им неделю дождей. В наэлектризованном воздухе уже чувствуется грядущая буря, которая прогонит с улиц остатки летнего тепла. Стэн идет в Бэсси-парк, надеясь, что, несмотря на это, во время прогулки ему станет лучше и в голову придет хорошая идея.

Самое очевидное он отбрасывает сразу. Родителям рассказывать нельзя. Это будет то же самое, что лично дать показания против Джо МакГи. Отец посчитает его опасения несущественными и беспочвенными, а мать послушает отца. Ну что там может знать этот мальчишка? Его всего лишь припугнул один ирландец, а он уже расклеился. А семейка МакГи? Что они? Сборище трусливых раздолбаев, которые подожмут хвосты, едва за первого из них возьмется полиция.

Нет, так не пойдет.

Возможно, ему удастся придумать, как анонимно известить детектива Грея о Джо и не навести на себя подозрений. Он перебирает в уме даже самые абсурдные варианты, вроде письма или звонка из автомата. Но чем дольше Стэн размышляет об этом, тем сильнее ему кажется, что ничего не выйдет. Даже если на Джо МакГи укажет кто-то другой, тот все равно решит, что это он. Словно любое доказательства против Джо неизбежно ведет к тому, что в конце концов он примется мстить Стэну и его семье.

Не глядя по сторонам, Стэн без цели идет по парку. В своей собственной голове он мечется в поисках выхода из лабиринта, пока не осознает, что запутывается все больше и больше. Но даже из этих тревожных мыслей его выводит то, что он замечает на своем пути.

Он как раз выходит на дорожку, которая огибает канал, когда видит недалеко впереди Ника Фостера. Мальчик стоит возле моста, ведущего отсюда прямо в среднюю школу Дерри, лицом к воде. На вид ему лет шесть, и Стэнли знает о его существовании лишь потому, что Ник один из _тех_ детей. Может, Стэн и его приятели называли себя неудачниками, но всегда есть ребята, которым повезло еще меньше. И Ник, не способный расслышать даже гудок паровоза, направленный прямо ему в ухо, как раз их таких.

Ник смотрит вниз, на скалы, обрамляющие канал, и говорит с кем-то с помощью жестового языка. Его собеседник скрыт от взгляда Стэна порослью молодых елей. Но кто бы там ни скрывался, он явно пытается развеселить ребенка, потому что тот заливается своим громким блеклым смехом, не зная, как неестественно его голос звучит для всех остальных.

Когда Стэн подходит ближе к Нику, словно по указу, мальчик оборачивается к нему со счастливым лицом и улыбается, обнажая мелкие молочные зубы. Тут же наконец подбегает мать ребенка. Вместе с миссис Фостер Стэн вглядывается туда, куда раньше смотрел Ник. Голые скалы у канала совершенно пустынны. Темно-серая вода, виднеющаяся за ними, тоже.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает женщина вслух и повторяет на языке жестов. — С кем ты говорил?

Мальчик что-то отвечает, все еще хихикая. Стэн не выдерживает любопытства и спрашивает:

— С кем он разговаривал?

Миссис Фостер опускается на одно колено и обнимает сына рукой. На ее лице легкая тревога, но она выглядит так, словно сама не уверена, что для нее есть причины.

— C каким-то Робертом Греем, — отвечает она, пожимая плечами. — Сказал, что мистер Грей смешил его своими шутками. Если бы я еще знала, кто он такой. И настоящий ли он.

Стэн хмурится. Он знает, что Роберт Грей вполне настоящий. И это кажется ему очень и очень странным. Обычно Стэн предположил бы, что ребенок подслушал разговоры взрослых. Но ведь Ник Фостер ни на что подобное не способен. Тогда откуда у него такие фантазии?

Пускай Стэн не верит ни в какие знаки, в его деле любая мелочь способна помочь принять решение. Поэтому когда он слышит имя детектива, которому собирался рассказать нечто очень важное, на пустынной дорожке Бэсси-парка от глухого ребенка, он вновь выбирает этого не делать.

И через три дня, отправляясь в школу, все еще в ужасном настроении и не разобравшись в своих мыслях, Стэн убеждается в том, что был прав. На одном из столбов он замечает объявление, промокающее под мелким дождем, и подходит его прочесть. Стэн думает, что увидит там снимок второй пропавшей девочки, но на фотографии не она.

Он всматривается в улыбчивое лицо, глядящее на него с сероватого листа бумаги, и не может поверить своим глазам. Под громким заголовком «ПРОПАЛ РЕБЕНОК» напечатан снимок Ника Фостера.

«Последний раз Ника видели на детской площадке в Бэсси-парке. Он был одет в джинсы и красную куртку, — Стэн бегло просматривает описание и переходит к последнему абзацу. — Ник не может слышать. Если вы увидите его, не проходите мимо. Пожалуйста, проверьте свою территорию. Мы очень, ОЧЕНЬ волнуемся».

— Странно, — бормочет Стэн и вспоминает вопрос самого Грея.

«Может, ты заметил кого-то подозрительного у их дома?»

Да, он видел кое-что подозрительное в парке в тот день. Стэн сам не понимает, что именно и почему это совпадение кажется ему слишком намеренным, слишком нарочитым, словно выдуманным специально.

— Очень, очень странно, — повторяет он под присмотром веселых глаз Ника.

Стэн срывает постер и идет в школу, добавив еще один повод для беспокойства к тем, которые донимают его уже неделю. Но все становится еще страннее, когда Стэн узнает об исчезновении Джорджи Денбро. Или, если верить городским слухам, о его гибели всего в одном квартале от родного дома.


	4. Мешок с костями

Все началось именно в тот сентябрьский день. В этом Роберт уверен. Другие причины истлели за давностью времен, похороненные под слоем выдумки, но мешок с костями, который они тогда нашли, продолжает возвращаться к нему вновь и вновь во всей своей яркости даже четырнадцать лет спустя, словно впервые.

Тем утром Роберт идет по первой опавшей листве наравне с мистером Кендаллом, иногда оглядываясь на Генри. Его брат носится позади них с длинной палкой, сбивая паутину с деревьев и воюя с невидимыми монстрами. Солнце стоит высоко в небе, нагревая остывший за ночь лес. И хотя присутствие осени уже ощущается в порывах прохладного ветра, через пару часов в жарком летнем воздухе растворятся и они.

— Вы обещали рассказать про дом, — напоминает Кендаллу Роберт. — И про надпись.

Тот коротко вздыхает со смирением. На этот раз отвертеться не выйдет.

Громоздкий особняк из красного кирпича, о котором Роберт хочет знать, неуклюже высится за лесом посреди просторного, некогда ухоженного парка. Сейчас приют не может позволить себе ни содержать территорию в порядке, ни продать ее. Но раньше этот дом в неороманском стиле, окруженный витиеватыми аллеями выстриженного можжевельника, служил жильем всего для одной семьи.

Фрагменты прошлого владельцев особняка до сих пор время от времени проникают в настоящее. Тут и там встречается их фамильное «A» на каменной кладке или старой мебели, сложенной во флигеле. Говорят, раньше дети часто находили всякие вещицы, спрятанные под половицами и в небольших тайниках в деревянной облицовке стен. В основном мелочи — монеты, камни, записки о том какая кукла кому принадлежит и чей черед кататься на пони.

Кое-что нашел и Роберт в подвале, где теперь хранилась еда, когда помогал вынести хлеб. Неосторожно он задел ногой стену и носком ботинка сбил часть побелки, обнажая какой-то рисунок. Позже он еще не раз возвращался туда под различными предлогами, чтобы счистить заново наложенный слой краски и удовлетворить свое любопытство.

Со временем он выяснил, что обнаружил чей-то отсчет. Кто-то выцарапал линии на хрупких камнях кладки, чтобы отмерить, возможно, дни или что-то еще. Прежде, чем его небольшой проект раскрыли, он успел отчистить два набора по пять зарубок, перечеркнутых наискось. Но настоящей находкой для него стала надпись под ними. Настолько же лаконичная, насколько загадочная и будоражащая воображение. «МЫ НЕ ДОЛЖНЫ БЫЛИ СЮДА ПРИХОДИТЬ». Эти шесть слов лишили его сна и сделали своим рабом, заставив изнывать от любопытства. И его можно было понять. Ну в конце концов какой подросток перед таким устоит?

Вскоре доступ в подвал Роберту закрыли, но загоревшись историей особняка, он не собирался отступать. Тем летом он провел немало времени, выспрашивая всех вокруг о бывших владельцах. И старый мастер Кендалл, который выглядел ровесником этого дома, имел неосторожность отозваться на его интерес, чем навлек на себя все новые и новые расспросы.

— Ты уже знаешь, что раньше это был особняк семьи Ванавермат, голландцев, верно? — напоминает Кендалл; голос его, тень своего прошлого, звучит совсем слабо. — Они пересекли Атлантику в конце девятнадцатого века и выстроили себе этот дом на холме, где им не пришлось бы бороться с затоплениями. Мой отец работал на них с молодости, даже закладывал тут камин. И я присоединился к нему, когда был всего на год или два старше тебя. Так вот, Роберт, Ванаверматы… Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил, они были хорошие люди. Никогда никто не мог подумать о них дурного. В безумии ничего злого нет. Просто такое иногда случается со славными людьми, которые этого не заслуживают.

Роберт через силу улыбается и кивает. Ему нужно держать лицо, потому что мистер Кендалл и так долго не соглашался рассказать эту историю. Он боится, что Роберта напугают местные легенды о призраках, но они ему не страшны. Здешние призраки — это страхи в голове и крысы в стенах. Безумие же совсем другое дело, и с ним он знаком. Его мать была клинически сумасшедшей. Все вокруг считали, что она просто не справляется с двумя детьми после болезни Генри и гибели мужа, пока та не свела счеты с жизнью. Последние полгода, когда она не отличала реальность от видений, — вот что по-настоящему страшно.

Но если Роберт об этом заикнется, Кендалл будет молчать. Поэтому он ничего не говорит и рассказ возобновляется.

— Ванаверматы были очень замкнутыми людьми, — продолжает Кендалл своим хриплым голосом. — Всегда держались стороной. В те времена ведь город был еще дальше от холма. Это сейчас здесь проходит асфальтированная дорога, но раньше тут были только грунтовки. Иногда в непогоду, когда дороги размывало, добраться к ним становилось невозможно. Так что они жили, считай, в изоляции. Очень редко бывали в городе. Только старый мистер Ванавермат, а позже его сын раз в неделю выезжали по делам. Они торговали сыром, и, надо сказать, очень хорошим, но всегда обижались на шутки про голландцев. Лучше было даже не заикаться про тюльпаны, поверь мне. С прислугой Ванаверматы держались дружелюбно, но не более, чем требовалось. Даже в пристройке для слуг постоянно никто не жил. Дети учились дома, в основном ими занималась мать, и по-моему они никогда в жизни не бывали нигде дальше города. Я много раз водил их на реку к старой беседке, которую построил мой отец. Они были очень умные, знали больше меня о математике и прочих науках. Но о мире за городом и людях — почти ничего. Хорошие ребята, очень хорошие.

Позади них раздается тихий свист. Палка Генри рассекает воздух и нацеливается на очередную паутину. Узор, отлавливающий яркий солнечный свет вместо сонных мух, исчезает под его немилосердным ударом.

— Единственный раз в году, в конце ноября, Ванаверматы всегда собирали нас всех в своем доме за большим столом. В той комнате, где сейчас столовая.

Кендалл улыбается уголком рта, хотя на его отшлифованном суровыми местными зимами лице это едва заметно. Перед его мысленным взором интерьер особняка освобождается от налета времени, возвращая Кендалла на годы назад. Говорить ему тяжело, но он продолжает.

— Мы садились ужинать при свечах и слушали, как старик рассказывает о годах работы на метеостанции с одним ученым энтузиастом. Тогда он и двое его коллег жили на острове далеко на севере. Корабль с провизией и новостями приходил туда всего два раза в год, представляешь? Мне кажется, исследователи тогда были более безумны, чем сейчас, потому что отважиться на такое мог только безумец.

В последний из этих вечеров, когда Ванавермат уже плохо видел после приступа, старик говорил, что одной ногой он снова там, в вечной тьме, окруженный холодом. То был мрачный ужин, мы все понимали, что Ванавермату осталось недолго, и отчасти поэтому слушали его даже охотнее. Он сказал нам, что изо всех своих путешествий в те отдаленные непригодные для жизни места он вынес лишь одно. «Мы не должны были сюда приходить. Человеку стоит держаться света, пока он может». Не знаю, кто это написал, но ты нашел его слова там, в подвале. Не скрою, ты не первый, кого преследует эта фраза, Роберт. Его голос в тот ноябрьский вечер я запомнил на всю жизнь. Тихий и скрипучий, как старая сухая древесина. Я могу представить его даже сейчас, не старясь.

Роберту кажется, что он тоже его слышит. По крайней мере в воображении так и есть. Он мысленно повторяет эти слова голосом Ванавермата снова и снова, и с каждым разом они звучат все естественнее. Как несмазанные дверные петли.

— В тот год, о котором ты хочешь знать, старик был очень плох. Он угасал на глазах, словно огарок свечи. Джон говорил, что отец больше времени проводит в воспоминаниях, чем дома. Умер он всего за день до Рождества в своей спальне. Похоронили его двадцать седьмого декабря на том небольшом кладбище у западной границы владений, где вы, ребята, так любите гулять и обижаетесь, когда вас гонят. Ванавермат был достойным человеком, хоть и своеобразным. Наверное, это очень повлияло на Джона. Потому что после смерти старика мы и стали замечать, что с ним самим что-то неладно. То была холодная, почти не снежная зима. Знаешь, когда стоит снегу немного посыпать, как ветер тут же сметает все прочь и не остается ничего, кроме голой черной земли?

Кендалла уносит в прошлое, и Роберт немного теряет нить повествования.

— А Джон это…

— Сын старика Ванавермата. Ему тогда было уже сорок. Мы неплохо ладили, понимаешь, могли время от времени выпить виски вместе на веранде. Я никогда не льстил себе настолько, чтобы назвать себя его другом, но мы общались. Наверное, потому что помимо рабочих на сырном производстве в хозяйстве были одни женщины, а старик в последние годы выпивку не жаловал.

Рассказ затягивается, но Роберт не хочет его торопить. Ему нравится, как обстоятельно Кендалл излагает факты, хотя в его мысли закрадывается сомнение. Было бы неплохо послушать историю об этих голландцах от кого-то еще. Одной версии никогда нельзя верить.

Не подозревая о скептицизме своего молодого приятеля, Кендалл заговаривает вновь:

— Однажды в конце января я пришел к ним обсудить дополнительные траты на восстановление печной трубы в доме для слуг. Думаю, тогда я заметил впервые. Хотя экономка, давно покойная миссис Найтингейл, которая была детям Ванаверматов вместо бабушки, потом утверждала, что все началось намного раньше. Думаю, это одна из местных сказок, которых вокруг Ванаверматов теперь, как блох на бродячей собаке. Люди много чего напридумывали о них, знаешь ли. Но я говорю только то, что помню, и всем советую делать так же.

Так вот Джон не слушал меня. Он кивал, когда я замолкал, чтобы получить ответ на свой вопрос, и все время наблюдал за женой, которая сидела с вязанием у окна. Глаза у него бегали так беспокойно, что я переживал, не случится ли у него какой припадок. Но вдруг кто-то из ребят позвал свою мать, и она вышла посмотреть, что там с ними. Тогда Джон как будто впервые заметил мое присутствие. Он наклонился ко мне через стол, посмотрел прямо на меня и прошептал: «Вам не кажется, что она ведет себя необычно?». Сказать, что я удивился, ничего не сказать. Но мне не казалось. Никому из нас не казалось. Странным мы считали только поведение самого Джона.

Вскоре он перестал выходить на улицу. Без каких-либо причин пропустил несколько деловых встреч. Один раз экономка осмелилась спросить у миссис Ванавермат, не нужно ли пригласить Джону врача. Возможно, он плохо спит или нервничает. Но та ответила, что все в порядке. Он всю жизнь равнялся на отца, и теперь ему сложно смириться со столь тяжелой утратой. И что бы ты ни думал, у нас не было причин ей не верить. До того самого дня никто даже не подозревал, насколько все серьезно.

Вечером, перед тем, как все случилось, я уже собирался уходить домой. Вдруг Джон выбежал за мной на улицу и спросил, держу ли я где-то поблизости крысиный яд. Я ответил, что, конечно, нет, ведь в доме дети. Тогда мне показалось, что он был зол. Но с течением времени я начинаю думать, что на его лице был испуг. Тут же вслед за ним из дома вышла обеспокоенная миссис Ванавермат и позвала его обратно. Прежде чем уйти, он тихо пробормотал мне: «Не говорите ей».

Знаешь, я все время пытаюсь вернуться туда, в тот момент, и понять, видел ли я. Мог ли помочь им. Но с каждым годом я только забываю все больше и больше. Даже от их лиц теперь остались лишь неясные пятна. Не знаю почему, но одни только слова старика со временем становятся все ярче.

В любом случае не стану лгать. Я ложился спать с чувством тревоги, но ничего ужасного мне не снилось. Некоторые, особенно с сыроварни, кто не знал Ванаверматов достаточно хорошо, придумывали себе потом жуткие видения. Но я скажу тебе как человек, который почти всю жизнь провел с этим людьми. Чушь собачья! Однажды я подрался с одним парнем, который на них работал, из-за того, что в баре он наплел своим друзьям, будто старик Ванавермат приходит к нему по ночам, держа в руках две горящие свечи. Только я тебе этого не говорил, Роберт. Скажешь кому, стану отрицать, клянусь памятью о своей первой жене.

Кендалл усмехается сам себе. Но его лицо быстро вновь становится серьезным.

— Когда мы пришли на следующий день с самого утра, чувствовалось, что дом опустел. Обычно в нем есть хоть какие-то звуки, почти всегда дети уже возятся на кухне еще до нашего прихода, но тогда даже крысы затихли. И сейчас я очень хочу, чтобы ты понял, я не пытаюсь тебя пугать. Это просто такие вещи, о которых нужно знать.

Так вот мистера Ванавермата мы не обнаружили. Его безуспешно искали неделю, пока людям не надоело бродить на холоде. Я думаю, он скорее всего замерз насмерть где-то в лесу, ведь в том феврале держался сильный мороз. Но его жену и троих детей мы нашли. Все четверо были заперты в подвале и все четверо мертвы. Дети скончались от ударов по голове. В то время там хранили стройматериалы для флигеля, так что было чем. А женщина… Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. В мире есть непонятные и даже пугающие истории. Но тебе не стоит лезть в них. Кое-что нужно оставить просто, как есть. Так вот Аманда, ее звали Аманда, хотя для нас она была миссис Ванавермат, по мнению наших врачей скончалась от жажды.

Роберта это удивляет настолько, что он прерывает рассказ:

— Но вы ведь сказали, что видели ее за день до этого?

Он не эксперт, но смерть от обезвоживания за сутки кажется ему весьма сомнительной.

— Я же сказал, — Кендалл пожимает плечами. — Это странное дело. По подсчетам она должна была провести там хотя бы неделю. Но я уверен, что всему есть логическое объяснение. И даже тем зарубкам на стене, что ты видел. И той фразе старика. Но иногда кое-что просто происходит. Я считаю, если бы они раньше обратились за помощью, все было бы в порядке.

В этом Роберт тоже сомневается. Семья Ванавермат, похоже, провела месяцы в сотне миль от «в порядке». И за своими «странными делами» Кендалл, возможно, скрывает многолетнюю вину за случившееся. У Роберта даже появляется предположение о том, почему его слова расходятся с реальностью. Им всем было плевать, они заметили необычное поведение и решили ничего не делать. Уже позже они придумали себе эти «странности». Точно так же, как жуткие сны, над которыми теперь так сокрушался Кендалл.

Старик ему нравится, и он честно предпринимает попытку отогнать эти мысли, но ничего не выходит. Кто-то тут путает факты и лжет самому себе. Как иначе это объяснить?

— Вы считаете, что Ванавермат запер их всех в подвале, верно? — спрашивает Роберт. — Но почему?

Кендалл смотрит на него, подняв брови.

— Ты слышал что-нибудь о болезнях разума?

Он слышал о них и не раз. Но тут некий Джон Ванавермат, славный человек, как описывает его Кендалл, спокойно живет сорок с лишним лет, пока его поведение не меняется из-за смерти отца. Вдруг оказывается, что незаметно для всех он морил голодом своих родных несколько дней кряду и держал их в подвале. Жена убивает детей, чтобы избавить тех от жуткой участи, и после этого Ванавермат исчезает, оставив особняк. И все из-за психопатического приступа, которому предшествуют недели «непонятного» состояния. Объяснение убедительное, только если смотреть сквозь пальцы. Или еще лучше вообще закрыть глаза.

Но кое о чем Роберт догадывается. Он знает, почему стихли крысы. Ему противно даже думать об этом, но скорее всего эти животные, чьи потомки и сейчас продолжают копошиться в стенах старого особняка, донимая его новых обитателей по ночам, спустились в подвал, чтобы съесть мертвую женщину и троих ее мертвых детей. Нет, о том, были ли обнаружены на их телах крысиные укусы, Роберт спрашивать не будет. По крайней мере пока. От такого у него и правда могут начаться кошмары.

Вдруг с этой мыслью приходит осознание — он так увлекся фактическими неувязками в рассказе, что забыл, как счищал побелку со стены в подвале. Наверное, теперь ему должно было стать стыдно за то, что он копался на месте чьей-то гибели, хоть и таком давнем, но почему-то этого не происходит. Выяснить правду намного важнее.

— Да, я слышал о болезнях разума, — отвечает он. — Но вам не кажется, что это слишком простое объяснение?

Кендалл останавливается и поворачивается к нему лицом. Роберт тоже застывает на месте.

— Слушай, Бобби. Скоро ты узнаешь, что в этих местах часто происходит странное. Некоторые считают, что первые люди, которые заселяли эти земли, бежали на север, потому что у них были на то причины. Что сюда переселялись те, кто не ужился с другими на юге. Новая Англия погрязла в своих легендах, но если мы будем меньше думать о прошлом, только тогда у нас будет будущее. Ясно? Ты услышишь здесь еще не одну такую историю, но я хочу, чтобы ты сам знал, что важно, а что нет.

Роберт медленно кивает, лишь бы сделать вид, что он понял. Ему не хочется расстраивать старого мистера Кендалла, который не против взять с собой пару мальчишек на рыбалку или на прогулку в лес. Но Роберт с ним не согласен. Когда-то давно его мать говорила, что весь штат утопает в мещанских суевериях, которые необходимо отвергать без проверки. Возможно, из-за своей трезвой позиции она и не выдержала подступающего безумия. Но с ней Роберт тоже не согласен до конца. Он считает, что всему есть объяснение и его необходимо узнать, каким бы оно ни было.

— Пообещай мне, что я не пожалею о том… — но Кендалл не успевает договорить.

Его фразу прерывает пронзительный детский крик. Они оба оборачиваются на Генри, который вопит во все горло и отбивается от чего-то, махая руками и зажатой в кулаке палкой. Роберт бросается к нему, Кендалл следует за ним.

Роберт пытается перехватить руки брата, чтобы тот не задел его, но он выворачивается. Генри всего на два года младше и легко может в таком состоянии причинить ему вред.

— Аук! Аук! — кричит он.

— Что с ним? — озабоченно спрашивает Кендалл.

— Держите его, если сможете, — просит Роберт.

Генри продолжает кричать свое «аук», пока Кендалл, уворачиваясь, забирает у него палку и сковывает пальцами запястья. Роберт догадывается в чем дело. Должно быть, с одной из тех паутин, с которыми боролся Генри, на него слетел паук. Он проходится взглядом по одежде брата, по его лицу и наконец замечает древесного серого паука, который запутался в его волосах. Еще немного и тот упадет Генри на нос. Роберт быстро снимает его и садит себе на раскрытую ладонь, чтобы показать брату. Паук мечется, щекоча его кожу, пытаясь зацепиться за что-то своими длинными лапами и сбежать, но Роберт всякий раз его останавливает.

— Ри! — кричит Генри, отворачиваясь. — Ери!

— Убери, понял, — Роберт выбрасывает паука в сторону и показывает свои пустые руки.

Только тогда Генри прекращает орать и успокаивается.

— Спасибо, — говорит Роберт Кендаллу, и тот отпускает его брата.

Когда наконец испуганный взгляд Генри перестает бегать в ужасе из стороны в сторону, Роберт наклоняется к нему и спрашивает на языке жестов:

— С каких пор ты боишься пауков? Это же всего лишь паук.

Генри, так и не освоивший этот способ общения до конца, сейчас его понимает. По крайней мере, Роберту так кажется, хотя с ним никогда ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

— Они ужасные, — отвечает он с помощью движений рук и повторяет голосом. — Ужасные, ужасные.

Кендаллу всегда немного неловко, когда у детей из приюта проблемы, поэтому он отходит в сторону. Роберт не против, ведь для Генри чем меньше людей, тем лучше. Брат бросается к нему в объятия и начинает всхлипывать. Первое желание Роберта — объяснить ему, что нельзя потакать своим страхам, но все же он обнимает его в ответ и позволяет поплакать.

В конце концов это не его вина. Ни его страхи, ни его состояние. До шести лет Генри был совершенно обычным ребенком. Может, слишком активным и боязливым, но в пределах того, что принято считать нормой. Он уже тренировался собирать портфель в школу, когда заболел. Инфекция едва не убила его, хотя когда она отступила, казалось, что ей удалось. Врачи считали, что у него поражение мозга, но мать добилась своего и заставила их перепроверить. Оказалось, что осложнения от болезни практически полностью лишили его слуха, поэтому он был неспособен им отвечать. Конечно, после такого они сказали Джейн Грей, что она лечила сына неправильно. Может, так и было, но самой Джейн упорно прописывали бокал вина перед сном и прогулки на природе, пока она не выпила пригоршню таблеток.

С тех пор Генри так и застрял в шестилетнем возрасте. Воспитательнице из приюта пришлось провозиться с ним несколько месяцев, прежде чем он впервые ответил ей на языке жестов. Она всегда говорила, что он умный мальчик и понимает больше, чем должен, хоть и не то, что нужно, но у нее были и другие заботы. Да никто и не знал, как его учить. Тем более старший брат.

— Что за… — бормочет себе Кендалл где-то рядом.

Роберт оборачивается и видит, как тот подбирает с земли длинную палку и тычет ею в неопределенного вида предмет, лежащий у ствола ели. Он берет заплаканного Генри за руку и идет к нему. Вблизи предмет оказывается обугленным полотняным мешком. Ветка легко прорывает то, что осталось от ткани, и упирается в содержимое.

— Убери его отсюда, — резко требует Кендалл.

— Черт, — Роберт ругается под нос, забывая от том, что за «чертов» можно получить по губам, и отводит Генри, который опять начинает хныкать, в сторону.

Но ему не хватает выдержки просто стоять там с ним, поэтому он просит Генри оставаться на месте и возвращается к Кендаллу. Тот изучает внутренности мешка и протягивает руку Роберту, предостерегая его.

— Тебе тоже лучше этого не видеть.

Но не ему его останавливать. Роберт склоняется над мешком и рассматривает то, что находилось там, когда его сожгли. Обугленные до мяса участки обрамлены припаленным свалявшимся мехом. Неестественно белые кости проглядывают из-под плоти, на которой лениво копошатся мухи. Морда животного почти не тронута, но время, проведенное в лесу под елью, исказило ее так, что Роберт едва узнает в ней собаку.

— Господи, — выдыхает он. — Что это?

В первые секунды его голова не работает, но он быстро берет себя в руки. Кто-то решил таким образом похоронить своего пса? Точно нет. Кто-то убил животное и поджег его? Возможно. Была ли собака жива на тот момент? Господи, пожалуйста, пусть нет. Только кто это сделал? Какой-то сукин сын из города? Или из приюта?

— Не обращай внимания, — отвечает Кендалл поспешно. — Я позабочусь об этом.

Но его беспокоит что-то еще. Роберт всегда подмечает такие детали. Что-то иное стоит за этим чертовым мешком, и ему очень хочется узнать что именно.

И, как он уже решил, не Кендаллу его останавливать.

Да, тогда все и началось. В тот момент, когда он смотрел в глаза одной из смертей, череда которых преследовала его в жизни. Или когда он понял, что Кендалл что-то от него скрывает. Но именно в те мгновения, в том лесу.

Воспоминания, чертовы воспоминания. Вспоминать — это как тасовать колоду. Перебирать одни и те же карты вновь и вновь в надежде разложить из них что-то новое. Очень похоже на детективную работу, если подумать. Очень похоже на безумие, если посмотреть правде в глаза.

Роберт мысленно переворачивает карту, на которой запечатлен тот случай, лежа в холодном номере отеля «Восточная звезда», и соглашается со своим выводом. И это значит, что пора возвращаться в настоящее.

Выбираться из кровати совершенно не хочется. В эту ночь ему было холодно под двумя одеялами, но мерзнуть под ними лучше, чем на ледяном воздухе. Еще вчера температура для осени держалась на нижней границе нормы. Но к утру он мог бы спать и на улице и почти ничего бы не изменилось.

— Мы проверим отопление в вашем номере, детектив. Наверное, засорилась труба, — говорит ему женщина, которая стоит за стойкой регистрации, когда он выходит из номера в вестибюль, где заметно теплее, и рассказывает, что его номер покрывается инеем.

— Спасибо, — благодарит ее Роберт, надеясь, что так и будет.

Он не привык жаловаться. Роберт из тех людей, которые скорее промолчат, чем начнут докапываться до каждой мелочи, но холод донимает его на улице, в машине, в чужих домах. Еще в своем временном жилье он его не выдержит.

После поездки в промерзшей машине полицейский участок Дерри похож на спасение. Роберт собирается съездить домой к Денбро, но для начала обещает себе дождаться Джейкоба Харди. Ему есть чем заняться за своим заваленным бумагами столом, ведь кроме него, кажется, никто другой не заинтересован в том, чтобы задокументировать исчезновение тире убийство Джорджа.

Несколько раз он наливает новую порцию кофе в свою любимую чашку, постепенно согревая замерзшие пальцы. На чашке изображен простой набросок центра Касл-Рока с типичными для Новой Англии кирпичными зданиями и симпатичным бельведером посередине. Над рисунком выведено название города и цифра «19» с каждой стороны от него — год последней реновации административного квартала.

Чашку ему и его напарнику подарили после успешного расследования смерти двоих охранников в тюрьме Шоушенк. Это дело стало одним из тех, которые заставляют Роберта убедиться в том, что он на что-то способен. И это последнее их расследование с Хэчери, который отправился на заслуженную пенсию, когда в его рапорте о Шоушенке еще даже не высохли чернила.

— Хорошие новости, Грей!

Громкий голос помощника шерифа входит в участок раньше него. Через секунду следом за ним появляется и Харди.

— Планы? — Роберт поднимается из-за стола.

— Почти угадал. Я связался с Мелиссой из городского архива. Она сказала, что поищет их.

Его энтузиазм тут же угасает. Он может и сам отправиться в архив, может сам поискать те чертовы планы, но в конце концов должны же местные копы хоть как-то проявить участие.

— Хорошо, я поеду к ней сейчас же. Спасибо.

Он одним глотком допивает еле теплый кофе и принимается складывать в папку документы, над которыми работал. Но Харди добавляет:

— Мелисса сказала, что эти стоки достраивались разными компаниями, поэтому единого плана там нет. Она пообещала сложить несколько карт вместе и соединить разные части.

Роберт закатывает глаза, на этот раз даже не пытаясь скрыть свое недовольство. Чего еще ожидать от Дерри? В этом городе хоть что-то получается просто? Или отсутствие порядка в нем заложили с самым первым камнем?

— Ладно, пока не важно, — он снимает пальто с вешалки. — У меня к вам есть еще вопрос, Харди. Что вы знаете о других похищенных детях?

Харди непонимающим взглядом следит за тем, как Роберт одевается.

— О чем ты?

— Билл Денбро сказал, что видел в городе листовки, где сказано о других пропавших детях.

— Это брат того парня? — глаза Харди делают короткое движение вверх и вправо, когда он пытается вспомнить. — Того у ливневки? Наверное, речь идет о МакГи и Скоули.

— То есть вы не знаете больше ни об одном случае, верно? — уточняет Роберт.

Ответ Харди простой, лаконичный и не влечет за собой дополнительных вопросов.

— Нет, — говорит он и подходит к вешалке, чтобы заполнить пустующее место своей курткой. — С чего ты взял?

— Проверяю теорию.

— Что-то еще?

Роберт отрицательно мотает головой. На языке у него вертится пара язвительных фраз, но он молчит. Он ведь детектив, а не реформатор, и лучше ему направить свои силы на дело, чем на борьбу с этими копами и местным архивом.

Дождавшись, пока Харди спрячется в каморке помощника шерифа, Роберт снимает телефонную трубку с рычага. Когда он набирает номер, проходит несколько длинных гудков, после которых ему отвечает миссис Денбро:

— Да?

Даже сквозь помехи слышно, какой хриплый у нее голос.

— Добрый день. Это детектив Роберт Грей. Я могу заехать сегодня поговорить с Биллом?

— Он вернется из школы часам к трем. Приезжайте.

Его немного удивляет, что Билл так быстро вернулся в школу. Но не так сильно, как отсутствие «зачем» или «с какой целью» в ответе миссис Денбро. Это очень опасное поведение для человека, который пережил смерть сына. Как бы она не забыла, что у нее остались еще один ребенок, муж и она сама, пока ее одолевают мысли о Джордже.

— Я встречу его у школы. Спасибо, — Роберт уже думает бросить трубку, но ему так тревожно за нее, что он добавляет. — Как вы? Может, мне все-таки к вам приехать?

Ему бы не хотелось. Он смотрит на часы на запястье — уроки почти кончились. Но если необходимо, он это сделает. Как любил говорить Хэчери — сначала живые.

— Нет, спасибо, детектив, — отвечает она довольно уверенно. — Все в порядке.

— Спасибо вам. Не беспокойтесь. Мы просто поболтаем с Биллом о том, что говорят о похищенных детях другие ребята.

Звучит неубедительно, но она и не переживает. И едва телефонная трубка вновь касается рычага, Роберт уже направляется к выходу из участка.

Он едет к школе, удивляясь, как всего за две недели здесь стал ориентироваться в этом городе, как в своем родном. Паркуется Роберт на противоположной от школы стороне улицы и с досадой замечает, что поток учеников, вытекающий из узкого горлышка ворот, почти стих. Он выходит из машины и наблюдает, как школьный двор покидают последние одиночки, среди которых, конечно, нет Билла, пока дорожка, ведущая к зданию, не превращается в пустырь.

Так как дети уже разошлись и тлетворно влиять не на кого, Роберт решает покурить, прежде, чем ехать к Денбро домой. Солнце ненадолго выходит из-за серых туч, прячась в прозрачной дымке, но от этого Роберту становится немного теплее. Он делает несколько затяжек с закрытыми глазами, подставляя лицо под его слабые лучи. Ему немного жаль, что он просидел все утро за бумагами, ведь даже такие погожие дни этой осенью редкость.

Когда он вновь возвращается на улицу из своего минутного забвения, по тротуару в сторону парка торопливым шагом идет подросток. Издалека парень один в один похож на Билла. И в самом деле Роберт узнает его лицо, когда тот поворачивается к нему боком, сворачивая в переулок. Он спешно тушит окурок, бросает его в урну и направляется вслед за Денбро.

Если тебе везет, хватайся и тяни — еще одна мудрость детектива Хэчери. У старых копов их полно. Роберт даже шутил, что если он сам начнет собирать присказки, кто-то должен будет милостиво его пристрелить.

Билла он догоняет уже в переулке. Сперва Роберт не может понять, чем тот занят, но до него доходит, когда Билл зажигает сигарету. Возможно, он впервые решил снять стресс курением, потому что сразу же заходится в приступе кашля.

Вдруг взгляд Билла проходится по Роберту, и тот неловко машет ему в приветствии. Да, технически он следил за ним, но он не хочет, чтобы его поведение было истолковано неверно. Билл застывает с тлеющей сигаретой в руках. Роберт идет к нему со своим традиционно дружелюбным выражением лица. Одно время он даже тренировал его перед зеркалом, когда бывший напарник сказал, что никто не любит слишком серьезных людей. Кто бы мог поверить, что в такой паре это будет сказано о детективе, который на тридцать пять лет моложе другого?

— Привет, Билл.

Ситуация становится еще более неловкой, когда Роберт замечает, что глаза Билла в рассеянных солнечных лучах блестят от слез. Но тот поспешно моргает, чтобы избавиться от них, и отвечает вымученной улыбкой.

— З-з-з… Привет, детектив Грей. Вы следите за мной?

Какой неожиданный вопрос.

— Я увидел тебя на улице, — отвечает Роберт. — У меня есть к тебе разговор.


	5. Гипноз

Билл докуривает сигарету, ожидая, что же Роберт ему скажет. Наверное, стоит подумать, как начать этот разговор и не выставить себя некомпетентным кретином. Но Роберт чувствует, что время отчаянных мер уже пришло.

— Можешь показать мне те постеры, о которых ты говорил? — спрашивает он. — Хотя бы пару из них.

— Без п-проблем, — отвечает Билл и тушит сигарету о стену.

Привычным движением Билл замахивается, чтобы выбросить окурок на землю, но останавливает себя. Он осматривается, находит взглядом мусорный бак и решает сделать все правильно. Что ж, значит, курит он не впервые, думает Роберт. Не то чтобы его это беспокоило. Просто еще один факт для папки с именем Билла Денбро в голове детектива.

— Ты сказал, что видел объявления у библиотеки и магазина, — напоминает он, когда они с Биллом выходят из переулка. — Я проверил и там, и там, но не увидел ни одного.

— «Секонд-хенд р-роуз, секонд-хенд клоуз»? Наверное, владелец снял их. Он всегда злится, когда что-то вешают на стену его м-магазина.

Чертов город, где срывают даже фотографии пропавших детей. Кто вообще так делает?

— А у библиотеки?

— У б-библиотеки никто ничего не снимает. Я покажу. Хотя, — Билл замолкает и смотрит на Роберта снизу вверх с сомнением. — Вы же говорили, что ходили туда.

— Давай попробуем еще раз?

Билл пожимает плечами, но соглашается. Он прав, логики в этом мало, но что еще Роберту остается делать? У него есть два дела и никакой связи между ними. Что ему нужно, так это найти какие-то точки опоры, на которых можно построить свою теорию. Пока же он только разъезжает по всему городу в поисках подходящей площадки.

— Пройдемся пешком? — предлагает он. — Сколько тут идти? Пять минут?

Роберт чуть не добавляет, что жаль тратить такой теплый день впустую. Но для подобных заявлений пока рановато. Он ведь все еще на работе, а прогулки в его обязанности не входят.

— Конечно, давайте, — отвечает Билл поспешно.

Для многих подростков остаться наедине с малознакомым взрослым — это кошмар наяву. Но Билл, похоже, не торопится домой. Роберт вспоминает свой разговор с миссис Денбро и догадывается, что там его ждет атмосфера не из приятных. Желание Билла избежать ее понять несложно. Хотя кто-то может сказать, что по отношению к родителям он поступает безответственно, Роберт так не считает.

Они минуют школу и брошенную рядом машину, на капоте которой блестят лучи рассеянного солнечного света, и направляются дальше по улице. Поначалу Билл и Роберт идут в тишине. Но чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно в уютном молчании, Роберт слишком привык играть в «кто заговорит первым, тот выбывает» в комнате для допросов. Ему кажется, еще минута и Билл спросит: «Чего вы пытаетесь добиться от меня, детектив? Показаний под п-присягой?».

— Как твой рассказ? — спрашивает он, чтобы поддержать разговор.

— Пишу. По часу в день после д-домашних за-заданий.

Отвечает Билл охотно. Как будто Роберт заработал пару очков в его личной таблице за то, что не забыл. Видно, что Билл готов делиться своими мыслями, если его спросят. Чаще по долгу службы Роберт встречается с обратным, но и такое тоже бывает. Поэтому, чтобы не отпугнуть Билла, вопросы он старается задавать самым небрежным и естественным тоном, на который способен.

— Хочешь стать писателем?

— Я не у-уверен, что п-получится. Не думаю, что это будет кому-то интересно.

Роберта его слова интригуют. О таких людях, как он, говорят, что любопытство их погубит. Но просить Билла почитать его рассказы — это глупость по многим причинам. С одной стороны он должен держать дистанцию со всеми, кто фигурирует в деле. С другой Роберт не хочет тяготить Билла. С чего он вообще взял, что тот покажет ему свои работы? Роберта никогда не называли ни легким в общении человеком, ни душой компании. Он может шутить, что-то рассказывать, спрашивать, как там поживает твоя кошка и все такое, но он не из тех людей, которых каждый вечер зовут поболтать за бокалом пива. Только если собираются все и оставлять кого-то в стороне совсем невежливо.

Вот поэтому, считал его бывший напарник Хэчери, у Роберта не сложилось с той замечательной девушкой. Под ней он, конечно, всегда подразумевал Карен, дочь одного из их бангорских коллег. Расстались они очень мирно, без скандалов. Карен просто сказала, что хочет большой красивый дом за городом, троих детей, двух собак, барбекю по воскресеньям и намерена это получить. С тех пор прошел год, так что Роберт почти не жалеет. Такие, как он, заняты работой и проводят большую часть времени времени в своих мыслях, и это не изменился никогда. Сказать иначе значило обмануть ожидания человека, который этого не заслуживает. Просто Роберту нужен кто-то такой же, как он сам, вот и все.

— О чем ты пишешь? — все же интересуется он. — Я уверен, что твои рассказы кого-нибудь заинтересуют.

— П-помните, я говорил, что читал «Убить пе-пересмешника»? — спрашивает Билл, и, когда Роберт кивает, продолжает: — Это очень хорошая книга. Правда. Но я такую не напишу. Она строится не вокруг того, что мне интересно, потому что с-сюжет там работает только на одну и-идею. Как и во всей настоящей л-литературе.

— Ты про… — Роберт не совсем понимает это объяснение. — Про проблематику?

— Да. Про нее. Мне нравятся с-сюжеты Лавкрафта и Эдгара По. И я уверен, что они могут раскрывать те же проблемы, но мне все равно. Я не хочу никого у-учить. Я хочу рассказать истории, которые увлекают, а не наставляют.

Теперь все становится яснее. Сюжеты Эдгара По и Лавкрафта Роберту знакомы, поэтому ему кажется, что Билл не прав. Люди сходят с ума по ужасам точно так же, как по Большим американским романам. Это давно не новость, что публика любит обгладывать все загадочное и мрачное. В том числе и сам Роберт, хотя он в жизни насмотрелся всякого и за пределами книжных страниц.

Внезапно, как часто бывает с такими мыслями, он вспоминает, что уже несколько лет не читает по-настоящему. Конечно, у него на прикроватном столе всегда лежит какая-нибудь книга, но обычно он либо слишком занят, либо слишком устал, чтобы ее открыть. Забавно, что в семнадцать он обещал себе читать по роману в неделю до конца своих дней. Ведь в семнадцать у тебя есть все время мира и ты уверен, что никогда не станешь одним из скучных серых взрослых, у которых нет ни интересов, ни увлечений.

— Я думаю, людям нравятся такие истории, — произносит Роберт ободряюще после небольшой паузы. — Ко всему ужасному нас влечет точно так же, как к прекрасному. Иначе все журналисты потеряли бы работу.

Билл усмехается.

— Я обязательно передам ваши c-слова моему преподавателю по литературе. Он считает, что у любой книги должна быть це-цель. А развлечь читателя недостаточно. Потому что развлекать читателя — удел де-дешевых ж-журналов.

— Скажи ему, что книги Чарльза Диккенса тоже печатали в журналах.

— В дешевых? — спрашивает Билл с намеком на улыбку.

Но не успевает Роберт придумать ответ, как из-за угла показывается здание библиотеки. Разговор о литературе, каким бы интересным он ни был, на этом прерывается. В ситуации есть своя ирония, ну и черт с ней.

Вместе с Биллом они подходят к доске объявлений, установленной перед главным входом. Неподалеку от них несколько человек курят и тихо переговариваются, жестикулируя зажатыми в руках чашками с кофе. Роберт коротко оценивает их и почти отворачивается, когда его внимание привлекает странный факт — на них с Биллом никто не смотрит. И по пути ни один из прохожих не удостоил их более чем скользящим рассеянным взглядом. Удивительно, ведь раньше за жителями Дерри такого не водилось. Они никогда не стеснялись пялится на заезжего детектива, а их парочка с Биллом и вовсе должна была вызвать неуемный интерес. Но теперь глаза окружающих словно померкли. Они вдруг превратились в людей, которые многое пропускают. Даже слишком многое.

Роберт осознает, что его восприятие мира и людей постепенно выбивается из колеи. И только этим он объясняет то, что происходит дальше.

Доска объявлений, как и в прошлый раз, пестрит новыми и старыми попытками что-то приобрести или сплавить. Поначалу Роберт не замечает на ней ничего особенного. Но затем Билл срывает одну из листовок и передает ему. Это и в самом деле объявление о пропаже ребенка с фотографией и текстом, набранным на пишущей машинке. На снимке не МакГи и не Скоули, чьи лица за две последние недели стали знакомы ему лучше, чем лицо любого другого жителя Дерри или даже свое собственное.

Роберт поднимает взгляд на доску, замечая, что Билл следит за ним. Он старается не подавать виду, когда видит сначала второй постер, а затем и третий. Вот одну секунду их нет, а в другую они уже появляются, словно из ниоткуда, прямо у него перед носом. По состоянию бумаги сложно сказать, как давно они здесь висят, но похоже, что уже несколько дней. Как, черт возьми, Роберт не заметил их в прошлый раз?

Правда больше его беспокоит другое. Одно объявление разительно отличается от остальных. Первое, посвященное Нику Фостеру, сделано силами родственников ребенка. Два других, касающихся Лив Джейнс и Тары Хофф, напечатаны департаментом полиции Дерри. Тем самым, где работает Харди, который полчаса назад рассказывал Роберту, что не знает ни о каких других пропавших детях.

Вопрос напрашивается сам собой. Позже Роберт задаст его самому себе, но не сейчас. Не перед Биллом, которому не стоит быть в курсе таких подробностей.

— Ты знаешь этих детей? — спрашивает он, срывая два оставшихся объявления.

— Н-не лично. Мой папа работает с отцом Ника Фостера. Он как-то сказал, что они собираются переехать в Б-Бангор, где есть специальная школа для глухих.

Пока Билл говорит, Роберт вчитывается в текст и замечает упоминание проблем Ника со слухом. Он едва успевает прикусить язык, чтобы не выдать Биллу ненужную информацию о своем брате.

— Да, таким ребятам тяжело учиться с остальными, — бормочет он, задумчиво глядя на улыбающегося со снимка Ника. — Им вообще тяжело учиться.

Пока воспоминания не берут над ним верх, Роберт берется изучать второе объявление, напечатанное уже по запросу полицейского управления Дерри. Пропавшая Тара Хофф, как и Ник, ему не знакома. У девочки неуверенный, испуганный взгляд и детское лицо, но из всех она самая старшая, почти ровесница Билла. Ему интересно, могла ли она быть знакома с МакГи и Скоули. Если да, возможно, тогда все начало бы складываться.

— Тара на домашнем обучении, — продолжает Билл, словно читая его мысли. — У нее какие-то проблемы с сердцем. А Лив ходила в школу с Дж-Дж...

Ему никак не удается произнести имя брата до конца. Роберт знает, что если у человека есть дефект речи, самое лучшее — это сделать вид, будто его нет. Но Билл только нервничает все сильнее с каждой неудачей.

— С Джорджем, — мягко договаривает Роберт за него.

Билл прекращает свои попытки, но и без того грустное лицо становится еще более скорбным. Сейчас он скорее похож на потерянного ребенка, чем на парня, который вот-вот будет поступать в колледж.

— Мы н-называем его Дж-Дж-Дж-Джорджи.

Роберт печально улыбается. Действительно. Мальчик слишком маленький, чтобы быть Джорджем. И станет им теперь только на надгробной плите и в полицейских отчетах.

Вдруг в памяти всплывает еще один эпизод. «Я ничего не знаю про МакГи». Дети ведь нечасто называют друг друга по фамилиям, так? Фраза Стэнли Уриса казалась Роберту подозрительной тогда и кажется еще более непонятной сейчас.

— А вы уверены…

Билл опять запинается. Роберт смотрит на него в ожидании. Тот мнется на месте, засунув руки в карманы своих вельветовых брюк. Но, чтобы понять, о чем он, детективом быть не нужно.

— Вы уверены, что Дж-Джорджи у-умер? — наконец договаривает он.

Да, Роберт уверен. Он не сомневался в этом с того момента, как увидел кровь у ливневки. Конечно, всегда остается мизерная вероятность, что случилось нечто непредсказуемое, но обычно самое простое решение — самое верное. Джорджи погиб от шока еще до того, как тело переместили.

Переместили? Или все-таки пора взглянуть в лицо фактам? Джорджи утащили в водосток, который по словам Харди забит мусором под завязку. Но можно ли теперь верить местным копам? Роберт, и без того склонный к паранойе, решает, что нет.

— Я уверен на девяносто пять процентов, — честно отвечает он, хотя обычно число было бы выше.

Параноидальные мысли, выброшенные на поверхность из глубин подсознания, всегда приносят с собой веру в невозможное. Глупо давать Биллу даже пять процентов надежды, но лгать Роберт не хочет. Дело, которое он должен был расследовать без особого труда в ожидании нового напарника, вызывает у него все больше и больше сомнений. И в первую очередь по поводу своего подхода к нему.

— П-п-простите, — бормочет Билл опять сбивающимся хриплым голосом. — Я просто… Е-если бы они хотя бы нашли его тело, было бы…

— Да, конечно. Я понимаю.

В его словах есть смысл. Роберт не раз бывал на похоронах, где закапывали пустой гроб. Иногда люди и вовсе прощались лишь с надписью на табличке. И каждый раз казалось, что все просто притворяются. Как будто подозревают, что это еще не конец. Как будто такие мертвецы, как Джорджи, потом возвращаются призраками, преследуя живых.

Роберт замечает, что Билл совсем расклеивается. Тот шмыгает носом, уставившись на фотографию пропавшей Лив Джейнс, смятую в руках. Вид у него такой, словно он пытается принять на себя вину за все смертные грехи. Или только за один, но самый важный. Это ведь он не пошел в тот день с братом, это ведь у него нашлись дела поважнее. Неужели он и правда об этом думает?

Вдруг Роберт делает нечто неожиданное для себя. Он кладет руку на плечо Билла, ненавязчиво и без панибратства. Билл смотрит на него удивленно, но почти с благодарностью. Роберту кажется, что еще секунда и тот разрыдается и бросится плакать у него на плече, пока не кончатся слезы, но, конечно, этого не происходит. Биллу нужен друг, которому он сможет все объяснить, но мир подростков слишком сложен для этого. Многие из них уже возвели вокруг себя стены, не понимая, с каким трудом будут разбирать их потом по песчинкам.

В голову приходит идея, безумная и правильная одновременно. Роберт убирает руку и смотрит на часы на запястье — времени никогда нет, но запланированной работой можно будет заняться позже. Договориться о встрече с родственниками похищенных, собрать информацию о семьях — все это никуда не денется.

— Слушай, Билл, если ты не хочешь возвращаться домой, я знаю кое-что, что может тебе помочь.

Печальный взгляд Билла меняется на заинтересованный.

— Я знаю место, куда можно поехать, — продолжает Роберт. — Если ты хочешь побыть на свежем воздухе.

Все это звучит, как начало местных страшилок про гомиков, подстерегающих школьников в Бэсси-парке. О них Роберт узнал во время сбора информации по делу Скоули и МакГи. Соседи первой предполагали, что похищение — это их рук дело, но зачем загадочным гомосексуалистам понадобились две девочки, объяснить никто не смог. Роберт проверил эту версию и ничего, кроме матерных надписей по теме в переходе под мостом, не нашел. Как всегда, про так называемых гомиков болтали больше, чем они доставляли кому-то хлопот.

— Это д-д-далеко? — спрашивает Билл с ожидаемым подозрением.

— В конце Нейболт-стрит. За переездом.

Звучит еще хуже, но отступать некуда. Поэтому Роберт спешит добавить:

— Я не собираюсь делать ничего такого. Просто…

Билл перебивает его.

— Хорошо, д-давайте.

Люди в состоянии Билла восприимчивы. Кажется, он готов делать, что угодно, если его направить. Может даже хорошо, что именно Роберт встретил его сегодня. Он ведь точно не собирается использовать состояние Билла в своих интересах.

— Постараюсь тебя немного отвлечь, — говорит Роберт искренне.

И, кажется, Билл замечает это в его голосе. Формальность беседы тает, может, всего на время, но она растворяется от теплых слов. Что ж, иногда даже такому человеку, как детектив Роберт Грей, удается растопить лед. И ему это нравится.

Под слабым осенним солнцем они возвращаются к машине, припаркованной у школы. Роберт приглашает Билла занять пассажирское сиденье, садится сам и кладет в ящик приборной панели смятые объявления. Билл бросает короткий взгляд на его содержимое. Парень любопытен, как и подобает писателю. Но у Роберта в машине ничего интересного нет — пара блокнотов, карандаш и щегольские солнцезащитные очки, в которых он успел походить в Дерри всего один день, прежде чем погода испортилась окончательно.

По пути они делают остановку у магазина, где по дешёвке продается всякий хлам. Они могли бы зайти в «Секонд-хенд роуз, секонд-хенд клоуз», но Роберт из принципа не желает покупать что-то у человека, который срывает объявления о пропаже детей.

Когда он возвращается в машину, где оставил Билла ждать, тот спрашивает, можно ли включить радио. Без проблем, отвечает Роберт легко. Тема для праздной болтовни находится сама собой, когда музыка заполняет все пространство тесного непримечательного седана. По местной станции крутят Джина Питни, и Билл рассказывает, как все лето ставил его песни своей матери. Но они оба сходятся на том, что предпочли бы Джоан Баэз с присущим ей мрачным очарованием. Разговор и правда клеится, как будто они два веселых приятеля без проблем, а не те, кто есть на самом деле.

Пока они обсуждают музыку, Роберт выруливает на Нейболт-стрит. Здесь один дом своим видом выбивается даже из общей депрессивной атмосферы осеннего Дерри. Переезд, перекрытый шлагбаумом, преграждает им путь так, что загадочное здание остается в поле зрения далеко позади. Издалека доносится тихий гул приближающегося поезда, но говорить он пока не мешает.

— Что это за дом? — спрашивает Роберт, когда автомобиль тормозит.

— Г-говорят там жи-жи…

Призраки? Роберт почти ждет, что Билл это скажет. Ведь если и существует обиталище, подходящее тлетворным духам Новой Англии, выглядеть оно должно, как этот покосившийся заколоченный дом.

— Там живут то-торчки, — заканчивает Билл.

Роберт не сдерживает смешок. Удивительно, думает он, откуда вообще в этом городе такая экзотика — гомики, торчки? Разве Дерри не должен быть тихим семейным городом, где никто не запирает дверей? Когда это все началось? И почему именно здесь? Даже провинциальный Касл-Рок, где Роберт недавно провел несколько недель, теперь больше похож на безопасный и процветающий уголок. Что тогда не так с этой дырой?

Поезд приближается, и Роберт решает не развивать тему. Наверняка Билл мечтает выбраться из Дерри, и ему ни к чему в очередной раз слушать, что делать тут нечего. Особенно от приезжего.

Рев тяжелого состава заполняет собой все вокруг, пока тот, груженый древесиной, проезжает мимо. Когда локомотив исчезает за поворотом, унося за собой неуклюжий длинный хвост, переезд вновь открывается. Отсюда ехать уже недалеко — вдоль рельс, пока дорога не уходит в лес. Роберт все еще неважно ориентируется в окрестностях, но знает, что так можно добраться до того, что местные называют Барренсом. Они с Харди ездили в этот район, когда им сообщили о детском рюкзаке, оставленном возле путей. Конечно, ни одной из пропавших девочек рюкзак не принадлежал.

Через пару минут автомобиль останавливается на съезде с грунтовой дороги. Роберт и Билл выбираются из машины и смотрят по сторонам, словно пытаясь осознать, где они оказались. Вдали, за деревьями, на которых еще сохранилась почти вся желтеющая листва, как ориентир виднеется водонапорная башня.

— Это самый длинный п-путь в Мемориальный п-парк в моей жизни, — говорит Билл без придирки.

— С открытием тебя, — отвечает Роберт так же мирно.

Он не знал, что Мемориальный парк тянется настолько далеко. Но о поездке не жалеет. Если никто не заходит в парк с этой стороны, значит, почти никто не видит его таким, как они сейчас.

И действительно в этом день в лесу, кроме них, никого нет. Солнце пробивается сквозь кроны высоких буков, нагревая и без того приятный воздух еще сильнее. От сохранившей тепло почвы исходит влажный землистый запах. Река отсюда достаточно далеко, чтобы не перебивать его вонью нечистот, но близость к Барренсу чувствуется в попадающейся тут и там вымытой дождями породе.

Под любопытным взглядом Билла Роберт открывает багажник и достает картонную коробку. Пока он опускает ящик на землю, внутри звенят тарелки и чашки. Одну из чашек Роберт вынимает и передает Биллу. Тот берет ее за ручку, словно не зная, для чего она нужна и что с ней делать.

— Разбей ее, — говорит Роберт.

Билл смотрит на него непонимающе. Роберт не любит молчать рядом с кем-то, но поддерживать дружеский разговор ему тоже бывает трудно. Особенно если нужно выразить словами, то что его голове существует в виде образа и ощущения.

Он хочет, чтобы Билл просто взял эти чертовы чашки и тарелки и уничтожил их, потому что ему не помешает почувствовать, что ошибаться нормально. Что можно разбить тарелку, за которую твоя мать отругала бы тебя и, может, добавила бы что-то про место, откуда растут твои руки, но конец света не наступит. Что на этом жизнь не заканчивается. Выместить злость в конце концов.

У Билла умер брат. Роберту кажется, такая встряска пойдет ему на пользу. Парню нужно увидеть, что он еще может что-то контролировать. Почувствовать, что он не скован по рукам и ногам. Дело не в ярости или мести, а в том, чтобы дать себе немного свободы. Простить себе пару ошибок. Ему только пятнадцать, почти шестнадцать, но его внутренние замки уже достаточно крепкие и взрослые.

— Просто попробуй, — наконец добавляет он.

И Билл, кажется, опять обо всем догадывается. Он долгое время смотрит на простую ничем не примечательную чашку в своих руках, словно это что-то такое, что не стоит пятнадцать центов и о чем кто-то будет жалеть. Потом несильно замахивается и бросает ее прямо на один из камней.

Перед глазами Роберта вспыхивают воспоминания. Он знал, что так будет — они всегда возвращаются. Есть мысли, которые никогда не уходят достаточно глубоко, но Роберт привык отсылать их прочь. Поэтому он не отворачивается и продолжает смотреть.

Дальше старая посуда летит уже быстрее. Она вертится в воздухе, бьется на крупные осколки, осыпает землю градом. Звон приятный, хоть и резкий. Движения Билла все более уверенные и свободные. Роберт наблюдает за тем, как он заносит руку вверх и на выдохе отпускает старое блюдце. Оно раскалывается на несколько частей почти изящно, словно в кино.

Это зачаровывает. Нет, не совсем так. Гипнотизирует — вот правильное слово. Мир вокруг постепенно замедляется и сужается до одной точки, где происходит представление. Каждый звук доносится издалека. Роберт следит, даже не моргая.

Однажды его гипнотизировали, и теперь эффект очень похожий. Год назад они с Хэчери имели дело с человеком, который утверждал, что совершил преступление, находясь под влиянием чужой воли. Роберт вызвался попробовать гипноз на себе, хотя знал, что опыт ему не понравится. В этом он оказался прав, ведь у него и так пунктик насчет потери самоконтроля. Но эксперт сказал, что далеко не все подвержены гипнозу в такой степени. И даже если человек восприимчив, заставить кого-то совершить преступление против его воли в таком состоянии невозможно.

Точно как тогда, мир перестает существовать. Неповоротливые мысли все замедляются, пока не замирают совсем. Роберт еще понимает, что хочет выбраться, но уже не может. Словно какой-то морской монстр, слишком уродливый, чтобы жить при свете дня, хватает за лодыжку и тянет на глубину, а Роберт не делает ничего, чтобы спастись. Хотя, если подумать, что вообще он делает?

Чем он занимался в этом городе? Он провел тщательную работу, расследуя исчезновение МакГи и Сколуи. Но что с остальными? Что полезного он сделал с тех пор, как Джорджа Денбро убили? Он вел себя так, словно торопиться незачем. Как будто на кону не жизни детей, а чья-то украденная сумочка. Вместо того, чтобы договориться о встречах с родственниками пропавших, он потащил Билла в Мемориальный парк бить тарелки. Если бы он работал, как обычно, он бы уже сегодня до заката встретился с кем-то из свидетелей. Что с ним не так? Это из-за того, что без Хэчери ему трудно справиться со внезапно разросшимся делом? Или в него проникла всепоглощающая апатия проклятого Дерри?

Из забытья его выводит какой-то звук — далекий, но громкий. Через секунду Роберт понимает, что позади них через переезд проходит очередной грузовой поезд. Как ни странно в тот момент его мысли вдруг становятся ясными и чистыми. Словно кто-то закончил сеанс гипноза по щелчку пальцев. Теперь Роберт, как обычно, знает, что делать. Потому что это его работа и он в ней хорош. Заполнение документации и долгие бессмысленные размышления не помогут распутать это дело. Может, расследование и зависит во многом от удачи, но также и от обстоятельств, которые делают эту удачу возможной. И вот это уже ответственность детектива.

Он вспоминает, что все еще не один здесь и обращает внимание на Билла. Тот стоит над грудой осколков с единственной уцелевшей тарелкой в руках и смотрит на Роберта. Битье посуды давно прекратилось. Глаза у него такие же несчастные, как и раньше, но лицо раскрасневшееся и удивительно умиротворенное. На губах застыла полуулыбка, за которую Билла вскоре будут любить его девушки.

— Ваша очередь, — говорит Билл и протягивает ему тарелку.

Роберт рефлекторно усмехается в ответ. Зачем ему это? У него все в порядке. Но вдруг тарелка, которую он берет в руки, становится слишком настоящей. Как прошлое, с которым никак не выходит проститься, хотя воспоминания давно ничего не стоят.

Но он бросает ее и не сожалеет, когда та бьется об острый скальный выступ. Кажется, что сейчас они делают что-то важное. Как будто это все имеет смысл. Как-то меняет его жизнь. Или их жизни. Ведь все возможно, да?

Им обоим сейчас не помешает посмотреть на себя под другим углом. Когда еще они сделают что-то такое, чего никогда не делали раньше и скорее всего больше не повторят? Не зря говорят, что полезно заставить себя думать иначе. Иначе мышление станет похоже на туннельное зрение. Точно на грани гипноза.

— Мне н-нравится ваш сп-спо-способ. Я понял, о чем вы, — Билл смотрит на него. — Р-раньше, когда надо мной шутили из-за за-заикания, я брал свой в-велосипед и гнал на нем так, как будто меня преследует сам д-дьявол. Не знаю, почему я прекратил. Наверное, потому что перестал за-заикаться.

Когда Билл волнуется, заикание усиливается, но Роберт терпеливо ждет и не перебивает. Он думает, что стоит посоветовать Биллу быть осторожнее с велосипедом, но это ни к чему. Мальчик же не идиот. И Роберт ему не отец.

— Иногда всем нам нужно отдохнуть от всего этого, — отвечает он в конце концов. — Запомнить какой-то хороший момент.

— Это был хороший момент, — произносит Билл серьезно. — Спасибо.

Роберт кивает ему. Секунду они смотрят друг на друга, словно понимают, что у каждого на уме. Потом Роберт подталкивает носком ботинка пустую картонную коробку, в которой недавно лежали чашки и тарелки.

— Приятно, что твой способ оставляет меньше мусора.

— Да-а, придется все это убрать, — отвечает Билл почти весело.

Они улыбаются друг другу всего на одно короткое мгновение, вновь, как беззаботные приятели. После чего наклоняются, чтобы взяться за разгребание бесформенной груды обломков и продолжить жить своей жизнью.

Роберт помнит, что нужно спешить, но самое главное это преодолеть то оцепенение, которому он больше не позволит себя захватить. Чем бы оно ни было. Он намерен довести дело до конца и во всем разобраться. И ни Харди, ни другие копы, ни даже сам Дерри ему в этом не помешают.


	6. Посторонний

Будь это обычное дело, Роберт подошел бы к опросу иначе. Он поочередно пригласил бы свидетелей в участок, чтобы там, в присутствии, как минимум, двоих полицейских, их показания перетекли на бумагу и у всех причастных сложилась картина происходящего. Но в его расследовании в Дерри мало обычного. И, значит, одобренные методы здесь не годятся, как бы Роберта это не огорчало.

Да, он получил свою работу детектива так рано в первую очередь благодаря нестандартным подходам. Его начальству нравилось, что Роберт из тех людей, которые умеют взглянуть на ситуацию под разными углами и при этом знают, когда нужно остановиться. По крайней мере, он контролировал себя, пока работал с Хэчери и до того, как приехал в этот чертов город. Но осознание добралось до него и здесь. Как только он увидел все эти объявления и реальность начала ускользать сквозь пальцы, оказалось, что человеку, который открывает свой разум чему-то незнакомому, нужно оставлять себе ориентиры, чтобы найти по ним путь обратно, в привычный мир. Позаботился ли он об этом? Едва ли.

С приземленным и невыносимо жизнерадостным Хэчери у них сложился отличный баланс. Пусть они не стали лучшими друзьями, но раскрывать дела вместе могли. Например, в Касл-Роке, где расследование смерти двоих охранников шло, как по учебнику, до тех пор, пока цепочка показаний не привела их к парню по имени Уильям Дежарден.

Уильям тоже работал в тюрьме Шоушенк. У него были мотив и средства, но адвокат защиты, брат Уильяма, настаивал на алиби. Согласно журналу и свидетельствам коллег в день убийства Дежарден не покидал здание в течение всей смены. Кто-то даже видел его в столовой. Так что он никак не мог отлучиться, как минимум, на два часа, добраться до гаража одного из убитых, взять топор и прикончить этих ребят. Но Роберт и Хэчери считали, что мотив Дежардена сильнее, чем его алиби. Брат подозреваемого задолжал убитым крупную сумму, которой у того не было. Сам же Уильям вписывался в их понимание о человеке, которого они ищут, без натяжек и условий. На нем разве что не горела одежда, пока они его допрашивали.

Дежарден был высоким неплохо сложенным парнем, который вполне мог справиться даже с двумя людьми. И, в отличие от брата, он был слегка глуповат. Хэчери считал, как только Уильям поймет, что все серьезно, он начнет паниковать и признается в надежде смягчить приговор. С его высоким ростом ему не хватало лишь дородности, чтобы стать живым воплощением простоватого здоровяка Ленни из повести Джона Стейнбека «О мышах и людях» (еще одной из тех книг, которые никогда не напишет Билл Денбро). Но брат Уильяма, как водится, был умным и изворотливым, поэтому своих долгов не признавал и заставлял клиента держать язык за зубами. Так что у вас, господа детективы, есть только чужие слова против чужих слов. И вообще у каждого в этом городе есть топор и зуб на соседа, знаете ли.

Суд присяжных мог купиться на мотив, но Хэчери сомневался, что алиби его не перекроет. В этом округе (если не в любом округе) мало кто был готов идти против знакомого человека. Детективы уедут, а им придется разбираться здесь самим. Тогда Роберт предложил кое-что, что может помочь им найти более убедительные слова против слов адвоката Дежардена.

Многие в городе говорили, что Шоушенк — это проклятое место. С шепотом призраков погибших заключенных в лазарете, ощущением ледяных пальцев на шее в сумраке одиночки и всем причитающимся. Но Роберт назвал бы его скорее плохим. Раньше он никогда не бывал там, где оказываются люди, которых он помогал посадить за решетку, и ему стало не по себе. Насколько он был уверен во всех своих действиях, чтобы заявить, что ни разу не ошибся? Даже не на девяносто пять процентов. Да он не был уверен в том, что закрыл дверь, когда выходил утром из отельного номера, не то что в чем-то более серьезном.

И когда Роберт вспомнил то гнетущее чувство, которое овладевало им в стенах тюрьмы, он подумал вот о чем. В таких местах легко спрятать что-то у всех на виду, если сделать вид, что оно должно там быть. Потому что бдительность — это избирательное внимание. Охранники Шоушенка натренированы на определенный порядок, и Дежардену даже не нужно быть слишком умным, чтобы под него подстроиться. Скорее наоборот, излишние размышления могли только навредить.

Эксперимент, который предложил провести Роберт, встретил сомнения Хэчери и неодобрение директора тюрьмы, но оба пошли ему навстречу. Его идея состояла в том, что Дежарден у всех на виду покинул свое рабочее место, выбрался незамеченным из здания, перелез через забор, отделявший блок, который теперь находится на реконструкции и, воспользовавшись своими ключами, легко вышел наружу и так же вернулся.

Директор Эшли посчитал выгоды для себя и неохотно согласился. Тогда они с Хэчери разыграли свою сценку. Роберт должен был пройти предполагаемым путем Дежардена в обычный рабочий день и посмотреть на реакцию людей вокруг. Никто из охранников не был предупрежден. Он даже надел форменную рубашку персонала и кепку, чтобы слиться с серостью тюремных коридоров.

Пока Роберт, притворяясь убийцей, вышагивал по блоку мимо камер заключенных, его заметил всего один человек. Но когда он выбрался из жилых помещений, никто даже не пытался его остановить. Роберт шел там и думал о простом факте, который почему-то легко забыть, когда работаешь детективом. Люди видят только то, что могут видеть. И со временем перестают верить, что непонятное и невообразимое тоже случается. Не важно, насколько близко рядом с ними.

Если бы его эксперимент провалился, это бы ничего не доказало. Но в форме охранника Роберт легко преодолел весь путь до выхода из блока «А», не привлекая внимание. Там он открыл своими ключами двери и вышел на задний двор, где под теплым летним солнцем лежали готовые для отправки в прачечную химикаты, от которых исходил тот же запах, который за годы въелся в полы и стены всей тюрьмы.

Роберт добрался до забора, отделявшего территорию блока «F», и пододвинул к нему несколько мешков. Казалось, те весили тонну, и он вообще сомневался, что ему удастся сложить их друг на друга, пока перед ним наконец не выстроилась шаткая пирамида, готовая развалиться от любого движения. Он вытер пот со лба, щурясь в слепящем дневном свете, и принялся перелезать через кирпичный забор. Роберт не знал, ругался ли при этом Дежарден, но решил сохранить немного своей личности даже в роли другого человека. Поэтому, цепляясь за не слишком эффективную колючую проволоку одеждой, Роберт оценил ее как кусок дерьма.

Забор был одной из причин, по которой главным героем их пантомимы не мог стать менее заметный Хэчери. Дежарден со своими практически невероятными шестью футами и пятью дюймами был даже выше Роберта с его внушительными шестью и тремя. Человеку ниже или другой комплекции, возможно, пришлось бы засветиться у решетчатой двери между блоками, за которой всегда следят. Или привлечь к себе больше внимания в попытке соорудить что-то из мешков с сыпучим порошком внутри. Но если Роберт смог перебраться на другую сторону, смог бы и Дежарден. Как он вернулся, пока было неясно, но со строительными работами и минимумом охраны в закрытой для заключенных части тюрьмы это было неудивительно. Дежардену, который был хорошо знаком с территорий, провернуть такой трюк не составило бы труда.

Когда Роберт наконец спрыгнул на землю, он оказался один во дворе закрытого блока «F». На поле, раньше служившем прогулочной площадкой для заключенных, за год поселилось запустение. Брошенные кучи строительного мусора попадались по всей территории, в том числе и у забора. Роберт зашагал вперед, огибая их и пробираясь через сорную траву, и подумал о том, как легко стать кем-то другим в глазах людей. Ведь то, каким тебя видят, редко совпадает с тем, кто ты есть.

Вскоре без помех он добрался до блока «F» и прошел по зданию, скрывая звук своих шагов в шуме инструментов рабочих, которые чинили крышу. Когда Роберт наконец раскрыл двери, отделяющие его от свободы, он остановился на улице, глядя на движение машин на Редемпшн-стрит, и сделал глубокий вдох. Угнетающее действие мрачного каменного здания, обнесенного неприветливым забором с колючей проволокой, стало рассеиваться. Люди в городе, который почему-то носит название «Замковая гора», часто шутили, что там нет ни замков, ни скал. Но теперь Роберт подумал, что один замок в тридцати милях от Касл-Рока все-таки есть. С высокими стенами, дворами вместо рвов и тюремными блоками вместо роскошных залов.

Хэчери потом спросил, как во всю эту замечательную теорию вписывается появление Дежардена в столовой. Ведь один из охранников был уверен в том, что видел Уильяма там. Но Роберт не находил в этом ничего необъяснимого. Подобные свидетельства могли оказаться лишь неосознанной выдумкой, он даже читал когда-то о похожих случаях. Этот человек ждал, что Дежарден будет в определенном месте, ведь встречал его на обеде каждый день, и сам сформировал себе неверную идею. Но Роберт не стал добавлять, что всегда думал о памяти как об одной из самых ненадежных вещей на свете. Все вокруг и так считали его слишком зацикленным на своих пессимистичных мыслях, он не собирался подтверждать их предположения в очередной раз.

После этого приключения Хэчери поговорил с директором по поводу постороннего, который смог пробраться через всю тюрьму и остаться при этом незамеченным. Хэчери не сомневался в их способностях следить за заключенными, но был поражен тем, как легко человек в форме и с ключами в кармане смог провернуть нечто подобное. Директор закатил глаза и спросил у потолка: «Неужели нам нужны охранники, чтобы следить за охранниками?» Хотя про себя, наверное, подумал, что такое никогда больше не повториться.

Роберт и сам удивился, что после насмешек над его методами в начале совместной работы Хэчери принял эту идею всерьез. Тот сказал, что если раньше было их слово против слова Дежардена, то теперь присяжные скорее поверят в недостатки организации, чем в алиби. Он знал, что такое необычное расследование неизбежно привлечет интерес. Адвокат попытается дискредитировать лично Роберта как детектива, но к тому времени все остальные уже захотят отмыться от грязи и избавиться от Дежарденов.

Администрация тюрьмы вывернула все таким образом, что проблемы, обозначенные в ходе расследования, они свалили на недостаток финансирования и обучающих программ для персонала. Даже мэр Касл-Рока смог извлечь из этого свою пользу, всячески поощряя сотрудничество с независимыми детективами. Да, система несовершенна и неповоротлива. Но если она, скрипя всем своим громоздким чучелом, обращает взгляд на одно дело, все решается невероятно просто. Что немного обидно. Особенно для тех, кто бьется о ее неприступные стены годами.

В итоге история действительно кончилась положительно для всех, кроме Дежардена. Когда Роберт и Хэчери пришли к нему с ордером на арест, Дежарден достал ружье и попытался пустить его в ход. Если бы не Хэчери с его военным опытом, не ясно, чем бы это обернулось для Роберта. Но Хэчери успел выстрелить Дежардену в грудь, обезвредив его и при этом не повредив ему жизненно важные органы. По протоколу он должен был стрелять на поражение, но, как Хэчери потом сказал своему напарнику, раз уж у них все так хорошо складывается, то можно немного рискнуть.

Перед тем, как Дежардена увезли в больницу, тот посмотрел на детективов снизу вверх, лежа на земле, и забормотал: «Пожалуйста, дайте мне умереть. Лучше я умру, чем попаду туда. Пожалуйста, пристрелите меня» — и все в таком духе.

Он был абсолютно уверен, что его отправят в Шоушенк, и боялся, что жизнь превратится в кромешный ад, когда он попадет в руки заключенным, которых раньше охранял. В итоге Дежардена определили в исправительное учреждение общего режима в Норфолке, штат Массачусетс, а Роберт и Хэчери получили по чашке с логотипом Касл-Рока и поздравления коллег. Ребята из участка даже устроили вечеринку в «Закусочной Нэн» в честь предстоящего выхода Хэчери на пенсию. Казалось, в тот вечер людей в забегаловке набилось под завязку, ведь в округе не осталось ни одного человека, который не был бы очарован его харизмой.

Когда все порядком набрались, Хэчери попросил прощения у своих товарищей по бильярдному столу и позвал Роберта покурить на улицу. Роберт хоть и не был пьян, обрадовался возможности выйти из заполненного людьми душного здания. Последние несколько часов он мечтал о том, как приедет домой в свою квартиру в Бангоре и проспит на отсыревшей за время его отсутствия кровати двенадцать часов.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, — сказал Хэчери, закуривая.

— Во что?

Из-за закрытой двери доносилось пение. Пьяные голоса тянули какую-то похабную ирландскую песню про нетрезвых моряков и легких на подъем девиц. Глаза Хэчери блестели в свете фонарей, выдавая, что он выпил намного больше положенного.

— Что ты всегда находишь способ оправдать свою тягу к необычному опыту нуждами расследования, — ответил он и усмехнулся. — Если бы только налогоплательщики знали, на что идут их деньги.

Роберт мрачно посмотрел на него.

— Я не…

— Ты еще молодой парень. Это нормально.

Хэчери хлопнул его по плечу.

— Просто береги себя, хорошо? Ты принимаешь все слишком серьезно там, где это нужно, и там, где нет. Когда ты женишься, это пройдет. Помни об этом, — сказал он с улыбкой так убежденно в своей правоте, как могут только пьяные в стельку люди; и следующие слова вместо него добавила уже смесь виски и бренди: — У меня три замечательные дочери, но я бы хотел, чтобы у меня был такой сын, как ты. Жаль, я больше не смогу за тобой присматривать.

Это был единственный раз, когда они говорили по душам. Роберт собирался сказать, что ему не нужен отец, он прекрасно обходился без него всю жизнь. И присматривать за ним тоже незачем. Но это был бы самообман. Всем нужно иметь человека, на которого можно положиться. Просто у него не было семьи или близких друзей, и он успел к этому привыкнуть и найти в одиночестве положительные стороны. И только тогда он понял, что будет скучать по Хэчери даже с его дурацкими поговорками и жизненными советами.

Так вот, если бы в Дерри все шло, как обычно, Роберт без проблем придерживался бы формальной процедуры. Но поначалу интригующее путешествие по темной стороне всегда ведет к опасным поворотам. Неудивительно, что в этом городе с торчками, гомиками и копами, которым на все плевать, все происходит именно так. В сложившейся ситуации ему остается только следовать, ведь путь назад — это путь из Дерри с нераскрытым делом за спиной. И этого Роберт позволить себе не может. Перед такими трудностями не отступали и менее упрямые люди, чем он.

Поэтому Роберт назначает встречи родственникам похищенных детей вечером из номера отеля и сообщает, что приедет к ним сам. Он не готов говорить с Харди, пока у него нет всех фактов на руках.

В его комнате в «Восточной звезде» все так же холодно, хотя администратор сказала, что они устранили проблему. Но у Роберта нет времени с этим возиться, когда он выбирается из номера, чтобы наспех перекусить в кафе, выпить первую за день чашку кофе и отправиться домой к миссис Хофф.

На часах нет девяти, когда он стучится в дверь тому, что осталось от семьи Хофф, когда Тара исчезла. Это его первая встреча на сегодня. Он разминает затекшую шею, глядя с крыльца на двор, за которым давно никто не ухаживал, пока миссис Хофф не впускает его в дом.

— Будете кофе? — спрашивает она, позволяя Роберту немного осмотреться в гостиной.

Комната довольно темная даже для хмурого холодного утра. На столике между двумя креслами, расположенными у телевизора, стоят несколько пузырьков с таблетками. В названиях Роберт не разбирается, но замечает на одном логотип в форме сердца.

— Нет, спасибо. Вторая чашка до десяти утра — как-то рано, — отвечает он.

Он пытается наладить контакт ни к чему не обязывающей шуткой, но миссис Хофф не обращает внимания. Она приглашает его занять свободное место напротив нее, складывает руки на своей собственной кружке, из которой по всей комнате доносится запах кофе, и ждет, что он скажет. Тот садится, бросает грустный взгляд на свое пальто на вешалке и замерзшими пальцами достает из кармана блокнот.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали мне все с самого начала о том, как пропала Тара, — начинает он.

— Я думала, вы обсудили это с офицером Джексоном.

Роберт знает Джексона как одного из помощников Харди. И, конечно, тот ничего с ним не обсуждал.

— Давайте попробуем еще раз? — мягко предлагает он, накрывая слепящую в полумраке белизну блокнота ладонью, чтобы та не сбивала ее с толку.

«Никогда не давай людям понять, что ты чего-то от них хочешь, пока они не будут готовы тебе это дать», — произносит он про себя голосом Хэчери.

В сумраке гостиной в тусклых глазах миссис Хофф мелькает огонек «Чего вы все от меня хотите?», но тут же гаснет. И женщина принимается рассказывать ему о том, как отец Тары бросил их через год после рождения девочки и как она сама справлялась с больным ребенком. Как работала бухгалтером и брала смены по вечерам и в выходные в местной закусочной, обслуживая при этом своих коллег, чтобы оплатить все затраты на лечение. «Я ведь не могла быть с ней все время, — говорит она, словно оправдываясь. — Мне приходилось разрешать ей гулять, иначе она бы просто сбежала. Скорее всего в тот день она тоже пошла на улицу сразу после занятий с учителем, в два часа, и тогда это случилось».

— Вы не виноваты в том, что произошло, — говорит ей Роберт.

Ведь МакГи и Скоули не были больны и их все равно похитили. Джорджи Денбро тоже. Но миссис Хофф находит, что ему возразить.

— Я должна была все время сопровождать ее. Должна была быть жестче. Скорее всего у нее случился приступ, пока она гуляла одна. Но вы же знаете, как сложно удержать ребенка на городских улицах. Она могла пойти в лес, потому что мама желает ей зла своими запретами. Поэтому да, я виновата.

В конце она не плачет, но компульсивно, словно чтобы наказать себя, делает несколько больших нервных глотков кофе, едва не захлебываясь ими. Роберт слышал множество таких историй. Но каждый раз он чувствует себя неловко из-за того, что мало чем может помочь. Вряд ли ему удастся даже поддержать эту женщину. Он словно израсходовал всю свою энергию на сочувствие Биллу вчера.

— Вы знали о том, что в городе пропали две другие девушки примерно возраста Тары? Джессика Скоули и Алиса МакГи?

На момент, когда миссис Хофф вернулась домой, не обнаружила дочь ни дома, ни во дворе, ни у соседей или в магазине, и обратилась в полицию, о похищении МакГи и Скоули уже было известно.

— Да, конечно, — она кашляет, чтобы выровнять сдавленный голос. — Джексон спрашивал, может ли он с нашего телефона позвонить в участок детективу, ведущему это дело, на которого, как я полагаю, я сейчас смотрю. Не знаю, что вы обсуждали, но офицер Джексон ничего мне не сказал об их связи. Я была удивлена, что вы позвонили. Мне казалось, никаких новостей нет.

— Джексон держит вас в курсе поисков?

— Да, но ничего.

Роберт рассеянно кивает и осознает, что теряет нить разговора. Ему больше интересно перебирать в голове события того дня, когда в участок мог бы позвонить Джексон. Он тогда занимался только Скоули и МакГи, у него было много звонков и он часто отсутствовал на рабочем месте. Но не настолько же он бы занят, чтобы проигнорировать исчезновение еще одной девушки. Этого он бы точно не пропустил. Ведь правда?

Мысль настолько невероятная, что даже такому параноику, как он, сложно в нее поверить. Такого просто не может быть. Если бы Роберт услышал о Таре, ему и в голову не пришло не попытаться связать это событие со Скоули и МакГи. Может, мать Тары и винит себя, точно так же, как и Билл Денбро, но Роберт не стал бы делать таких поспешных выводов.

Хотя как вообще теперь говорить о невозможном? Он узнал о Таре благодаря объявлениям у городской библиотеки. Это нормально? Нет. Так расследование не ведут.

— Скажите, Тара могла быть знакома со Скоули или МакГи?

Миссис Хофф начинает мотать головой, но вместо этого все же пожимает плечами.

— Не думаю. Насколько я помню, они живут в другой части города. Ну и знаете, дети не любят общаются с теми, кого не видят постоянно. Это взрослые могут поддерживать отношения на расстоянии, а у подростков, вроде этих девочек, каждый месяц новая жизнь. Вы понимаете, да?

— Да, я понимаю, о чем вы.

Мутный взгляд миссис Хофф, блуждающий по комнате, останавливается на руках Роберта, сложенных на подлокотнике кресла, где раньше сидела ее дочь. Она вдруг спохватывается и мотает головой, словно человек, который что-то забыл.

— Простите. Это все не ваше дело. Вы еще слишком молоды, чтобы слушать мои причитания.

— Нет, ничего.

Он понимает, что скорее всего миссис Хофф заметила отсутствие кольца на его безымянном пальце. Но Роберту это никогда не мешало. Он из тех людей, которые легко перенимают опыт других и могут представить себя на их месте. По крайней мере ему так кажется. Может быть, при каких-то других обстоятельствах он бы стал неплохим отцом. Может, когда-нибудь так и будет.

Но ему интересно, догадалась ли она сама, что назвала слишком молодым человека, который младше ее не более, чем на десять лет? Роберт раньше злился, если ему так говорили. Но после двадцати пяти, когда люди на самом деле начинают понимать, что они тоже когда-нибудь состарятся и никаких магических исключений не произойдет, он стал воспринимать это как комплимент. Даже когда так говорил Хэчери, а тот повторял это постоянно.

— Вы даже не представляете, каково это не знать, где она, — говорит миссис Хофф. — Я все время жду, что она спустится и спросит: «Что на ужин, мама?» Тара ведь не научилась готовить ничего сложнее яичницы.

Воспоминания о дочери одновременно вызывают у нее и слезы, и улыбку. Вдруг лицо уставшей женщины с некрашеными седыми прядями в темных волосах, собранными в небрежный конский хвост, превращается в лицо женщины, которой не больше тридцати пяти. Роберт еще раз смотрит на ее квартиру, где в приглушенном плотными шторами свете все застыло в серо-черных оттенках. И на одну секунду ему приходит в голову ужасная мысль, которую он тут же гонит прочь, — если Тару не найдут или найдут мертвой, этой женщине будет лучше. Она еще сможет начать новую жизнь, в которой не будет того, что тянет ее вниз.

Но эта мысль плохая сама по себе. Нет, ей не будет лучше. Она любила свою дочь, и это видно даже по тем продавленным креслам, где они теперь сидят. Они вместе смотрели тут телевизор, ели и общались, потому что были родными людьми. И не нужно проецировать на них свои отношения с братом. Что, вот так ты думал о нем, Роберт? Ты был рад, когда Генри погиб, потому что не знал, что с ним делать?

Нет, нет и еще раз нет.

— Извините, — говорит Роберт, чтобы развеять наваждение. — А Тара не была знакома с Ником Фостером, Лив Джейнс или Джорджем Денбро? Они все намного младше нее, но вдруг.

— Не думаю. Никого из этих детей, кроме Ника, не знаю даже я. Простите, я, наверное, ничем не смогла помочь.

Но это не совсем так. Теперь он хотя бы уверен, что похищенные дети вообще существуют. За этими мыслями он только сейчас вспоминает об очевидном вопросе, который следовало задать сразу.

— У Тары часто случались обострения болезни?

Миссис Хофф закусывает губу. Роберт видит, что она знает ответ, но тот ей не нравится.

— Нечасто, — наконец говорит она. — На самом деле я собиралась отправить ее в обычную школу в этом году. Ей и правда стало намного лучше после операции в прошлом марте. Но я думаю, она сама побоялась. А я продолжала рассказывать, какое домашнее обучение дорогое, и ограничивать ее. Если бы я могла вернуться назад, я бы сделала по-другому. Или… Я не знаю. Я уже ни в чем не уверена.

Она разводит руками. Роберт пытается ей посочувствовать, но искренне не может. Что ему тяжело понять, так это почему у всех вокруг проблемы даже с самыми близкими людьми. Сам он всегда либо уживался с кем-то, либо разрывал отношения. Может, если бы у него были дети, он бы и правда узнал, откуда берутся все их конфликты, но пока эта тайна оставалась для него неразгаданной.

— Вы имеете в виду, что никогда нельзя предсказать ее состояние, так? — спрашивает он.

— Верно.

— Большое спасибо, что уделили время, — благодарит Роберт и поднимается, намекая, что у него больше нет вопросов. — Если вы узнаете что-то новое, звоните мне. Я оставлю вам свой номер.

При расставании, когда он вручает ей листок из своей записной книжки с номером телефона, Роберт суховато желает ей, чтобы она немного отвлеклась, и с благодарностью выходит на холодный воздух, который за время их разговора ничуть не прогрелся.

Ему хочется покурить, выпить крепкого кофе и подумать обо всем, что он услышал. Впереди его ждут еще две встречи, и к ним ему нужно подготовиться, чтобы поток новых фактов не превратился в неконтролируемую лавину. Из всего этого он успевает только наспех выпить кофе и покурить у забегаловки. Кофе отвратительный, но горячий и достаточно крепкий, чтобы воздействовать на его пострадавшие за несколько дней нервы.

Поэтому когда он стучит в дверь дома Фостеров, у него уже слегка дрожат руки.

Встреча в их доме проходит чуть более живо. Скорее всего потому что у них есть еще один ребенок, младенец, на которого им так или иначе приходится отвлекаться от своих мрачных мыслей. Роберта всегда радует, когда он видит, что эти люди скорее всего справятся со своим горем, даже если их сына не найдут. Может, это такая солидарность. Но скорее всего причина в том, что он не верит в жизнь после смерти, сколько бы он там ни размышлял про призраков. Призраки — это мысли в голове. Настоящим мертвецам уже все равно, поэтому, как бы ужасно это ни звучало, нельзя рушить свою жизнь из-за чьей-то смерти.

Рассказ Фостеров во многом похож на историю миссис Хофф. Они подтверждают, что Ник исчез во время прогулки и что их семья организовала поиски, которые пока не увенчались успехом. К концу беседы, из которой Роберт старается выбирать лишь самое существенное, миссис Фостер все же начинает плакать. Муж подходит к ней и обнимает за плечи, пытаясь успокоить.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит Роберт и складывает в карман свой блокнот, где делал записи. — Спасибо за сотрудничество.

— Вы знаете, я вспомнила кое-что, — вдруг говорит миссис Фостер, заставляя Роберта вновь сложить руки на коленях. — Неделю назад мы гуляли с Ником в парке. Я отвлеклась на пару минут и заметила, что он выбежал на аллею. Когда я пришла к нему, он сказал мне, что говорил с вами. Странно, правда?

Ну начинается, думает Роберт.

— Я бы запомнил, если бы это произошло.

Она вытирает глаза рукавом и оглядывается на спящего в колыбели ребенка.

— Я так и решила, что это его выдумка. Наверное, он просто выхватил ваше имя из чьего-то разговора. Может, в детском саду. И скорее всего решил, что вы — это тот мальчик, который тогда проходил мимо. Тот… С такой странной фамилией.

— Стэнли Урис, — договаривает за нее мистер Фостер.

— Урис, точно. Он спросил меня, с кем Ник говорит, — она вновь трет покрасневшие глаза рукавом. — Я еще подумала «Что за детектив Грей?» Не ожидала, что мне придется через неделю сидеть в своей гостиной и отвечать на ваши вопросы.

Роберт хмурится, пытаясь представить себе их встречу в парке. Ничего необычного в этом нет, но все равно совпадение слишком складное. Он ведь говорил со Стэнли примерно в то же время. Ощущение такое же неприятное и нереалистичное, словно при сильном дежавю. Понятно, что связь жертв через школьника притянута за уши, но не зря же у него сложилось впечатление, что Стэнли чего-то не договаривает. Если вселенная пытается ему что-то сказать этими зацепками, он бы предпочел, чтобы она выражалась яснее.

Когда Роберт прощается с Фостерами, он еще думает о парке, но решает на время оставить эту мысль в покое. Нет, дело тут не в нем и, наверное, даже не в Стэнли. Бывает, что убийца начинает общаться с детективами, ведущими расследование, пытаясь затеять с ними какую-то извращенную игру, но это вряд ли тот случай. Роберт сам вписал себя в картину происходящего, когда стал воздействовать на нее, расспрашивая свидетелей и собирая улики. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что люди встречаются в парке и что его обсуждают даже маленькие дети. Он ведь сам часто говорил, что в таком городе, как Дерри, приезд детектива из Бангора — это событие.

Едва Роберт садится за руль своего автомобиля, он позволяет себе достать еще одну сигарету. Обычно он не курит в машине, но сегодня день исключительный. И нужно немного позаботиться о себе.

Роберт пытается не слишком увлекаться размышлениями, чтобы ему хватило сил на еще один разговор. Так что за обедом он старается не думать ни о чем, и его усталый разум принимает передышку с благодарностью.

К тому моменту, как он приезжает на свою третью встречу, к родственникам Лив Джейнс, у него остается больше половины пачки сигарет. Что немного лучше, чем он думал. В дверь он стучит, пока еще не подозревая, что закончит день с совершенно пустой.

В отличие от Фостеров, дома у Джейнсов его встречает не вся семья. Старшая дочь, Фелисити, только вернулась со школы составить компанию своей матери, но ее отец все еще остался на работе. Как обычно, после коротких приветствий и формальных любезностей они остаются для разговора в гостиной. Роберт напротив миссис Джейнс, а Фелисити чуть позади нее, опираясь о лестничные перила. Но вся эта предсказуемость длится лишь до первой фразы матери похищенной девочки.

— Честно, детектив, я не знаю, что вы здесь делаете.

Роберту приходится сдержать смешок. Я тоже не знаю, чуть не отвечает он. Но вслух спрашивает:

— Вы о чем?

— Разве ваши коллеги не завершили расследование?

Несколько секунд Роберт даже не знает, что ответить, ведь ему казалось, что его коллеги не сделали ничего. Но он все же собирается с мыслями.

— Я здесь, чтобы проверить связь с другими похищениями.

— Похищениями? — она складывает руки на груди. — Детектив, я не понимаю. Мне кажется, вам нужно почаще общаться с нашими полицейскими.

Роберт чувствует себя очень глупо под ее взглядом. Он ожидал услышать похожую на предыдущие две историю. И как им объяснить, что его коллеги не сочли нужным поделиться с ним информацией, которая непосредственно касается его расследования?

— Мою сестру похоронили позавчера днем, — наконец вмешивается Фелисити.

Она стоит со сложенными руками за спиной матери, практически повторяя ее позу. Нескладный подросток возраста Тары Хофф с удивительно настороженным взглядом. Точно так же как Роберту сразу нравится Билл Денбро, ему нравится и эта девочка. Как будто он неосознанно видит в них что-то знакомое.

— Но ее смерть могла быть связана с другими похищениями, — предполагает он.

— Помощник шерифа Харди сказал, что это было нападение животного. Я ничего не знаю про похищения, но сомневаюсь, что дикие животные кого-то похищают.

К сложенным рукам миссис Джейнс добавляет поджатые губы. Роберт пытается придумать, как смягчить ее, но у него в голове слишком много вопросов без ответов и противоречивых фактов. Ему нужно увидеть файл по делу Лив, чтобы сделать выводы. С другой стороны его бесит то, что он вообще ничего не знал о ней. При нормальных обстоятельствах он бы сам давно получил эти документы. Но теперь выходит, что последнее, чему Роберт будет доверять, это писанина Харди.

— Простите, но мне придется расспросить вас заново. Я пытаюсь найти связь между последними событиями. И если не помочь другим семьям вернуть своих детей домой, то хотя бы объяснить, что с ними случилось. Предотвратить другие похищения. Вы можете это сделать?

Миссис Джейнс смотрит на него тем самым презрительно-недовольным взглядом, но в итоге все-таки отпускает свою броню. Она кладет руки на колени и оборачивается к Фелисити, рассеянно улыбаясь. С этим собранная женщина уступает место матери погибшей девочки.

— Хорошо. Я попробую помочь.

Дальше все становится намного проще.

— Когда Лив исчезла? — спрашивает Роберт, готовясь записывать ее ответы в свой блокнот.

— Пятнадцатого сентября. Она не вернулась со школы.

Через два дня после похищения МакГи и Скоули, отмечает он про себя.

— Когда и при каких обстоятельствах обнаружили ее тело?

— Ее нашли на берегу реки в лесу за городской границей, со стороны того железнодорожного моста. Знаете? Кажется, кто-то из техников с железной дороги. Это было двадцатого сентября.

Еще до сильных ливней и случая с Джорджем Денбро.

— Если вы можете, опишите, пожалуйста, ее травмы.

Миссис Джейнс прочищает горло, нервничая. Роберт чувствует себя, как доктор, которому приходится заново ломать неправильно сросшуюся кость. Но, как и врач, он не может этого не делать.

— Они так и не нашли ее ноги, — она вновь кашляет в кулак. — Кроме этого у нее были глубокие раны от когтей на спине.

— И поэтому они решили, что это нападение животного.

— А что это еще по-вашему?

— Что она могла делать в лесу возле реки?

— Я… — она опять оборачивается к Фелисити. — Я не знаю. Мы не очень много времени проводим на природе. Лив больше интересуется магазинами и одноклассниками.

— Она ходит домой одна?

Правильнее будет сказать «ходила», но это может вновь ее сбить.

— Они с подругой расстаются у моста рядом с Барренсом. Кэти сказала, что в тот день ее забрал отец и они попрощались с Лив. Все было, как обычно.

Роберт делает записи, почти не глядя.

— У Лив были какие-то необычные знакомства в то время? Может, что-то новое в поведении? Любая мелочь, которая привлекла ваше внимание.

Миссис Джейнс опять разводит руками. Они одиннадцатилетние дети, которые вот-вот превратятся в подростков, словно говорит она. Там каждый день что-то новое, привлекающее внимание.

— Не уверена…

— У нее были кошмары, — вдруг перебивает Фелисити. — Она постоянно рассказывала мне о своих снах. Обычно у нее там всякие концерты, вечеринки или истории о том, как они с подружками находят дом с дизайнерской одеждой. Но две ночи перед тем, как она исчезла, ей снились кошмары.

— Какие кошмары? О чем?

Роберт всегда принимает сны всерьез, так что ему и правда интересно. Ему очень редко снятся сны, и он даже немного завидует тем, кому мозг позволяет таким образом пообщаться со своим подсознанием и проанализировать события дня. Отделить важное от несущественного.

— Звучит, как будто я придумываю. Я знаю. Но ей снилось, что ее преследовали.

— Кто? Или что?

Фелисити вновь повторяет жест своей матери, складывая руки на груди. Но скорее не для того, чтобы что-то скрыть, а чтобы защититься. Ведь двое взрослых очень внимательно ее слушают. Такое не часто случается с девочками-подростками.

— Высокий человек в костюме клоуна. Пеннивайз. Она сказала, что его звали так.

— Вам знакомо это имя?

— Впервые слышу. Лив сказала, что несколько недель назад видела его в городе на празднике и он показался ей странным.

Роберт переворачивает страницу с заметками и пишет на новом листе заглавными буквами «ПЕННИВАЙС???». Первое имя со стороны защиты в этом деле. Вернее почти имя.

— Что-то знакомое, — миссис Джейнс щурится, словно пытаясь всмотреться куда-то сквозь стены комнаты. — Вы… Неужели вы думаете, что это как-то связано?

Я думаю, что это не менее правдоподобно, чем нападение животного. Роберт хочет сказать это, но в очередной раз придерживает мысли при себе. Детективы постоянно отвечают вопросом на вопрос. Этого никто не любит, но им сходит с рук.

— Вы упоминали Пеннивайса Харди или его коллегам?

— Я говорила детективу Харди, — отвечает Фелисити, и Роберт не поправляет ее, хотя про себя думает, что черта с два Харди стал бы детективом. — Он сказал, что в сентябре много детских праздников. В том числе и с клоунами. Она могла просто испугаться какого-то человека в гриме.

Фелисити опять пожимает плечами. Но к тому времени они уже решили, что это нападение животного. У Роберта чешутся руки взглянуть на эти файлы. Снимки, заключение медиков. Поговорить с тем, кто нашел тело Лив.

Он пытается придумать еще один вопрос, словно правильные слова смогут решить это дело здесь и сейчас. Но вместо этого чувствует, что только сильнее запутывается. Даже если разгадка прямо перед ним, он не смог бы ее разглядеть, сколько бы ни старался.

Не придумав ничего лучше, Роберт спрашивает о связях Лив и других похищенных детей, но ничего нового не узнает. Лив общалась только со своими подругами, не посещала никакие дополнительные занятия и не задерживалась нигде допоздна.

— Если вспомните что-нибудь еще, звоните, — говорит Роберт миссис Джейнс, когда они прощаются на крыльце.

Ее взгляд, который потерялся еще посреди их разговора, скользит по записной книжке, где Роберт записал свой номер. Вид у нее такой, словно жизнь остановилась, когда ей сообщили, что Лив мертва. После того, как Фелисити ушла на второй этаж, она уже может себе это позволить.

— По-моему, Пеннивайз — это что-то знакомое. Что-то из моего детства, — она поднимает глаза прямо на него. — Не думаю, что это важно. Не знаю, что вы ищете, детектив. Но вы преследуете призрака.

Призрака из снов одиннадцатилетней девочки. Да, это похоже на меня, думает он.

— Если все-таки вспомните что-то из вашего детства, звоните, — Роберт указывает на записную книжку. — Спасибо вам.

— Удачи, — говорит она, и лист с номером исчезает в ее ладони.

Когда дверь за ним закрывается и он садится в промерзшую машину, дневные сумерки начинают темнеть с закатом, скрытым за тучами. Около минуты Роберт просто сидит, постукивая пальцами по рулю. Металлический цокот кольца на мизинце правой руки успокаивает, немного восстанавливая ход мыслей. Забавно, отмечает он. Кольцо подарила ему девушка на Рождество два года назад. Человек привыкает к мелочам.

Роберт решает не ехать в участок вечером и вместо этого где-нибудь поесть и вернуться в отель. Ему нужно обо всем подумать, но это требует времени. Он почти не помнит, как добирался до ближайшего кафе, но самое главное, что оно рядом с «Восточной звездой». Там он заказывает блюдо дня, не беспокоясь о том, что это будет. Ведь все равно он сейчас не почувствует разницу даже между бургером и овощным салатом.

Пока он смотрит на полупустой кофейник, из которого официантка наливает ему шестую за сегодня чашку кофе, Роберт думает, что день был очень сложный. Но одно светлое пятно в нем все-таки есть. На девяносто пять процентов он уверен в том, что не сходит с ума. Сто, конечно, было бы лучше, но даже если он не сумасшедший, то все еще параноик.

Страх потери разума преследует его давно. Он никогда не атакует так, чтобы с ним можно было бороться, но никогда не отступает слишком далеко. Роберт даже не уверен, что помнит себя без этого страха.

В подростковом возрасте он интересовался исследованиями в области расстройств психики и тогда узнал про наследственность различных заболеваний. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы провести параллель между болезнью матери и примерами из книг. Отчасти поэтому Роберт не торопился жениться. Ведь когда он думал о том, что его жена захочет иметь детей, ему сразу вспоминались передающееся по наследству психические проблемы. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что потеря рассудка не коснется его. И обещал себе здраво оценивать все, что происходит, чтобы вовремя заметить начальные симптомы.

Впервые его мать, Джейн, повела себя необычно, когда ей было двадцать восемь. На год старше, чем Роберт сейчас. Она вошла к ним с Генри в комнату и спросила, почему они кричат. «Мы молчали», ответил Генри, оторвавшись от своего рисунка. Тогда он еще мог свободно ей отвечать. «Да, мам, мы молчали», добавил Роберт. Она посмотрела на них, кивнула и сказала: «Надеюсь, вы не обманываете меня, мальчики».

Роберт о многом догадывался уже потом, когда изучал работы по психологии в библиотеке академии. Что мать слышала крики и голоса. Иногда он обращался к ней, и она не реагировала. «Мне казалось, что это опять мой шум в ушах», говорила она. Джейн работала на фабрике по производству одежды, поэтому доктор, к которому она обратилась, посоветовал ей больше бывать в тихих местах.

Чем дальше, тем чаще она повторяла: «Надеюсь, вы не обманываете меня, мальчики. Надеюсь, ты не шутишь, Бобби, мне сейчас совсем не до этого». Так она чувствовала себя. Как будто все вокруг ведут с ней в какую-то игру. Точно так же Роберт чувствует себя и теперь. Словно все в этом идиотском городе придумали для него одного какой-то большой розыгрыш.

Но его мать находила способ на основе опыта понимать, что реально, а что нет. Что мир вокруг настоящий, а крики из соседней комнаты скорее всего нет. У Роберта ситуация немного другая. Ему тяжело поверить во все, что происходит, и только мелкие факты подтверждают истинность случившегося. Очень сложно отличить реальность от паранойи, когда ситуация настолько напоминает заговор. Потому что мысли из разряда «все против меня» — это первое, что он отнес бы к симптомам сумасшествия. Но как быть, если все вокруг и правда ведут себя, как конченые кретины?

Без ответа на этот вопрос Роберт возвращается в свою комнату в отеле. Здесь все так же холодно, несмотря на заверения рецепционистки, что отопление в порядке, поэтому он не спешит снимать пальто. Хотя бы теперь ему не нужно делать этого из вежливости, как в домах свидетелей. Немного подрагивающими руками он достает пачку сигарет и открывает окно, не заботясь о том, станет ли в номере холоднее. Как будто это вообще возможно.

Нет, решает Роберт, зажигая спичку, это точно не безумие. Но ситуация заставляет его нервничать. Конечно, не всякое дело доводит его до такого состояния. Иначе он бы никогда не стал детективом. Но те, которые подвергают сомнению реальность и связность мышления, способны на это. Раньше он всегда знал, как с ними справляться, а теперь, без Хэчери, стало намного сложнее.

Роберт берет с собой пепельницу и направляется к столу, где стоит телефон. Импульс такой внезапный и понятный, что он даже улыбается сам себе. Как он не додумался до этого раньше?

По памяти он набирает номер Хэчери, не слишком заботясь о том, сколько этот звонок будет ему стоить.

— Привет, — говорит Хэчери.

— Эй, привет, Тэд, я…

— Если вы это слушаете, знайте, что мы с Мэгги впервые в жизни поехали посмотреть на головы четырех президентов. Мы…

— Черт, — Роберт закрывает глаза и кладет трубку на стол.

Из динамика записанный голос Хэчери бубнит про их с женой поездку на Черные холмы и монумент Рашмор. Вдруг он стихает, и Роберт, повинуясь тому же импульсу, подносит трубку к лицу.

— Привет, Тэд. Это Роберт. Я сейчас… — он запинается, потому что разговор так не начинают. — Ты вообще узнал меня? Представляешь, после тебя в штате Мэн еще осталась преступность. Вся жизнь насмарку, да?

Он рефлекторно усмехается, скорее для Хэчери, который когда-то это прослушает, чем для себя. Тот всегда поощрял желание коллег ввинтить в серьезный разговор шутку. И Роберту нужно было его хорошее расположение духа. Он знал, что тот не обидится даже на такой юмор. Хэчери не из тех детективов, которые после отхода от дел целуют дуло пистолета. Этот человек просто создан для счастливой длинной пенсии.

— Ладно, слушай, у меня к тебе просьба. Я в Дерри, работаю над одним делом. Если ты уже успел от меня отдохнуть, мне очень не помешал бы собеседник. Твой трезвый взгляд со стороны на ситуацию будет кстати. Я пока не могу поговорить с Бангором, потому что речь идет о пренебрежении служебными обязанностями, но мне хотелось бы пообщаться с тобой. Позвони мне, когда приедешь, ладно? Пока.

Роберт почти вешает трубку, когда понимает, что одним своим монологом загрузил Хэчери так, словно тот все еще на службе и ему за это платят.

— Надеюсь, вы хорошо провели время на отдыхе, — добавляет он. — Передай от меня привет Мэгги.

На этот раз Роберт в самом деле завершает звонок и прямо в пальто опускается в кресло. Он ставит на столик пепельницу и закуривает еще одну сигарету. Когда я закончу это дело, тоже поеду в отпуск, устало обещает он себе.

— Да сколько нахрен можно? — спрашивает он вслух.

Сколько можно ныть? Ладно, он не может рассказать ничего Хэчери, ну и хрен с ним. Жалобы на свою жизнь тут не помогут. Ему нужно собраться и наконец-то хорошенько подумать. Просто собраться, взять себя в руки и разложить все по полкам.

Он закрывает глаза, делает глубокую затяжку и понимает, что время размышлений наконец пришло. Откладывать их нет смысла, даже если ему кажется, что он не сможет мыслить ясно после этого дня и никогда ни к чему не придет.

Если не брать в расчет первых исчезнувших, МакГи и Скоули, что остается? Джордж Денбро. Пропал без вести. Теоретически может быть еще жив (пять процентов вероятности). Тара Хофф. Имела проблемы с сердцем, по мнению матери скорее всего скончалась из-за приступа. Но почему девочку не нашли? Ник Фостер. Родители заняты младшим братом, у мальчика проблемы со слухом, он легко мог влезть в какую-то передрягу. Тот же вопрос. Лив Джейнс. Нападение животного?

Итак, все это может быть как цепью преступлений, так и совпадением. Но как часто в Дерри на кого-то нападают животные? Роберт иногда слышал о таких случаях, но в основном они происходили не возле городов. Таре Хофф стало намного лучше после операции, по словами ее же матери. И почему ее тело до сих пор не нашли? Как и Ника?

Нет, здесь слишком многое не сходится, слишком много совпадений. Слишком много событий для такого маленького города. Даже с точки зрения детектива. У полицейских нередко за время службы меняется восприятие реальности. Все зависит от акцентов. Когда некоторые из них уходят в отставку, то вдруг обнаруживают спокойный мир, не наполненный смертью и насилием, как им казалось раньше. Но даже для Роберта событий в Дерри слишком много.

Только почему этого никто не видит? Почему никто из участка не сообщил ему об этих детях? Они должны были пригласить его осмотреть труп Лив Джейнс. Должны были сообщить о похищении Тары Хофф. Миссис Хофф говорила, что один из полицейских звонил ему. То есть он не дозвонился и решил бросить попытки?

Такое впечатление, что им всем вообще плевать на этих детей. Роберт еще в жизни не видел такого вопиющего несоблюдения должностных обязанностей. Черт, да он сам за этот день сделал больше, чем за предыдущие недели. Но это не отменяет того, что в городе пропадают дети. Что в городе убивают детей. Что скорее всего ни один из тех, чьи лица он видел на листовках, не вернется домой.

Разве можно это игнорировать?

Роберт никогда не писал рапорт о неправомерном поведении своих коллег и никогда этого не хотел. Но здесь, в Дерри, он увидел столько правонарушений, что готов был начать. Такое дерьмо никому нельзя спускать с рук. Возможно, если бы они не вели себя, как некомпетентные придурки, похититель был бы уже пойман. Тогда семьи не лишились бы своих детей. Нет, он не станет ничего делать, пока не закончит это дело, потому что такие люди только помешают ему, когда поймут, что Роберт затеял. Да они скорее всего не менее трусливые и глупые, чем Дежарден, который был уверен в том, что отправится в Шоушенк, как в том, что у него пять пальцев на руке. Роберт позвонит начальству в Бангор и сообщит о нарушении процедуры. Может, они там наконец назначат ему напарника. Кто знает? Но после он обязательно напишет рапорт в красках.

Сигарета, про которую он забыл, начинает жечь ему руку.

— Черт, — он бросает остатки в пепельницу и тянется к своей пачке, но обнаруживает, что там ничего нет.

В голове опять мелькает мысль, что ему пора перестать курить так много. Пачка в день — это уже зависимость. Но нужно выбирать, с чем бороться, — с зависимостью или со своими нервами. Пока не кончится это дело, скорее всего он будет занят вторым. Хорошо хотя бы, что он практически безразличен к спиртному.

— Черт, — повторяет он и достает свой блокнот.

То, в каком состоянии находятся его записи, немного удивляет и самого Роберта. Слова и обрывки фраз налезают друг на друга, не оставляя пустого места. Часть сокращений даже он сам может разобрать с трудом. Этот день и правда подействовал на него, потому что он уже ни в чем не уверен и не подозревает, что его ждет дальше. Слишком много фактов, слишком много информации. Все это мешает думать, мешает сосредоточиться, мешает видеть.

Он листает страницы, пока не находит ту, что ему нужна. На ней строчными буквами написано одно слово рядом с тремя знаками вопроса. Имя призрака? Или настоящего человека? Роберт постукивает по нему кончиком карандаша, думая о последних словах миссис Джейнс.

«ПЕННИВАЙС???»

— Что это все значит, мать твою? — спрашивает он у своего блокнота.

Пара идей, как это выяснить, у него есть. В конце концов, такая у него работа.

Только сначала Роберт надеется за ночь отдохнуть, хотя и подозревает, что ничего не выйдет. После дней, похожих на этот, обычно он ворочается в кровати между реальностью и полноценным сном, пока его не разбудит будильник. Чего еще он ждал? Для того, чтобы нормально спать, ему нужно было растянуть встречи с родственниками похищенных на два дня и не перегружать свою голову.

Но позаботился ли он об этом? В очередной раз нет. Как и всегда. Зачем вообще заботиться о своем рассудке, от которого зависит, раскроет ли он эти преступления? Кто же так делает?


	7. Башня

Когда Билл уходит, остальные некоторое время курят молча. Стэн смотрит на Ричи и думает, что сейчас его болтовня пришлась бы кстати. Все, что угодно, лишь бы разрядить обстановку. Они договорились не обсуждать с Биллом больше, чем он сам пожелает, но все равно у них на уме одни и те же невысказанные слова, которые так и остались висеть в воздухе. Или это только у него на уме?

По слухам тело Джорджи до сих пор не нашли. Некоторые говорили, что полицейские обнаружили оторванную ногу, другие, что голову. Казалось, стоит словам пройти через новую пару ушей, как к ним неизменно добавлялись жуткие подробности одна страшнее другой. Наверное, Билл мог бы рассказать правду, но ведь они обещали не спрашивать.

Стэн уже жалеет, что не взял сигарету, чтобы чем-то занять руки, когда Ричи наконец милосердно нарушает тишину.

— Ладно, ребят, — говорит он, намеренно растягивая слова на незнакомый Стэну манер. — Какие у вас, бездельников, планы на вечер?

— Мне нужно домой, — отвечает Майк неохотно. — Я обещал отцу вернуться пораньше.

Конечно, думает про себя Стэн. Они просто напоминают друг другу, что у них осталось что-то общее, чтобы разойтись, держась за призрак этой мнимой связи.

— Да, я тоже пойду, — добавляет Бен. — Мы с Биллом делаем проект по физике к концу семестра. С меня макеты, с него речь.

— Наш Большой Билл всегда знает, что сказать! — насколько возможно весело подхватывает Ричи и смотрит на Бена с ухмылкой. — Даже если проект будет дерьмо, хотя я знаю, что это не так, мое солнце, вы заговорите их до смерти.

Беверли хмыкает.

— Ты, наверное, хотел сказать «до победы»?

— Нет, нет, он судит по себе! — вмешивается Эдди. — Если дать ему слово, через десять минут все будут молить о пощаде. Те, кто говорит, что слова не могут ранить, никогда не общались с Ричи.

Теперь улыбаются все. Сквозь смех Ричи фыркает и выбрасывает окурок в ливневку. Вдруг Стэн думает, что вряд ли Билл кого-то впечатлит своим докладом, если будет читать его сам. Он давно не слышал, чтобы тот так сильно заикался. Наверное, выступать придется Бену.

— Я тоже домой, — говорит он, ловя подходящий момент.

— Встретимся, — добавляет Бен. — Не пропадайте.

— Идешь? — спрашивает Ричи у Эдди и тянет его за рюкзак. — Пойдем заберем велики.

Тот раздраженно кивает, уворачиваясь. Беверли, Майк и Бен одновременно тушат сигареты о стену, добавляя новые пепельные следы к сотням других, оставленных учениками старшей школы Дерри.

— Пока, ребята, — говорит Стэн.

Одновременно с ним то же самое произносит Беверли. Она улыбается ему, но он лишь неловко машет на прощание рукой и отворачивается. Остальные тоже расходятся каждый в свою сторону. Вернее давно разошлись. Стэн направляется домой, думая о том, как это произошло. Постепенно само собой. Незаметно.

Первым пропал Майк. Они часто созванивались и встречались по выходным после того лета, которое провели всемером, но Майк был слишком далеко. В следующем году Эдди и Ричи ездили вдвоем за город, а Билл с родителями и Джорджи навещали родственников в Канаде. Потом Билл стал все чаще заниматься своими рассказами и пропадал в библиотеке с Беном. Тот помогал ему с техническими деталями и со временем превратился в его первого читателя и критика.

Как бы Стэн ни пытался это отрицать, именно последнее его огорчало чуть больше всего остального. Он был уверен, что они с Биллом никогда не перестанут общаться. В то лето Стэн не представлял себе жизни без Билла Денбро в ней, словно его присутствие в ней стояло в основе самого ее существования. Но опять же, все это было тогда, а не сейчас.

Конечно, у него тоже появились новые друзья — двое ребят его возраста, которые жили по соседству. Правда те были двоюродными братьями, из-за чего он всегда чувствовал себя так, словно заглядывает в окна дома, куда его не приглашали. Хотя и сам Стэн сомневался, что сможет по-настоящему дружить с теми, кто не знает про плотину в Барренсе, драку камнями с бандой Генри, «Бип-бип, Ричи» и прочие важные _им_ и ничего не значащие для других вещи. Они как будто говорили на одном языке, но жили в разных странах, и история Стэна была безразличная его приятелям, а их история — ему.

Поэтому теперь перед Стэном возникает другая проблема. Очень простая, но в то же время поразительно серьезная — ему нужно с кем-то поговорить. Обсудить ситуацию, в которую он влип, с тем, кому можно доверять и кто не станет осуждать его. Может, Стэну стоило рассказать при всех, но он побоялся, что остальные подумают. «Стэнли? Да, мы когда-то общались. В незапамятные времена, когда американскую землю топтали стада бизонов, а он не был таким трусливым маменькиным сынком. Я ведь думал, что парни со временем отращивают себе кое-что (яйца, Ричи не постеснялся бы сказать яйца), но с ним получилось наоборот. Представляете? Я знаю, незавидная участь». Именно этого ему и не хотелось. Пусть они не общаются каждый день, но они все еще самые близкие друзья, которые у него есть.

Поэтому нужно придумать что-то другое.

Мысли вновь уносят его прочь с улиц Дерри в прошлое, и он не замечает, как оказывается перед своей собственной дверью. Когда Стэн запирает позади себя прохладный осенний день, он обнаруживает, что дом пуст. Это хорошая новость, потому что последние дни ему кусок в горло не лезет, а мать соревнуется с собой же в настойчивости, уговаривая его поесть. Стэн пропустил всего несколько ужинов, и теперь она в любой удобной ситуации появляется перед ним с сэндвичем или яблоком, показывая, как важны здоровые приемы пищи и как неправильно от них отказываться. Но ему она лишь напоминает мать Бена, которая пичкала его едой.

И ведь Бен решился им об этом рассказать, удивляется Стэн. Может, если выбрать удачный момент, они и правда поймут. Или стоит сначала поговорить с кем-то одним?

Он поднимается к себе в комнату и первым делом аккуратно вынимает вещи из портфеля. Кладет учебники к учебникам и тетради к тетрадям, соблюдая несложную классификацию в каждой из стопок. Это проявление порядка ожидаемо успокаивает его. Почему-то мир кажется Стэну лучше, когда тетрадь по физике лежит между математикой и географией, а уголки расправлены и в хорошем состоянии.

Словно напоминая о себе, телефонный аппарат на прикроватной тумбочке сверкает белизной в догорающем свете солнечного дня. Стэн подходит к нему, становится у окна и, повторяя движение Грея, отодвигает одним пальцем штору, чтобы открыть себе вид на заваленный хламом участок МакГи. В комнате Алисы темно. Она выглядит нежилой, хотя Стэн понимает, что это глупая мысль. Может, ему так кажется из-за того, что полицейские после обыска превратили бардак Алисы в свой бардак и никто не попытался вернуть все на место. Не то чтобы он следил, но он видел ее из окна каждый день. Возможно, Стэн, который говорил с Алисой всего несколько раз в жизни, теперь остался единственным человеком, который знал, как она раскладывала вещи в своей комнате. Куда бросала рюкзак и где плакала, когда приходила домой после школы.

Он кладет руку на телефонную трубку и медленно выдыхает. Кому он может позвонить? Конечно, Стэн хотел бы поговорить с Биллом. Тот всегда знал, что делать, или, по крайней мере, они так считали. Но сейчас Биллу не до него. Тем более Стэн хочет обсудить кое-что, непосредственно затрагивающее похищения детей, а для Билла это теперь болезненная тема.

Ричи тоже не вариант. Ему нравятся все его друзья, но иногда Ричи становится слишком много. К тому времени, как они доберутся до сути, Стэн приобретет пару новых дурацких прозвищ и только растеряет весь свой настрой.

Беверли тоже не подходит. Он просто постесняется рассказывать ей одной. Тем более когда Беверли стала такой, как сейчас, ему будет неловко оставаться с ней наедине. Конечно, она всегда была красивой, но он и раньше немного смущался.

Майк слишком далеко, так что остаются Бен и Эдди. Стэн раскрывает телефонную книгу и находит фамилию Каспбрак. Эдди сказал ему кое-что важное, когда они стояли там у школы, поэтому Стэн останавливается на нем.

К его удивлению, Эдди берет трубку со второго гудка.

— Алло.

— Привет, это Стэн. Не думал застать тебя дома.

— О, Стэн. Эмм… Привет? — говорит он, и Стэну кажется, что при этом он что-то жует. — Да, я только зашел пообедать. Потом идем с Ричи в библиотеку. Я буду писать сочинение, а он — издеваться над моими предложениями.

— Звучит круто, — он кашляет в кулак, думая, стоит ли вообще отрывать Эдди от его планов ради своих проблем. — А у тебя будет полчаса поговорить со мной?

На другой стороне телефонной линии Эдди что-то проглатывает.

— Без проблем. Приходи в библиотеку.

— Может, я зайду к тебе домой? Сейчас.

Эдди некоторое время молчит, но потом все-таки понимает, в чем дело.

— Конечно. Я скажу Ричи, что приду позже. Жду тебя.

— Скоро буду.

Он кладет трубку и возвращается к своему столу. Из запасной тетради Стэн вырывает лист, на котором аккуратным почерком выводит: «Ушел делать уроки к Эдди. Буду к шести». Потом, немного подумав, добавляет: «Поем у него». Вместе с запиской Стэн спускается в гостиную и оставляет ее на кухонном столе, чтобы мать заметила первым делом, когда придет раскладывать продукты. В прихожей он снимает с крючка куртку и, одеваясь на ходу, покидает вновь опустевший дом.

Когда Стэн приходит к Эдди, он с удивлением обнаруживает, что невыносимо голоден. Эдди впускает его и, словно читая мысли, предлагает ему разогретые макароны с сыром. При других обстоятельствах это было бы необычно, но Стэн вспоминает, как они с остальными ребятами раньше буквально жили друг у друга. Бывали периоды, когда они днями не ели у себя дома.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стэн, справившись со второй порцией. — Твоя мама отлично готовит.

— Я ей передам, — отвечает Эдди, конечно, не собираясь этого делать, и взгляд его темных кротких глаз становится настороженным. — Так что? Рассказывай.

Стэн вытирает и без того чистые губы салфеткой.

— Когда ты говорил с этим детективом Греем?

Эдди одновременно хмурится и поднимает одну бровь в удивлении.

— После похищения тех девочек. Моя мама работает на Эда Скоули. Она несколько раз звала меня в магазин, чтобы мы вместе с Джессикой помогли разобрать товар.

Он садится за стол рядом со Стэном. Тот незаметно для себя обхватывает поручни кресла. Стэн переживает, что Эдди уйдет на свою встречу с Ричи и настоящий разговор так и не состоится, ведь он чувствует, что все идет, как надо. Как будто все то, что их разделяло, постепенно исчезает.

— И что? — спрашивает он.

— Почему тебя так интересует этот Грей? — удивляется Эдди.

— Сначала расскажи ты, потом расскажу я. Идет?

— Блин, Стэн, да что у тебя с этим детективом?

Эдди выжидающе смотрит на него, но тот не произносит ни слова. Тогда он все-таки сдается.

— Ладно. Ничего особенного. Он пришел к нам домой и спросил, хорошо ли я знаком с Джессикой Скоули. Я ответил, что мы несколько раз говорили, пока раскладывали товар по полкам. Мама хотела бы, это точно. Я даже пытался ее разговорить, чтобы время шло быстрее, но из этого ничего не вышло. Она очень запуганная, потому что родители мечтают послать ее в какой-то крутой колледж, а она еле сдала экзамены в прошлом году. Или что-то такое. Этого я ему не сказал. Но какая разница, так?

Вопрос звучит риторически, и все же Стэн раздумывает о нем. МакГи тоже была запуганная, правда он не знал, были ли у нее проблемы с учебой. И ни сам он, ни Эдди не сообщили об этом Грею. Правда это никак не вязалось с Джорджи и не вписывалось в общую картину, так что скорее всего не имело никакого значения. Но тогда они...

Стэн резко выпрямляется на своем стуле. Ему становится не по себе от мысли, что между этими событиями может быть связь. Он так беспокоился о своей истории с МакГи, что пропустил очевидную жуткую параллель. Может, дядя, который таскал Алису за волосы, тут и правда ни при чем? Он ведь видел объявление с фотографией того мальчика, но Ник Фостер был намного младше Алисы и Джессики. Теперь исчез Джорджи. И сегодня Эдди и Беверли упомянули других детей. Что если и это связано?

— Ты как будто увидел призрака, — Эдди нервно усмехается. — Ты объяснишь, что происходит?

— Для того, чтобы объяснить, нужно самому понимать, — рассеянно бормочет Стэн. — Хорошо, слушай. Только пообещай, что попробуешь представить себя на моем месте.

Эдди картинно делает вид, что рисует две скрещенные линии на груди.

— Клянусь, — отвечает он полушутя, но Стэн видит, что он говорит искренне.

И тогда он принимается рассказывать ему обо всем. О МакГи, об угрозах, о том, как к нему пришел Грей. Видя, что Эдди слушает внимательно, Стэн пересиливает себя и добавляет пару слов о завуалированной угрозе детектива, который сказал, что лжесвидетельство — это преступление и оно преследуется по закону. В завершение он описывает свою встречу в парке с Ником Фостером, где тот сообщил, что говорил с детективом Греем, и замолкает, ожидая, что скажет Эдди.

— Вот дерьмо, — подытоживает тот.

— Что ты думаешь об этом? Я имею в виду обо всем этом.

Эдди раскрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но застывает с выражением крайнего замешательства на своем детском и почему-то всегда необъяснимо грустном лице.

— Я думаю, мы должны поговорить с Биллом и остальными, — наконец отвечает он.

— Но… — неопределенно тянет Стэн в надежде, что Эдди поймет его намек, пока тот лишь смотрит на него. — Мы не можем поговорить с Биллом. Из-за Джорджи.

— Если бы у меня умер брат, я бы хотел знать, кто это сделал, — возражает Эдди уверенно. — Я бы хотел знать, что с ним случилось. Его ведь так и не… Они же не нашли его.

Стэн пытается придумать, как это объяснить, но ему в голову не идут нужные слова. Дело не совсем в том, что Биллу станет хуже. Куда еще? Стэн не уверен, что стоит говорить с ним, пока им нечего сказать. И меньше всего ему хочется развивать эту тему, потому что подобные разговоры просто так не заканчиваются. О чем он вообще думал, когда шел сюда? Ему надоело молчать, но он не собирался затевать погоню за убийцей и похитителем. Он хотел знать, как поступить с МакГи, но теперь кажется, что это и вовсе не его забота. Стэн просто хочет жить в логичном понятном мире, где такими делами занимается полиция. Разве это плохо?

— А что ты думаешь с ним случилось? — спрашивает он у Эдди. — Я не знаю, что происходит. Сначала МакГи и Скоули, потом все остальное. И еще этот Грей.

— Ты так говоришь, будто с ним что-то не так.

— Может, и не так. Я не знаю. Я хотел поговорить с ним про МакГи, но я не уверен, что ему можно доверять. Я не знаю, — повторяет вновь Стэн. — Мне кажется, он не станет меня слушать. Я имею в виду, не станет беспокоиться по поводу угроз МакГи.

В глазах Эдди он ищет тот немой упрек, который видит в своих собственных последние несколько недель. Он просто не хочет, чтобы его заставляли ввязываться в это. Поэтому ему так сложно рассказывать обо всем даже своему другу. Но что плохого в желании избежать того, о чем он не просил?

— И почему Ник Фостер сказал, что говорил с ним? — добавляет Стэн почти в отчаянии, не находя нужных слов.

Очевидно Эдди нечего на это возразить. Некоторое время они сидят молча, словно тишина поможет им отыскать ответы на все вопросы. Только теперь Стэн замечает, как громко тикают настенные часы и какие отвратительные на стенах обои — с жуткими рисованными розами на фоне желтого закатного неба. Наверное, Эдди уже перестал думать о них давным-давно, иначе сошел бы с ума, глядя на эту безвкусицу каждый день утром, вечером и трижды на выходных. Неужели так жизни людей и выглядят со стороны, спрашивает себя Стэн. Жалкие, как эти цветастые обои, которые можно выдержать, только если заставить себя на них не смотреть.

Эдди пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Билл говорил, что Грей показался ему нормальным. Я тоже думаю, что он неплохой парень. Тем более он самый молодой из них. Он должен нас послушать. Поэтому нам всем и нужно обсудить то, что ты рассказал. Пойдем со мной в библиотеку. Там ты перескажешь все Ричи и мы втроем решим, что делать дальше.

Он встает из-за стола. Стэн тоже поднимается, но лишь для того, чтобы не смотреть на Эдди снизу вверх. Возникает еще одна проблема, которую он не учел. Конечно, Эдди захочет рассказать обо всем Ричи. Стэн не против встретиться с ним, но так эта история начнет превращаться в сплетню, которую они будут пересказывать друг другу. Нет, если говорить, то говорить сразу со всеми.

— Стой, Эдди, стой, — он останавливает его движением руки. — Дай мне немного подумать, ладно? И пообещай, что пока не будешь рассказывать Ричи.

— Ладно, — отвечает тот с заметной досадой.

И тут Стэн понимает, что ему не избежать этого разговора. Может, они больше не дружат так тесно, как раньше, но, если он промолчит, то навсегда лишится их. Даже если Эдди сдержит обещание, он сам будет знать. Он будет знать, что не сделал всего, что мог, чтобы помочь найти убийцу Джорджи. Чтобы выяснить, что случилось с Алисой и теми другими детьми. Как долго он продержится, прежде чем начнет ненавидеть собственное отражение в зеркале? Как долго, прежде чем не сможет смотреть людям в глаза, потому что он лжец?

— Хорошо, — говорит Стэн устало и трет лоб в надежде унять зарождающуюся головную боль. — Я расскажу всем. Ты прав. Может, вместе мы решим, что делать. Каждый из нас видит все немного по-другому и может знать то, чего не знаем я или ты. Я расскажу. Завтра днем соберемся у кого-то дома и поговорим.

Поначалу оживившийся Эдди тут же поникает вновь.

— Завтра мама тянет меня кое-куда, — он смотрит на Стэна несколько виновато. — Ты поделился со мной своим секретом, я поделюсь с тобой своим. Мама хочет уехать из Дерри. Она встречается в Бангоре со своей двоюродной сестрой. Моя тетка подобрала нам несколько квартир в Нью-Йорке. Мама требует, чтобы я поехал с ней.

Лицо Эдди, обычно приятное и спокойное, приобретает неопределенное выражение, в котором смешались грусть, злоба и смирение в изменчивых пропорциях.

— Вот блин, — отвечает Стэн. — Но ведь это хорошо. В Дерри ничего нет. Тут каждый второй мечтает сбежать хотя бы в Бостон.

Эдди печально улыбается и кивает. Все хотят сбежать. Но он уезжает из города детства, оставляя тут своих друзей и лучшие воспоминания, чтобы переехать с матерью в какой-нибудь клоповник в двух часах езды от центра, который стоит дороже их дома. Стэн вдруг очень ясно вспоминает, как его мать кричала на них, когда Эдди сломал руку, споткнувшись на склоне в Барренсе. Она орала, что он маленький, больной и слабый, а Эдди, который держал одну свою руку другой, стоял перед ними красный от стыда. Он не плакал, но его нижняя губа так дрожала, что Стэн понял — когда Эдди останется один, он разрыдается. И ничего ужасного в этом он не видел. Наоборот Эдди нашел в себе силы вернуться к ним со своим гипсом и позволить им его разрисовать, не вздрогнув ни разу от очередной пошловатой шутки Ричи про его мать. Да, это была настоящая дружба. И в жизни Стэн мог насчитать всего несколько моментов, когда он был так же счастлив, как с ними.

— Конечно. Как говорится, пишите, не забывайте, — Эдди прочищает горло. — Давай так — ты придешь ко мне завтра вечером и мы позвоним ребятам. Договоримся о встрече. В восемь вечера? Если будет поздно, можешь остаться у меня.

— И до этого…

— Клянусь своей бессмертной душой, — Эдди перебивает его, вновь шутя и улыбаясь. — Буду молчать, как бы мне не казалось, что я сейчас не выдержу веса этой тайны и взорвусь изнутри.

Стэн усмехается.

— Бип-бип, Ричи, — говорит он.

И они хохочут. Просто не могут остановиться.

Впервые за долгое время Стэн чувствует себя лучше, и в этот момент он ничуть не жалеет о том, что рассказал Эдди. Ему даже кажется, что все может обернуться хорошо. Что все действительно будет в порядке и они вместе найдут решение всех проблем.

Когда они прощаются и Стэн идет домой, его хорошее настроение увязывается за ним, словно сама мысль о воссоединении старых друзей обладает силой. Что же будет, когда они в самом деле соберутся для разговора? В конце концов Эдди вроде бы его понял, и это было очень приятно.

Выбираясь из поздних сумерек, Стэн заходит домой, и там его встречает мать, которая жарит на кухне яичницу. Она спрашивает, будет ли Стэнли есть. Тот неожиданно для себя чувствует, что вновь голоден, несмотря на съеденные макароны, словно к нему постепенно стали возвращаться удовольствия от простых радостей.

— Конечно, — отвечает он и идет мыть руки перед ужином.

Следующий день тянется бесконечно.

Стэн помогает родителям прибраться в доме, как обычно по субботам, делает уроки, приводит свою комнату в еще более упорядоченный порядок, чем раньше, и замечает, что на часах лишь четыре вечера. Ему кажется, еще немного и он свихнется в ожидании. Поэтому он складывает в рюкзак чистую рубашку, берет потрепанный орнитологический атлас, бинокль и вместе со своим багажом спускается в гостиную. Сначала он слышит высокие детские голоса, которые выводят незатейливую песню, затем видит, что это его отец смотрит телевизор. Стэн мельком отмечает, что передача ему незнакома и для отца это очень необычный выбор, но он слишком занят другими странными событиями, чтобы уделить еще чему-то больше секунды.

— Я пойду погуляю, — говорит он. — Может, на ночь останусь у Эдди. Позвоню, если задержусь у него.

— Ладно, — отвечает отец, не глядя.

И Стэн вылетает из дома на холодный воздух. На улице еще довольно светло, но на многое он не рассчитывает. Направляется он, по обыкновению, в Мемориальный парк, чтобы отвлечься от мучительного ожидания и ради интереса понаблюдать за птицами.

В его атласе давно отмечены все виды, которые можно встретить в этой местности. Он пытался разнообразить свое увлечение, записывая, сколько раз и где видел самых редких птиц. Например, буквой «П», если это происходило в Портленде, куда они с родители ездили летом. Или «ЧМ», когда они бывали у родни со стороны его матери в Честерс Милл.

Также он стал отмечать на специально отведенных страницах необычное поведение или неординарный внешний вид. Так у него появилось упоминание сойки-альбиноса и синицы, которая подходила к птичьей купальне, только если не видела других птиц, и улетала, едва те появлялись.

Однажды преподаватель по биологии, у которого он брал материалы по альбинизму, попросил взглянуть на его атлас. «Ты единственный школьник на моей памяти, который по делу написал что-то в заметках», — сказал тот удивленно и завалил Стэна книгами и вырезками из статей. Правда это тоже было давно. С тех пор однообразие несколько отвратило Стэна от своего увлечения. Его и самого это удивило, но даже с такими людьми, которые ценят постоянство, как Стэнли Урис, это случается.

Так что Стэн не ждет от парка ничего особенного. Но, пока не настолько холодно, чтобы в перчатках отморозить пальцы, скоротать время за привычным занятием будет неплохо.

Мемориальный парк встречает его знакомой тишиной. Время от времени он слышит голоса и отдаленные разговоры, но в основном люди тихо проходят мимо, не глядя на скамью, где он устроил свой обзорный пункт. Стэну хорошо в одиночестве, когда вокруг нет никого, кто мог бы смотреть на него, оценивать, думать о нем, словно им есть до него дело. И он принимается наблюдать за птицами, которым, к счастью, любые зрители совершенно безразличны.

В тот вечер ему встречаются одни воробьи. Отвлеченно он размышляет о том, как доработать свою систему учета, и откладывает бинокль, когда свет дня начинает угасать. Положив вещи на колени, он продолжает сидеть зачарованный тем, как в надвигающейся тьме разгораются фонари. Желтеющие листья сияют все ярче, и легкий ветер превращает парк в беспокойный подвижный театр теней. В такие минуты даже пар от дыхания, который поднимается мерцающей дымкой, подсвеченный яркими лампами, кажется Стэну чем-то особенным.

Когда он вспоминает о существовании времени и смотрит на часы на своем запястье, с удивлением обнаруживает, что просидел тут намного дольше, чем собирался. До назначенной встречи с Эдди остается всего полчаса. В тот же момент Стэн замечает, что он тут уже не один.

— Привет, — говорит ему детектив Роберт Грей.

Он стоит всего в десяти футах от скамьи на фоне фонаря, очерчивающего дальнюю границу площадки с купальней для птиц. Стэн вскакивает от неожиданности и захлопывает свой атлас.

— Добрый вечер, — говорит он, пряча бинокль в рюкзак.

Грей не отрывает от него своего проницательного взгляда, и Стэн старается ответить тем же. Тени искажают лицо детектива, не давая хорошо его рассмотреть. Стэн задерживается на отдельных чертах, но никак не может увидеть все целиком. Словно перед ним одна из тех абстрактных картин, которую можно понять, лишь изменив угол зрения. Машинально он пытается убрать вслед за биноклем и атлас, но тот цепляется углом за тесьму. Боясь погнуть его, Стэн оставляет журнал в руках и защелкивает кнопку на своем мешкообразном рюкзаке.

— Ты можешь мне кое в чем помочь, Стэнли? — спрашивает детектив.

Ожидаемо в нем просыпается любопытство. Вместе с ним приходит и тревога от этой внезапной встречи в темноте. Но детектив Грей все же не незнакомец. Может, Стэн его и не понимает, но он все еще коп.

— В чем именно?

Грей подходит ближе. Наконец свет другого фонаря добирается до его лица и тени отступают. Теперь Стэну приходится задрать голову вверх, чтобы не разорвать зрительный контакт. Обычно он не судит людей по внешности, но Грей выглядит необъяснимо гротескно здесь, на фоне яркого света фонаря, в Мемориальном парке. Что-то не так, но Стэн не может понять что. Может, он просто не видит в этом человеке полицейского? В его понимании все копы словно рождаются пятидесятилетними взрослыми в форме и желательно уже с густыми пожелтевшими от табака усами.

— Ты часто бываешь в этом парке? — интересуется Грей.

Голос у него тихий и спокойный.

— Время от времени, — отвечает Стэн.

— Хорошо. Тогда ты, наверное, не раз видел эту водонапорную башню. Мне нужно, чтобы ты взглянул со мной на одну вещь. Ты не против?

Стэн колеблется, сжимая атлас в одной руке и рюкзак в другой. Что ему делать? Чего Грей хочет от него?

— Это связано с расследованием?

— Конечно, это связано с расследованием, — раздраженно отвечает Грей. — С чем еще? Мне позвонили в отель и сообщили о находке в водонапорной башне. Я не знаю, что ты тут делаешь, но мне это не важно. Мне нужно мнение местного, вот и все. Если ты все еще вспоминаешь о том, что я сказал тебе про свидетелей, забудь. Извини за это. Я не привык вести дела один. Тем более такие запутанные. Я повел себя, как идиот.

К концу голос Грея звучит устало. Стэн присматривается к нему лучше и замечает его растрепанные волосы, то, как он поднял воротник, чтобы спрятаться от холода, и как держит руки в карманах в надежде согреться. Грей пытается изобразить добродушную улыбку, но даже Стэнли видит, какая она вымученная. Что бы ни случилось с тех пор, как Стэн последний раз его видел, детективу это не пошло на пользу. Сейчас перед ним человек, который отчаянно нуждается в чашке горячего чая и десятичасовом здоровом сне.

Интересно, знает ли он, как выглядит со стороны, думает Стэн. Ему очень хочется верить, что это извинение искреннее и Грею уже не до игр. По крайней мере сейчас он не похож на человека, который жаждет выйти на тропу войны.

— Это будет быстро? — сдается он.

— Я надеюсь на это, как ни на что другое на свете, — отвечает Грей, и его улыбка становится теплее.

— Хорошо. Пойдемте.

Тот кивает и жестом призывает Стэна следовать за собой. Они идут бок о бок туда, где обычно белый силуэт водонапорной башни желтеет, отражая свет фонарей. Высоко над ними в темноте, неподвластной парковому освещению, теряется цилиндр, в котором находится резервуар с водой.

— Спасибо, Стэнли, — говорит Грей. — Ты даже не представляешь, как Дерри иногда выводит меня из себя.

— Наш замечательный город, — отвечает он, думая, что таким тоном последние новости обсуждают старики, которые клянутся, что видели какие-то мифические лучшие дни. — И можно просто Стэн.

Они останавливаются у двери, ведущей в водонапорную башню. Обычно она закрыта, но сегодня между ней и обшивкой чернеет зазывающий заглянуть внутрь проем. Стэн солгал бы, скажи он, что ему не интересно там побывать. Он даже представляет, как эта история будет звучать, когда он перескажет ее завтра ребятам. Если, конечно, детектив не попросит его молчать и ему не придется решать, ссориться ли из-за данного обещания с Эдди.

— Тогда можно просто Роберт, — говорит Грей и протягивает Стэну руку.

Стэн не знает, вежливо ли пожимать руку в перчатках, поэтому снимает их и кладет в карман. Пальцы у Грея замерзшие, а кольцо на одном из них и вовсе ледяное. Даже в свете фонаря, приглушенном расстоянием и ветвями деревьев, Стэн замечает, что у него красный от холода нос и синяки под глазами. Опять ему кажется, что с Греем что-то нет так, но теперь он понимает, в чем дело. Стэн видел его один раз несколько недель назад и тогда он был не в себе после угроз МакГи. За это время воспоминания исказились, утратив первоначальную четкость. Ему запомнились проницательные глаза, во взгляде которых читалось что-то змеиное, и острые черты лица. То же самое он видит и теперь, но намного мягче. Стэн осознает, что хоть и не придавал особого значения его внешности, но в воспоминаниях детектив Грей выглядел намного моложе и даже интереснее, чем уставший человек, стоящий сейчас перед ним.

— Потрясающе, — Грей легко бьет ладонью по выкрашенной стали. — Кто закрыл эту штуковину?

Он берется за тяжелую дверь и начинает толкать ее плечом. Стэн, одной рукой все еще сжимая атлас, принимается ему помогать. Постепенно с пронзительным скрежетом та им поддается.

— Что мы ищем? — спрашивает Стэн.

Из открытой двери доносится запах застоявшейся воды. Стэн заглядывает туда как раз в тот момент, когда Грей включает ручной фонарь и направляет его луч в помещение. Из темноты возникают крутые ступени, ведущие высоко вверх до давно закрытой обзорной площадки и резервуара.

— Охранник нашел чьи-то вещи наверху, — отвечает Грей. — Когда он понял, что это школьный рюкзак, сразу позвонил в участок, а те сообщили мне.

Он наклоняется, чтобы не ударить голову о слишком низкий для него дверной проем, и входит внутрь водонапорной башни. Стэн делает глоток свежего воздуха и нерешительно следует за ним. Сразу же ему в нос ударяет гнилостный запах настолько сильный, словно они находятся рядом с болотом.

— Почему больше никого нет? — спрашивает Стэн. — Где остальные полицейские?

Голос гулко раздается в тесном высоком помещении.

— В это время в участке только двое человек. Остальные в патруле, — отвечает Грей и бросает неопределенный взгляд за спину на Стэна. — Не буду посвящать тебя в свои проблемы, но поверь, то, что я здесь один, это к лучшему. Нам придется подняться. Ты сможешь?

Стэн переводит взгляд с лестницы на Грея. Ему немного не по себе от этого места. Слишком долго оно оставалось загадкой, чтобы теперь просто перечеркнуть эту тайну. Но когда вопрос поставлен так, у него остается мало вариантов. И ответить, что он не сможет, не один из них.

— А чем я помогу? — все же интересуется он.

— Может, ты скажешь, кому принадлежат эти вещи, — Грей оборачивается, свет фонаря мечется по стенам, следуя за его движениями. — Но дело не только в этом. Мне все время кажется, что я что-то упускаю, потому что я не понимаю Дерри. Мне нужен человек, который знает этот город. И который знает других детей.

Раньше Стэн не общался с детективами. И хотя ему кажется, что они должны вести себя по-другому и выглядеть иначе, слова Грея не лишены смысла. Если это его метод работы, то Стэну остается только помочь ему.

— Хорошо, — соглашается он.

— Я буду светить тебе под ноги. Очень прошу тебя, Стэн, пожалуйста, не сверни себе шею.

— Я постараюсь. И вы тоже.

Грей усмехается и кивает.

— Надеюсь, мы оба выберемся отсюда.

Он отступает в сторону, освобождая проход к лестнице. Стэн идет мимо него, и когда он начинает подниматься по ступеням, луч света неотрывно следует за ним. Гулкие шаги Грея позади него перебивают его собственные. Когда лестница делает первый крутой поворот, Стэн начинает нервничать. Он даже не думал, что так легко испугается всего лишь подъема на вершину водонапорной башни в темноте. Но повернуть назад нельзя, ведь тогда он признает и себе, и Грею, какой он трус. Поэтому он плотнее сжимает орнитологический атлас в руках, словно в надежде, что тот придаст ему силы, и продолжает подниматься.

Наконец луч света, изрезанный тенью Стэна, падает на ровную плоскую поверхность. Стэн сразу чувствует, что воздух здесь становится холоднее и заметно свежее из-за близости к обзорной площадке. Грей входит в коридор позади него и светит фонарем по сторонам.

— Нам туда, — он указывает на приоткрытую дверь.

Тихое завывание ветра доносится сверху, где лестница уходит в темноту, вдаль от этой двери.

— После тебя, — добавляет Грей. — Только осторожнее, смотри под ноги. Сегодня я за тебя отвечаю.

Стэн опять направляется вперед, ни на секунду не покидая освещенный участок пути. Он протискивается в дверной проем и отходит, позволяя пройти Грею. Тот опять наклоняется, чтобы не ударить голову, и вместе они оказываются на узкой площадке, возвышающейся над галлонами открытой воды. В свете фонаря мерцающие блики расходятся по выкрашенным белой краской стенам. Стэн делает короткий шаг вперед, осматриваясь по сторонам и не замечая ничего, что могло бы быть чьей-то сумкой. Здесь темно и пусто, как в любом техническом помещении в представлении Стэна. Он видит только холодный металл и огромный бассейн с застывшей водой, которая почему-то не кажется ему спокойной. Скорее выжидающей. Она словно непроницаема для света, который они с собой принесли, и таит в себе нечто, что готово наброситься, если подойти слишком близко. Стэн не уверен, что это не игры воображения, но он как будто ощущает всю глубину, которая скрывается за гладкой черной поверхностью, отражающей все и не пропускающей ничего.

— Что мы ищем? — спрашивает Стэн в полуобороте. — Я не ви…

Вдруг он чувствует толчок в спину. Такой сильный, что его ступни сразу отрываются от пола. Размахивая руками, Стэн летит вперед. Атлас выскальзывает из его руки. Даже когда он падает в воду, взметая брызги, и вскрикивает от удивления и внезапно впившегося в него холода, Стэн все еще не верит в то, что произошло. Неужели Грей столкнул его? Неужели он и правда столкнул его в воду?

Первые секунды Стэн барахтается, ничего не видя, отплевываясь, еле-еле держась на плаву и совершенно не понимая, что делать. Что-то тянет его вниз. Сердце стучит все быстрее в приступе нарастающей паники. Стэн наконец понимает, что его топят его собственные вещи, и пытается снять рюкзак. Тот соскальзывает с мокрых плечей и едва не тонет, но Стэн успевает его подхватить и, замахнувшись изо всех сил, отбрасывает в сторону. Рюкзак приземляемся на площадку с таким звуком, словно кто-то наступил в мокрую грязь. Двигаться становится легче, но ботинки и куртка все еще сдерживают его. Вода настолько холодная, что начинает жечь кожу. В ужасе он только и делает, что болтает руками и ногами, чудом удерживая себя этим на поверхности.

Постепенно захлестывающая волна паники отступает. Стэн уже чувствует, как его зубы начинают дрожать от холода, а конечности — неметь, но к нему возвращается контроль над мыслями. Инстинктивно он разворачивается ко входу, потому что ему кажется, что так проще выбираться. Там у края стоит Грей. Фонарь в его руках направлен вниз. Лицо скрыто в тени, но Стэн видит блеск огоньков в глазах, которые ловят отраженный в воде свет.

— Что… — пытается спросить Стэн, но заходится в приступе кашля, когда вода попадает ему в горло.

— Что? — переспрашивает Грей. — А как ты сам думаешь, Стэнли?

Руки и ноги Стэна теперь словно весят тонну. С трудом перебирая ими в воде он пытается подплыть к краю. Холод пробирается все дальше. Только в груди, где сердце стучит, как сумасшедшее, все горит.

Стэн подплывает к стенке резервуара и с трудом поднимает руку. Он хватается ею за край, но пальцы тут же соскальзывают. Пропитавшаяся водой одежда тянет его вниз, и он вновь захлебывается. На какой-то момент ему кажется, что он уже не вынырнет, но Стэн выталкивает себя и делает жадный глоток воздуха. Страх больше не парализует, а уже подстегивает его.

— Пом… — говорит он, задыхаясь. — Руку!

— Разве ты это заслужил, Стэнли? — спрашивает Грей, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Ты же мне не помог.

Он наклоняется над водой прямо рядом с барахтающимся в ней Стэном. Фонарь Грей кладет на пол, направляя его в сторону, чтобы отражение света умножилось сотнями бликов. Теперь Стэн видит его лицо лучше. Вид у него спокойный. Он выглядит, как человек, который знает, что делает. К Стэну часто приставали в школе придурки вроде Бауэрса, но холодная расчетливость взрослого, тем более полицейского, внушает ему почти суеверный ужас. Он начинает осознавать, что Грей просто псих, сумасшедший, больной. Иначе объяснить его поведение невозможно. Оно не укладывается ни в какие рамки.

— Что? Какая разн… — отчаянно спрашивает Стэн. — Вытащите меня!

Грей не отвечает. Стэн решает снять одежду и обувь и попробовать самому еще раз. Он раскрывает змейку на куртке и сбрасывает ее с себя. Всплеск адреналина уже схлынул и теперь он начинает чувствовать, как его покидают силы, уступая место захватывающему тело холоду. Поэтому куртку он просто отбрасывает, и та плывет по воде. С трудом он снимает и ботинки, но даже не пытается их вытащить. Те сразу тонут, отправляясь на дно этого гигантского заполненного водой бассейна, куда никогда не достают лучи света.

Держаться становится намного проще. Стэн поднимает голову вверх и видит, что Грей наблюдает за ним со скучающим взглядом. Этому ублюдку не интересно, думает он. Как жаль, что я тебя не развлекаю, сукин ты сын.

— Это уже не смешно, — говорит Стэн. — Я правда се-сейчас утону.

— Брось. Ты так хорошо плаваешь, — Грей усмехается. — Давай посмотрим, как ты пытаешься залезть?

Что еще ему остается делать? Стэн вновь цепляется онемевшими скользкими пальцами за край площадки, и на этот раз ему удается там удержаться. Босыми ногами он упирается в стенку резервуара. Ему противно думать, что там под водой — водоросли, какая-то плесень или еще что-нибудь, но выбора у него нет. Стэн пытается подтянуть себя вверх, носки скользят по гладкой поверхности. Он поднимается из воды почти по пояс, когда мокрые пальцы опять съезжают. Падать второй раз так же неприятно, как и в первый, и Стэн вновь глотает застоявшуюся воду. Поднимая брызги и тяжело дыша, он выплывает, лихорадочно пытаясь понять, можно ли вообще так выбраться. Ведь он уже старается изо всех сил.

— А я думал, вы, евреи, лучше умеете добиваться своего, — Грей пожимает плечами и поднимается. — Я почти разочарован. Сорок лет напрасных страданий, чтобы теперь Стэнли Урис не мог вылезти из водонапорной башни.

Он проходит по площадке. Низкие каблуки его ботинок издают тихий приятный звук. Грей наклоняется и опускается на одно колено. Двигается он плавно и уверенно, словно кошка. Что-то есть в этом всем неправильное, помимо того, что Грей толкнул его в воду, но Стэн слишком занят тем, чтобы не пойти на дно вслед за ботинками, чтобы думать об этом. Его зубы отчетливо стучат от холода. Ему кажется, что в следующую попытку выбраться он настолько выбьется из сил, что больше не захочет выныривать и продолжать заранее проигранную войну.

Осторожно Грей протягивает руку вниз, к воде, держась другой за край. Стэн делает резкий рывок в его сторону. Он видит, что тот хочет достать еще плавающий на поверхности раскрытый орнитологический атлас. Когда Грей, который сам едва держится, рискуя упасть в воду, все-таки дотягивается до него, Стэн делает еще один бросок. Он хватает Грея за руку в надежде, что ему удастся зацепиться. Тот резко отдергивает ее. Стэн чувствует, как его ногти проходятся по коже.

— Черт! — Грей отбрасывает мокрый журнал на пол и прижимает к себе руку, морщась. — Ты поцарапал меня!

— Вы скинули меня в воду! — кричит Стэн.

Все еще держась за свое раненое запястье, он смотрит на Стэна и задумчиво хмыкает.

— Пожалуй, ты прав. Туше.

Грей еще раз внимательно разглядывает свою руку, на которой теперь виднеются пять кровоточащих полос от ногтей Стэна, как будто оценивая и решая, нравятся они ему или нет. Не показывая, к какому выводу он пришел, Грей небрежно одергивает рукав и берет с пола атлас.

— Что тут у тебя? — спрашивает он больше у рисованных птиц на обложке, чем у него.

Держа журнал одной рукой, словно священник Библию, Грей начинает листать страницы. Стэн все еще не верит, что это происходит и на мгновение между попытками выбраться зачарованно застывает, чтобы посмотреть, как детектив Грей, вне всякий сомнений сумасшедший, рассматривает картинки и его многолетние записи. На секунду он забывает даже о холоде.

Оказывается, ничего не делать приятно. Все теперь требует от Стэна неимоверных усилий, и злость том числе.

— Интересно, — говорит Грей. — Мне нравится твоя организованность, Стэнли. Мне этого очень не хватает.

Да какая разница? Он сейчас либо утонет, либо замерзнет, а этот сукин сын хвалит его.

— У меня в голове такой хаос. Ты бы только знал, — Грей стучит одним пальцем по виску. — У меня есть много положительных черт характера. Это правда. Но иногда быть мной очень сложно.

— Вытащите меня! П-пожалуйста, — отчаянно просит Стэн, которому плевать на все его положительные черты характера. — Мне холодно!

Его голос искажает дрожь. Он уже не чувствует своих пальцев и понимает, что никак не сможет предпринять попытку вылезти, которая окончится успехом. Край площадки не очень далеко, будь вода всего на пару дюймов выше, может, ему бы и удалось выбраться во второй раз, но это не так. Он измучен и безумно устал, и он вынужден собрать всю свою ярость, чтобы согреть себя изнутри и не поддаться подступающему бессилию. И ждать, потому что теперь все зависит не от него.

— Если честно, я думал, что будет проще. Поверь мне, — Грей отрывается от изучения птиц на секунду и смиренно улыбается ему, словно они давние приятели, которые посвящают друг друга в свои тайны. — Но я все еще думаю, что награда стоит усилий.

— Что? О чем вы?

Он несет какую-то чушь, и даже Стэн, который ни капли не заинтересован в этом разговоре, не удерживается от вопроса.

— О, Стэнли, ты видел кардинала! — восклицает Грей.

С непонятно откуда взявшимся воодушевлением он разворачивается к воде и смотрит прямо на барахтающегося Стэна.

— Я никогда в жизни не видел этой птицы. Расскажи мне.

— Я с-сейчас утону, — хрипло бормочет Стэн. — Вытащите меня. Я расскажу все, что знаю про МакГи и вообще все, что хо-хотите.

Его тело бьет дрожь. Ног он почти не чувствует. Но в глубине души по какой-то причине он знает, что не хочет делиться этим воспоминанием о кардинале. Что-то подсказывает ему, что такой момент нельзя отдавать. Это глупо и бессмысленно. И против всего рационального. Но он уже убедился, что мир может быть очень глупым, не менее бессмысленным и ничуть не рациональным.

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы торговаться, — Грей разводит руками. — Одна история, и я тебя вытащу. Клянусь на своей пролитой крови.

— Л-ладно, — отвечает Стэн дрожащим голосом, и в его беспорядочно мечущееся испуганное сознание приходит идея — он будет лгать. — Я видел кардинала здесь, у этой башни… В-в-в птичьей купальне. Это было прошлой зимой, во-во время оттепели. Он прилетел, посидел пять ми-инут и улетел. Я чуть не отморозил себе пальцы о бинокль. Я был так рад, что бежал до самого дома, чтобы показать ро-родителям. Теперь вы вытащите меня?

Грей небрежно пожимает плечами.

— Я же пообещал, — он опускается на колени, чтобы лучше держаться, откладывает атлас и протягивает руку.

Пока он не передумал, Стэн хватается за нее. Одной онемевшей рукой он цепляется за пол площадки и пытается помочь себе ногами, но всего этого уже не требуется. Грей обхватывает его руку своими двумя и резко тащит Стэна за собой.

Ноги скользят по мокрому полу. Грей отпускает его, и Стэн пытается встать, но не может удержаться и падает вновь. Он ударяется коленями и локтями, но ему все равно. Ему даже плевать на то, что пол грязный. Некоторое время он может лишь лежать и дышать, нервно и прерывисто, наслаждаясь тем, что под ним вновь твердая поверхность. Все его тело сотрясает дрожь. Стэн знает, что нужно снять мокрую одежду, нужно встать, но он просто не может найти в себе силы пошевелиться.

Грей садится рядом с ним, упираясь локтями в колени. Полы его расстегнутого пальто напоминают Стэну сложенные крылья летучей мыши. Он медленно, словно демонстративно поднимает руку перед его лицом и засовывает ее в карман. Оттуда Грей достает складной нож, одним пальцем поддевает его, и лезвие вспыхивает ярким огнем в свете фонаря.

— Ты знаешь, Стэнли, я ненавижу огнестрельное оружие, — говорит он спокойным тоном. — Я даже чуть не завалил тесты. Честно скажу, я немного разочарован, ведь раньше оно мне нравилось. Но это не страшно. Хорошо, что у меня нет предубеждения по поводу ножей, правда?

Стэн вновь ощущает нарастающий страх. Правда вместе с ним возвращается и способность двигаться. Стэн пытается подняться, следя за плавными движениями Грея, который рассматривает свой нож, и понимает, что в любое мгновение он может сделать с ним что угодно. Грей пытается заставить его бояться. Стэн все еще не понимает, зачем ему это, и неизвестность сводит его с ума.

— Отпустите меня, п-пожалуйста, — хрипло шепчет Стэн, опираясь ладонями об пол. — Я никому не ра-расскажу, что произошло.

Он понимает, что сказал глупость в то же мгновение, когда Грей начинает смеяться. Его хохот, чистый и беззаботный, умножается и становится громче, отражаясь от стен.

— Стэнли, ты еще такой ребенок, — говорит он, и в его голосе все еще сквозит веселье. — Ты никому не расскажешь, потому что тебе никто не поверит. Им все равно.

И он знает, что Грей прав. Сколько безумных поступков остаются незамеченными? В местах, как это, скрытых от чужих глаз, в темноте, можно делать все, что угодно, и никто не узнает. Они дают таким людям, как Грей, свободу и шанс оставаться безнаказанными. Здесь можно вести себя так, как не принято в обществе, и не получить осуждения. Стэн уже достаточно прожил в мире взрослых, чтобы понять, что есть вещи, которых от человека ждут. Каждый должен вести себя по определенным правилам. В этом мире люди просто не сталкивают друг друга в бак с водой, даже если могут. Но сейчас они с Греем попали в другой мир, где нет тех правил, к которым он привык. Ведь всегда есть и другие миры.

— Пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое, — просит Стэн, находя в себе силы выпрямиться во весь рост.

Грей тоже встает. Он возвышаемся над Стэном, и тому в голову опять приходит сравнение с кошкой. Только на этот раз перед ним зверь на охоте. С блестящими в темноте желтыми глазами, которые днем маскируются под безобидную зеленую охру.

— Дайте пройти.

Стэн делает шаг влево в попытке обойти Грея со стороны стены. Тот ловко пресекает его намерения одним движением.

— Мне нужно домой, — говорит Стэн. — Родители ждут меня к ужину.

— Никто тебя не ждет, — отвечает Грей шепотом. — Ты лжешь, как всегда. Ответь мне, Стэнли, все евреи такие лгуны или так принято только в твоей семье?

Ему слишком плохо, чтобы обращать внимание на эти подколки. Боясь вновь упасть в воду, Стэн пытается обойти Грея с другой стороны, но ему не удается. Сквозь усталость и страх прорывается злость.

— Если вас никто не ждет, это не значит, что меня никто не ж-ждет, — он хочет, чтобы его слова звучали оскорбительно, но из-за того, что зубы стучат друг о друга, получается лишь невнятное бормотание. — Дайте пройти.

Стэн набирается смелости и делает рывок вперед. Он наклоняется, чтобы проскользнуть под рукой Грея. Но тот хватает его за промокшую рубашку и останавливает.

Тут же Грей выбрасывает вперед руку, в которой зажат нож. Стэн вскрикивает от внезапно нахлынувшей боли. Он ощущает, как лезвие рассекает мышцы и как оно выходит обратно. Поток горячей крови выплескивается на его замерзшую кожу. Рот наполняется тошнотворным металлическим привкусом. Стэн рефлекторно сгибается и выставляет перед собой кулаки в надежде оттолкнуть Грея. Но ему все равно. Он легко отбивается от слабеющих ударов Стэна и ранит его в живот еще несколько раз.

В какой-то момент Стэн понимает, что он больше не может сопротивляться и его вот-вот перестанут держать ноги. Даже накатывающие с каждым ударом Грея волны боли и шока постепенно застилает туман, заполняющий все его сознание. Он и сам не замечает, как его колени сгибаются. Но Грей видит это и подхватывает его под руки.

Окровавленный нож он бросает на пол. Тот ударяется с громким звоном, который Стэн слышит словно из-под толщи воды. Боль немного приглушается, лишь кровь выливается из раз с ощутимой неприятной пульсацией.

— Ну, что скажешь? — спрашивает Грей и встряхивает его, заставляя прийти в себя. — Как видишь, я тоже умею лгать. Мы все лжем. Да, Стэнли? И в первую очередь себе.

Стэн смотрит Грею в глаза. Тот улыбается одним уголком рта. Вблизи Стэн наконец-то рассматривает его лучше и вновь что-то в нем кажется ему странным. Даже более странным, чем все происходящее.

— Как думаешь, твою смерть кто-нибудь заметит? — спрашивает Грей. — Или они забудут о тебе, как забыли о других?

Поначалу эти слова ничего не значат. Осознание просачивается в сужающийся темнеющий мир Стэна медленно, и с ним его охватывает настоящий ужас. Он никогда всерьез не думал о смерти, потому что у него и его родителей, и у всех его друзей впереди было много лет. Но все получилось так внезапно и так быстро, что Стэн не поддается испугу сразу. Он ведь ничего не успел. Неужели он погибнет здесь, в темноте, и последним, что он увидит, будут эти гипнотизирующие глаза?

Но его смерть заметят. Они будут знать. Эдди, Билл, Ричи, Бен, Майк и Беверли. Даже если его родители примут все, как есть, словно очередную задачу, с которой нужно справиться, как у них всегда бывает, их с друзьями слишком многое связывает. Такая дружба, как у них, не забывается. По крайней мере, на это у него остается немного надежды.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — говорит Грей, но Стэн едва различает слова. — Я отловлю вас по одному. В водонапорной башне. На темной безлюдной улице. Это вопрос времени.

Грей отпускает его, и Стэн понимает, что падает, когда сквозь марево забвения с ударом об пол приходит новый приступ боли. Силы покидают его, вытекая из ран. Он больше не может двигаться, отбиваться, даже говорить. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. И от этого ему очень, очень страшно. Грей наклоняется над ним и берет его подбородок в свою руку, поворачивая к себе. Пальцы такие же холодные, как и раньше.

— У тебя потрясающий разум, — говорит он. — Мне даже жаль.

Рука, лишенная тепла и невесомая, гладит Стэна по щеке. Он закрывает отяжелевшие веки. Но даже когда на свете для него остаются лишь отдаленная боль и эти призрачные, почти заботливые, касания, Стэн не бросает попыток понять. Он вспоминает, как увидел Грея в парке, в другом мире, в другой жизни, всего пятнадцать минут назад, ведь тогда он что-то заметил. Заметил, хоть и не смог рассмотреть. Или не смог поверить?

Его сознание застилает чернота. Сильная, настойчивая, совсем не похожая на несмелый сон, который можно отогнать одним движением. Она отнимает все его слова и мысли, но он до последнего цепляется за то, что у него еще осталось. До последнего проблеска света он пытается представить, что будет дальше.


	8. Эдди и Ричи воюют в Арденнах

Эдди закрывается в своей комнате и наконец спокойно выдыхает. Он обещал позвонить Ричи, когда вернется, но день в Бангоре вымотал его до предела. Единственное, чего ему сейчас хочется, — это упасть на кровать, закрыть глаза и позволить тишине избавить свою измученную голову от фантомных разговоров, все еще эхом гудящих в ушах.

Поездка получилась ужасной по самым скромным меркам. Все квартиры, которые тетя показывала им, напоминали Эдди убогую ночлежку. По правде говоря, он никогда не бывал в ночлежках, но слышал, что подобные места нужно называть именно так.

Хотя дело было даже не в этом. Не жалкие нью-йоркские квартиры притащили его туда, а мать. Она взяла Эдди с собой, трепала за волосы, рассказывала своей сестре, что заботится о нем и готова даже покинуть родной Дерри, лишь бы помочь ему выучиться и найти хорошую работу. Эдди до глубины души поразило, как ловко ей удалось выставить себя мученицей, жертвующей всем ради переезда, которого он не хотел. Ему казалось, она при этом даже не дышала. Лицо раскраснелось, словно от недостатка воздуха, а в потоке слов не было ни одного щадящего перерыва, чтобы спасти ее от неизбежного удушья.

Но стоило матери отвлечься на свою еду, как Эдди с ужасом вспомнил, что у тети трое детей. И в течение следующего часа та сделала все, лишь бы не пропустить ни одной детали из их жизней.

Пока они говорили, Эдди жевал свой бургер, долго и тщательно, уже не чувствуя вкуса. Цедил давно разбавленную льдом газировку. Игнорировал самодовольную жалость матери, с которой та размышляла о тяжелой судьбе официанток из этой забегаловки. К концу Эдди уже начало подташнивать от всего услышанного. Прошли мучительно долгие века, прежде чем они втроем встали из-за стола. И когда тетя напоследок обняла его и назвала «мишкой Эдди», ему понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы удержать бургер на месте.

Это было невыносимый день. И теперь Эдди заслуживал немного тишины.

Он запрыгивает на кровать и падает лицом в подушку. Успокаивающая темнота пахнет его шампунем, перебивающим свежесть недавно выстиранного белья. Но главное, в ней он может немного пофантазировать. Например, побаловать себя мыслями о том, что откажется переезжать.

Почему нет? Откажется и будет стоять на своем. Через три года ему исполнится восемнадцать. Он покинет Дерри один, оставив мать в любимом городе, раз уж тот ей так нравится. И с удовольствием будет навещать ее два раза в год на каникулах. В конце концов, даже такой слабенький и больной мальчик, как Эдди, может устроить свою жизнь без постоянной опеки. К тому же он никогда не чувствовал себя ни больным, ни слабым. Раньше ему казалось, что это правда, но со временем у него стали появляться некоторые подозрения.

Впервые он задумался о том, что сбежал бы от матери при первой возможности, когда они с Ричи ездили в летний дом с его родственниками. Эдди боялся, что это будет пытка — провести два месяца с приезжающими и уезжающими незнакомыми взрослыми, пусть даже рядом будет Ричи. Но, к его удивлению, все оказалось замечательно.

Коттедж находился возле Огасты, в округе Кеннебек, известном чистыми озерами, бумажными фабриками и с некоторых пор психиатрической лечебницей «Джунипер Хилл». Мать Эдди и так заставила его пройти осмотр в больнице перед тем, как отпустить. Родителям Ричи пришлось выслушать инструкции по поводу хронических болезней и выяснить, для чего нужны все лекарства из обширного набора, который Соня Каспбрак вручила Эдди с собой. Но если бы она только знала, как близко они окажутся к лечебнице, никогда бы не позволила ему поехать.

От «Джунипер Хилл» их отделял небольшой участок леса, сквозь который тянулась мелкая река с крутыми каменистыми берегами. Эдди и Ричи проводили у реки много времени, рыбача, играя во все на свете, знакомясь с местными ребятами. Но нечто настолько загадочное и непонятное, как концентрированное безумие, собранное под одной крышей, никак не оставляло обоих в покое.

Иногда в своих прогулках они преодолевали полмили на север, чтобы перейти по пешеходному мосту и добраться до «Джунипер Хилл». Мост, застывший над рекой, словно огромный паук, ждущий в паутине тросов, так и назывался — «Мост Паука». Неофициально, конечно. Тогда Ричи и Эдди давали свои имена всему. И среди этих вымышленных мест на чужих землях они вели самую настоящую войну.

Они отбивались от таинственных невидимых существ, которые стали для них такими же реальными, как они сами. Разрабатывали язык, на котором вели дипломатию. Чертили карты. Пробирались в камуфляже из листвы, пригнувшись и не дыша, сквозь зоны повышенной опасности. Устраивали стычки с другими ребятами, борясь за ту или иную территорию. И как раз к середине лета, стреляя по мишеням из рогатки, они выиграли себе Арденны. Лес рядом с неприступным фортом — лечебницей «Джунипер Хилл», захваченной самыми жуткими темными силами, отравившими природу и умы людей на многие мили вокруг.

— Это был старый голландский дом много лет назад, — сказал им однажды отец Ричи, когда они осторожно поинтересовались историей особняка. — Говорят, хозяйство разорилось и дом перешел в собственность штата. Потом там некоторое время был приют, но вскоре его тоже закрыли. Лет пять назад здание отремонтировали и превратили в лечебницу.

Эдди и Ричи надеялись на более захватывающий рассказ, глядя через решетку на мрачную постройку из красного кирпича. Они ходили туда несколько раз и следили за людьми, но не видели ничего особенного, кроме врачей и слишком спокойных пациентов на прогулке на заднем дворе.

— У меня все падает, когда я смотрю на это, — пробормотал Ричи.

Он развернулся, облокотился об ограду спиной и недовольно сложил руки на груди.

— Даже не хочу знать, на что у тебя стояло, — ответил Эдди брезгливо. — Только не говори, что собираешься шутить про мою маму.

— Какие могут быть шутки, сэр? — важно спросил Ричи. — Нет, мистер, ваша мать не заслуживает такого отношения.

— Боже, Ричи, пожалуйста!

Эдди закрыл уши ладонями и сделал вид, что молится. Ричи подошел к нему и принялся убирать его руки.

— В доме Тозьер мы чтим свободу творчества, — причитал он с ужасным французским акцентом. — Нас мало, но мы последний оплот свободной мысли в этом разоренном войнами и голодом крае.

В шутку отбиваясь от него, Эдди сделал несколько шагов вправо. Он и сам не заметил, как выбрался из-под укрытия ветвей кальмии, в которых они прятались, наблюдая за скучной жизнью лечебницы. На ходу он увидел длинную сухую палку, лежащую на земле. Эдди резко наклонился, схватил ее и выставил перед собой.

— Я принесу твоему дому Тозьер новость о том, что они лишились главного балабола! — пригрозил он.

— Вот как! — Ричи посмотрел на него со всей серьезностью, словно тот вызвал его на настоящую дуэль, от которой зависело доброе имя его семьи. — Ладно! Ты сам это начал.

И он бросился в сторону, чтобы подобрать с земли свою собственную ветку. Глаза загорелись азартом битвы, когда он нашел подходящее оружие и крикнул:

— Думаешь, я позволю ущемить права свободных людей? Не ради этого мы сражались в Арденнах на славной голландской земле, монсеньор!

— А ну, пошли отсюда! — рявкнул кто-то.

Эдди и Ричи подскочили на месте. С другой стороны забора к ним направлялась медсестра. На ее лице пылал праведный гнев на двух клоунов, которые устроили цирк у стен психиатрической больницы. Она приближалась, пациенты пятились, а Ричи и Эдди замерли на месте, словно зайцы в свете фар. Первым опомнился Ричи. Он схватил Эдди за руку и тут же приказал бежать. Не выпуская своих шпаг, они сорвались с места и помчались в лес со всех ног.

Голос медсестры вскоре скрылся за деревьями. Легкий испуг на их лицах быстро сменился озорными улыбками.

— Вы видите, что происходит, когда междоусобицы раздирают высшее командование нашей армии изнутри? — спросил Ричи, забегая вперед Эдди и останавливая его.

За спиной Ричи виднелась река. Вода тихо шелестела, прокладывая себе путь по дружественной территории Арденнов. Реку они временно прозвали Миссисипи, потому что не знали ни одной реки в Европе, не говоря уже про Бельгию и Голландию. Они были на грани того, чтобы в следующий визит в город зайти в библиотеку и поискать там атлас, но до этого так и не дошло. Книжные стеллажи и запыленные библиотекари никак не вязались у них с летом. «У меня от этого все падает», — сказал бы Ричи. Даже название Арденны подсказал им его отец. Тем более это было совершенно не важно. Каким-то образом в их Арденнах могла протекать Миссисипи. Им так даже больше нравилось. И что с того?

— Я думаю, наше командование слишком много командует, — ответил Эдди, принимая боевую стойку с поднятой вверх шпагой-палкой.

Ричи принялся защищаться. Эдди атаковал его настойчиво, не давая передохнуть, заставляя пятиться к берегу. Несколько раз они укололи друг друга, но оба решили, что ранения не смертельные и с ними можно продолжить борьбу за страну и своих людей.

Продвигаясь вперед, Эдди заметил неподалеку от обрыва деревянную беседку. Теперь ее доски покрылись мхом, постепенно возвращаясь к природе и лесу, из которого они когда-то вышли. Эдди подумал загнать туда Ричи, но тот уворачивался и вместо того, чтобы подняться, отступал все дальше по пологой части спуска. Усердно он делал вид, что хромает, щадя ногу, по которой шпага его бывшего союзника нанесла особенно меткий удар.

— Сдавайся! — крикнул Эдди, когда кеды Ричи коснулись воды.

— Черта с два!

Ричи сделал шаг назад и запрыгнул на камень, на фут возвышавшийся над водой. Он сделал вид, что его голень пронзила боль, и покачнулся, восстанавливая равновесие. Камень был сухим, но мокрые подошвы скользили по неровной поверхности.

— Это был мой план! — сказал Ричи и торжествующее вскинул свою шпагу. — Подходи, если не боишься!

Вдруг одна его нога съехала вниз. Он взмахнул руками, пытаясь устоять, но было слишком поздно. Ричи едва успел вскрикнуть от удивления, как тут же полетел в реку. Коленями он ударился об камни, руки прижал к груди, подставляя плечо. На мгновение неспокойная вода реки накрыла его с головой, не давая сделать вдох. В следующее он уже приподнялся, хватая ртом воздух. Мимо него безразлично проплыла шпага, которую он выронил, падая. Подхваченная течением, та оставила своего побежденного генерала безоружным и унеслась дальше по Миссисипи к лучшей жизни и славным победам.

Эдди бросил свою палку и кинулся к Ричи, разбрызгивая воду и оскальзываясь на илистом дне. К тому времени, как он протянул Ричи руку, чтобы помочь ему, тот уже принялся вставать сам. Заметив ладонь Эдди, он хлопнул по ней, давая пять.

— Справлюсь, — пробормотал он.

Но Эдди все равно взял его под руку, беспокоясь, что тот опять упадет на шатких камнях. Ричи неохотно позволил ему. Вместе они добрались до берега, и едва их ноги коснулись твердой земли, он тут же освободился, грубовато вырвавшись. Эдди нахмурился, не понимая, в чем дело. Он ведь всего лишь хотел помочь. С чего такая реакция? Если бы речь шла не о Ричи, можно было подумать, что он расстроился из-за падения с вершины. Но когда его в последний раз волновало, насколько глупо он выглядит? Обычно их главный балабол просто перепрыгивал с одного занятия на другое.

Придя в себя, Ричи вытер мокрое лицо и принялся рассматривать ушибы. На первый взгляд ничего серьезного Эдди не увидел. Ричи до крови счесал кожу на руке и заработал пару новых царапин на коленях поверх старых, полученных в боях за Арденны. Кое-где вокруг ран уже начинали образовываться синяки.

— Настоящие боевые травмы, — провозгласил Ричи, кривясь при виде собственных покрасневших ладоней, оцарапанных в попытках найти опору на дне реки.

— Наша армия чуть не лишилась командира, — подтвердил Эдди. — Ты точно ничего не сломал? Ранения, конечно, серьезные, но для награды тебе нужно потерять хотя бы глаз или на крайний случай пару пальцев.

— Ха-ха, — ответил Ричи без особого интереса к его подколке.

Эдди правда беспокоился о нем, но проявления заботы почему-то стали неуместными в их разговорах. Как будто они так часто шутили друг над другом, что теперь любая искренность была обречена натолкнуться на насмешку. Они оставались друзьями, бесспорно, но что-то изменилось, и Эдди не понимал что. Ведь дело было вроде как и не в нем.

— Ладно, — сказал Ричи, отвлекаясь от своих царапин. — По-моему возле той коряги что-то есть. Я увидел, когда поднимался. Пойдем, хочу проверить.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Ричи развернулся и пошел вверх по склону. Эдди отправился следом, отмечая, что прихрамывает на правую ногу Ричи теперь уже не от фантомных ранений деревянной шпагой.

— Что ты там нашел? — поинтересовался он.

Ричи пожал плечами, не отвечая. Они поднялись по берегу и обошли старую беседку, за которой им открылось иссохшееся основание некогда высокой ели. Ствол с неровным сломом лежал рядом, давно мертвый, хотя еще крепкий. Вокруг сквозь почву пробивались новые ростки деревьев, каждый из которых боролся за право взгромоздиться на плечи погибшего предка.

Забыв о своих синяках, Ричи опустился на колени и стал что-то высматривать.

— Что мы ищем? — спросил Эдди, который не видел там ничего особенного.

— Между корнями что-то есть, — ответил Ричи, пробираясь дальше по земле. — Кажется…

Он наклонился, держась за сухое дерево, и принялся расчищать свою находку одной рукой. Эдди глянул вниз, беспокоясь, что тот вот-вот упадет по каменистому склону и опять свалится в реку.

— Что-то большое. Черт, не могу достать.

Ричи спустился немного ниже, к краю обрыва, по которому змеились корни ели. Он вынул складной нож из кармана и принялся пилить ветви. От звука, с которым лезвие проходилось по сухому дереву, у Эдди заныли зубы.

— Ну что там? — спросил он нетерпеливо.

— Что-то вроде сумки. Оно все в земле, и мне мешают эти дурацкие корни.

После нескольких минут, измучивших Эдди, Ричи сдался и вытер пот со лба. Его мокрые вещи быстро подсыхали на теплом летнем воздухе. Трясущимися руками он защелкнул складной нож и удивленно посмотрел на его рукоять, всю в грязи и крови из царапин.

— Может, пойдем домой? Нужно обработать, — напомнил Эдди.

— Слишком твердые, — ответил Ричи, глядя на него горящими от любопытства глазами. — Наверное, эту штуку положили туда очень давно.

По лицу Ричи Эдди сразу понял, что сумку они достанут. Не сегодня, так завтра, но лежать ей там осталось недолго. Правда он и сам не стал бы скрывать, что увлекся охотой за кладом. Нужно лишь отвести Ричи к аптечке, и тогда они продолжат. Только чем-нибудь посерьезнее пятидюймового ножа.

Так и случилось, когда на следующий день они выскользнули из дома с топором. Словно на настоящем боевом задании, Эдди и Ричи пробирались к лесу окольными путями и прятались, едва заметив кого-то на улице. Может, приезжих в этом курортном городе не удивили бы два подростка с оружием, но они не хотели рисковать.

Вскоре они вернулись к старой беседке, которую, казалось, не использовали с тех пор, как голландцы покинули дом, приютивший затем лечебницу «Джунипер Хилл», и принялись за дело. Ричи взял топор и стал первым расчищать путь к своему кладу. Эдди тоже перерубил пару веток, стоя на ненадежном склоне. Только потом он представил, в каком ужасе была бы его мать, если бы узнала, что он творит. Эдди и сам с удивлением осознал, что одним неосторожным движением чуть не отсек себе пальцы на ноге.

Но они оба с Ричи остались целы, когда, задыхаясь от усердной работы в жаркий летний день, наконец вынули сумку из переплетения корней. Ричи положил ее на землю и счистил дрожащей от напряжения рукой налипшую почву.

Сумка оказалась небольшим походным саквояжем. Такие в кино часто сопутствовали врачам или коммивояжерам, старающимся казаться более успешными, чем они есть. Поверхность была кожаной, хоть и потерявшей некогда присущий ей лоск. По краям блестели железные углы, теперь проржавевшие. Металлическая пластина между креплениями ручки, в которой чернела замочная скважина, еще держалась.

Ричи молча раздробил замок тремя прицельными ударами. Он дернул за ручку и наконец, погнутый и несколько изувеченный, саквояж раскрылся.

К их счастью, под защитой дерева и высоко над водой содержимое уцелело. Они отбросили грубую плащевую ткань, в которую были завернуты вещи, и увидели множество набросанных сверху бумаг. Чернила на некоторых расплылись, но кое-что еще удавалось прочесть. Эдди и Ричи, увлеченные своей находкой, схватились за них и принялись изучать с жадностью и восторгом, сродни тем, что привели первооткрывателей на Северный полюс и загнали на самую высокую вершину мира.

В их руках оказались письма. Личные. Кем бы ни была Энн, которая обращалась к человеку по имени Джеймс, та писала очень простым языком и со множеством ошибок. Рассказывала она о том, что в ее доме течет крыша, у чайника сломалась ручка, Адаму нужны лекарства, но она каждое воскресенье в церкви молится за Джеймса и надеется на его скорое возвращение. Никаких дат или полезных уточнений для них лично она не оставила.

Эдди указал на металлическую табличку, закрепленную на темно-красной бархатной обивке. На ней готическим шрифтом была выгравирована надпись: «Вильгельм Йозеф Рехтсманн». Не ясно было, кем приходились друг другу все эти люди, но саквояж очевидно принадлежал Рехтсманну.

— Как думаешь, чье это? — спросил Эдди.

Ричи поднял безыскусный стальной гребень для волос и скривился.

— По-твоему Вильгельм Йозеф Рехтсхрен таким бы пользовался?

— Он бы пользовался этим, — ответил Эдди, поднимая портсигар с незатейливым, но аккуратным рисунком.

Он присмотрелся к переплетению лучей получше и обнаружил, что в узоре скрывалась стилизованная паутина. Когда Эдди поддел защелку, из контейнера высыпалось нечто, похожее на порох. Вслед за ним вылетел обрывок бумаги.

— Йозеф делал самокрутки, — хохотнул Ричи. — А это серебро, как думаешь?

Он достал несколько почерневших ложек и вилок, выполненных в том же аристократично сдержанном стиле, что и портсигар. Эдди пожал плечами. Ричи попытался отчистить один прибор, натирая о ткань рубашки, но металл не светлел. Тогда он отложил его в сторону и стал смотреть дальше.

Они изучали саквояж с неподдельным воодушевлением. В голове Эдди проносились одни и те же вопросы, пока они перебирали вещи. Что за история стояла за ними? Какой путь привел их в этот Богом забытый участок леса прямо к ним в руки? И как долго они тут пролежали?

Но все находки померкли, когда Ричи достал последнюю вещь, которая лежала на самом дне. Она была завернута в грубую темную ткань, наподобие той, из которой делают палатки. Ричи развернул ее и от удивления едва не выронил на землю. Это был револьвер. Тот тускло блестел в свете солнца, который пробивался сквозь листву, излучая невидимую опасность. Настоящее оружие. И набор патронов к нему.

— Черт, — пробормотал Эдди.

— Вот блин, — прошептал Ричи с благоговением.

Он осторожно взял револьвер и взвесил в руке. Не прошло и минуты, как Ричи почти безо всякого опасения поднялся и прицелился куда-то за реку. Эдди не мог не заметить, как неуместно тяжелое оружие смотрится на фоне его летних шорт и рубашки с цветастым рисунком. Совсем освоившись, Ричи попытался раскрыть барабан и справился после пары неудач. Внутри, показал он, оставалось два патрона.

— Давай нарисуем мишень на дереве и постреляем из него? — предложил Ричи.

— Что? Я не собираюсь стрелять из этой штуки в двухстах футах от психушки. Что если нас услышат?

Эдди не понял, откуда взялся этот испуг, но его руки похолодели. Он наяву видел, как буквально в ту же секунду, когда они стреляют, из-за деревьев выходит какой-нибудь рейнджер или кто угодно, не важно, он сам не знал, кто это будет. Но это произойдет точно так же, как было с плотиной в Барренсе. И тогда он отправится домой, а мать будет таскать его по врачам. Начнет паниковать, что от старого саквояжа он подцепил оспу, чуму, столбняк и цингу, хотя Эдди не знал, что это такое. Черт, она все равно будет, но он надеялся не видеть ее настолько долго, насколько возможно. Впервые в жизни он чувствовал себя так, словно имел нормальную семью.

— Тут больше, чем двести футов, — фыркнул Ричи.

Он протянул револьвер Эдди, но тот вскочил и поднял одну руку, словно в попытке защититься.

— А что если… — он запнулся, нервничая под безразличным к его опасениям взглядом Ричи. — Может, этот пистолет не зря тут оставили. Может…

— Что? — Ричи хохотнул и поднялся, выставляя впереди себя револьвер дулом вниз. — Может, он проклятый?

Он сделал несколько шагов к Эдди, издавая протяжные звуки, с которыми привидения появляются в кино. Эдди попятился.

— Убери от меня эту штуку, — попросил он.

— У-у-у, — язвительно завыл Ричи и заговорил с подобием того, что в его представлении было немецким акцентом: — Я есть Йозеф Хренманн, я населять пистолет, я приносить несчастья.

— Отстань, Ричи, я серьезно, — ответил Эдди и развернулся, оставляя Ричи позади себя с его дурацкими выходками.

Тот еще несколько секунд тянул свое «У-у-у», но вскоре замолчал.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я уберу. Смотри, — сказал он уже своим обычным голосом.

У себя за спиной Эдди услышал, как Ричи кладет оружие в саквояж. Он повернулся и увидел, что Ричи заворачивает его в ту же ткань, в которой револьвер провел столько времени прежде, чем они потревожили его и вытащили на свет солнца. Сразу же к Эдди начало возвращаться хорошее расположение духа. И если иногда он бесился из-за того, что Ричи не может ни на чем сконцентрироваться, то сейчас он был этому рад.

— Представляешь, как мы расскажем об этом остальным? — спросил Эдди.

— Это перебьет любую историю из летнего лагеря, — подтвердил тот, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что мы с тобой нашли эту штуку. Теперь мы должны удержать Арденны любой ценой!

Эдди улыбнулся и поднял руку, чтобы отдать честь.

— Так точно, капитан.

Конечно, должны. В конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы ему была чужда борьба за права свободных людей? Ну уж нет, монсеньор. Как бы не так.

В тот день они договорились оставить саквояж среди корней под деревом, набросав на него земли и веток. Но, по правде говоря, они потеряли к нему интерес так же быстро, как тот возник. Стрелять Эдди отказывался, а до прочего барахла им не было дела. Ричи на время забрал портсигар себе, но остальные вещи они решили не трогать. Спросить о находке тоже было не у кого, так что история получилась любопытной, хоть и неполной. Тем более у них оставались и другие занятия. Им все еще нужно защищать свою землю. Ценой крови, ценой собственной жизни, если потребуется. Стоять за Арденны до победного конца. Против всего мира. Как и подобает настоящим воинам.

Эдди вновь улыбается, теперь уже лежа на кровати в своей комнате и не желая возвращаться из теплого солнечного леса к себе домой. Мысли о том лете со всеми его глупостями всегда успокаивают его. Всегда придают ему сил.

Может, просто поговорить с ней? Он размышляет об этом, не зная, удастся ли ему убедить мать остаться в Дерри и не увольняться с работы. Он пообещает учиться лучше. Да он и правда станет учиться лучше. И, может, тогда, через несколько лет он уедет от матери и они с Ричи поступят в один колледж. И не только с ним. С кем-то из ребят. Всего три года и все будет иначе. Возможно.

Кстати, о других ребятах, думает Эдди. Он открывает глаза и видит, что на часах уже пятнадцать минут девятого. Стэн давно должен был прийти, если он в самом деле собирался. Эдди хмыкает себе под нос, вскакивает с кровати и направляется к телефону.

После нескольких длинных гудков ему отвечает отец Стэна.

— Добрый вечер. Позовете Стэна, пожалуйста? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Он вышел.

— А, спасибо. Извините. До свидания.

Эдди бросает трубку, спеша закончить разговор. Только спустя несколько минут до него доходит, что в приступе беспокойства от телефонного звонка взрослому он забыл спросить, как давно Стэна нет дома.

Еще полчаса спустя он понимает, что отец Стэна не сказал, куда именно тут пошел. Эдди решил, что Стэн отправился к нему, но с тем же успехом он теперь мог быть где угодно.

Мать зовет его на кухню, и он спускается, все еще чутко прислушиваясь к стуку в дверь или звонку. Ужинают они молча. Эдди радостно принимает ее пощаду, и даже соглашается посмотреть сериал, когда мать предлагает ему взять свой яблочный пирог и присоединиться к ней. К тому моменту, как он усаживается на кресло перед телевизором, звонить в дом Стэна становится поздно.

Ложится спать Эдди с легкой обидой. Они договорились о встрече, а Стэн даже не попытался предупредить, что не придет. Он просто удрал от разговора, а друзья, считал Эдди, так не поступают. Зачем тогда Стэн вообще к нему заходил? Мог бы и не обещать ему ничего, раз уж на то пошло.

В ту ночь он спит неважно, так что с новым днем обида превращается в огонек злости. Тот разгорается в душе Эдди все сильнее, пока он ждет девяти утра, чтобы звонить домой Стэну стало пристойно.

Эдди не может понять, откуда берется его настойчивость. И почему она не исчезает, когда никто не берет трубку. Он пытается отвлечься на уроки, но мысленно только и делает, что возвращается к стене безразличия, на которую наталкиваются все его попытки. Навязчивая мысль заглянуть к Стэну не идет из головы. Только Стэн его не приглашал. И если бы он хотел его видеть, пришел бы сам.

Так Эдди убеждает себя еще полчаса, прежде чем любопытство берет над ним верх. Он бросает учебник в угол у кровати, одевается и замирает у телефона. Ладно, еще один раз, говорит он себе. И глядя из окна на сонную улицу, которая постепенно начинает оживать, вновь набирает номер. Несколько длинных гудков доносятся из динамика. Эдди уже собирается бросить трубку, когда на другой стороне кто-то отвечает. Вернее не совсем так. С ним никто не здоровается, но гудки сменяются тихим потрескиванием.

— Доброе утро. Позовите, пожалуйста, Стэна, — говорит он.

Собеседник молчит. Эдди начинает нервничать. Он открывает рот, чтобы извиниться и закончить разговор, когда тот наконец произносит:

— Он здесь. Почему бы тебе не присоединиться к нему?

Эдди подскакивает от неожиданности. С ним говорит мужчина, но за те секунды, что ему потребовались, чтобы задать свой вопрос, Эдди не может определить, кто это. Голос не похож на голос отца Стэна, но он не уверен. Звучит тот странно и немного шипяще из-за фоновых помех на линии.

— Эм-м… Ладно. А вы…

— Отлично, — перебивает его собеседник. — Приходи сам, приводи друзей.

С этими словами он бросает трубку. Эдди застывает, слушая короткие гудки и не понимая, что происходит. Это же был не отец Стэна. Эдди почти уверен, что нет. Тем более это не мог быть сам Стэн. И что за странное приглашение?

Эдди кладет трубку на рычаг и смотрит в окно невидящими глазами. Какого черта этот незнакомец делает в доме Стэна? Эдди не по себе от их разговора, но еще больше его беспокоит, почему тот отвечает на звонки чужим людям.

Вдруг он вздрагивает от другого голоса.

— Смотри, там не Билл Денбро? — кричит мать откуда-то с лестницы.

Он мотает головой, избавляясь от отупляющего наваждения, и уже собирается спросить, где, когда сам видит его. Действительно, она права. Билл идет по его улице, ведя в руках велосипед. Эдди готов поклясться, что это Сильвер, хотя он знал, что Билл давно не ездит на нем. Тот не едет, но мчится с такой скоростью, что шаг почти превращается в бег. Никаких дел в этом районе, кроме как навестить Эдди, у Билла быть не может. Он поднимает голову и бросает взгляд в сторону дома, затем поворачивает руль, чтобы зайти во двор.

Эдди вылетает из комнаты и спускается на первый этаж к третьему звонку. Он открывает дверь Биллу, и его сердце на мгновение замирает от удивления и испуга. На лице Билла отражаются те же чувства, только путь к его дому превратил их в никуда не годную поношенную маску. Вдобавок к ним на подбородке краснеет ссадина, губа рассечена, и кровь из нее все еще сочится. Брюки Билла порваны на колене и тоже в крови.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Эдди и морщится от глупости своего же вопроса, ответ на который очевиден.

Он отходит, чтобы пригласить Билла в дом, но тот продолжает стоять. Все еще в шоке, глядя не на него, а себе под ноги.

— Заходи, — зовет Эдди настойчивее.

— Я упал с-с ве-велосипеда, — наконец произносит Билл.

— Это я понял.

Одной рукой Эдди тянется к рулю Сильвера, избегая испачканных кровью ручек, а другой — к Биллу, чтобы завести его в дом, но тот не позволяет ни забрать велосипед, ни сдвинуть себя с места.

— Они на-нашли С-с-с…

Эдди замирает, все еще протягивая руки к рулю. Заикание не дает Биллу выговорить последнее слово, но он не бросает попыток. Он продолжает до тех пор, пока по его щекам не начинают течь слезы. Они душат его, мешая говорить, но это уже не важно. Потому что Эдди знает. Каким-то образом он знает. И знал с того самого момента, как его загадочный собеседник бросил трубку.

Для этого ему даже не нужно слышать, как Билл произносит имя Стэна.


	9. Лангольеры, или Как писать книги

Джек делает это нарочно. Он прекрасно знает, как Чарльз ненавидит пропускать воскресную службу. И именно в то воскресенье, когда одного из них просят проверить замки в водонапорной башне, Джек говорит, что слег с простудой. Чарльз виделся с ним вчера, и тот даже не кашлял, а сегодня он гнусавит по телефону и утверждает, что не может встать с постели. В итоге вместо того, чтобы вести сына к пастору Хоуэллу, который обещал обсудить с ним увлечение ложными пророками, Чарльз должен тащиться в башню. Конечно, он и сам мог втолковать Томми с его книгами и телепередачами пару истин, но мальчишке уже недостаточно услышать это от отца. Тем более ему не приходит в голову, какой пример он подает младшему брату.

Но работа есть работа. И при всем презрении Чарльза к деньгам их все еще необходимо зарабатывать. К тому же ему пообещали неплохие сверхурочные за выход в чужую смену и выполнение простейшей задачи.

Открытую дверь в башню заметил мужчина, который вышел на прогулку в парк с собакой. Он забеспокоился, как бы туда не забрались вандалы, и сообщил в полицию. Но Чарльз сразу понял, что дело скорее всего в другом. Позавчера один из детективов попросил у них ключи, и, должно быть, это он не запер за собой дверь.

Самое странное, что теперь, карабкаясь по лестнице на верхнюю площадку, Чарльз не понимал, почему они не сказали ему подождать и пойти в сопровождении позже. Потому что это был вечер пятницы и они собирались выпить? Поступать так было несколько безответственно, но тот говорил про расследование, сроки, Чарльз даже не мог вспомнить что именно, и они согласились помочь. Они же не знали, что, уходя, он оставит башню открытой. Было бы неплохо навестить детектива Грея в участке и потребовать вернуть ключи. Особенно приятно Чарльзу было думать, что этим займется Джек, когда его мнимая болезнь пройдет так же быстро, как началась.

Это все из-за поганых ирландцев, ругается он про себя, все сильнее задыхаясь от подъема. Эти МакГи, которым не живется на своей земле. Чарльз слышал, что они торгуют крадеными запчастями для машин и сами делают жуткий виски, который напоминает по вкусу проспиртованную гарь. Еще одни люди, покорившиеся ложным пророкам современности, если кто спросит его.

Пока не решив, на кого из всех перечисленных злиться сильнее, Чарльз добирается до выхода к резервуару. Он громко спрашивает, есть ли тут кто-нибудь, и направляется ко второй незапертой двери, чтобы убедиться, что у бассейна никого нет. После того случая с утонувшими, который заставил их закрыть башню для посетителей, они всегда перестраховываются. Хотя Чарльз в глубине души все равно считал, что не нужно лезть, куда не следует, и ничего такого не будет.

Он входит внутрь, готовясь быстро справиться с формальностями, и видит на полу слева от двери рюкзак. Задумчиво он хмыкает, наклоняясь к нему, когда краем глаза замечает что-то позади себя. На площадке лежит человек. От неожиданности Чарльз неловко разворачивается, путаясь в собственных ногах, и застывает на месте.

Это подросток, осознает он. Может, на пару лет старше его тринадцатилетнего Томми. Парень лежит лицом вверх. Почему-то без ботинок. Осторожно Чарльз подходит к нему и видит, что его рубашка изорвана и пропитана чем-то темным в области живота. Кожа подростка в свете ярких ламп, которые Чарльз включил еще внизу, кажется совершенно прозрачной. Лицо легко могло быть самым бледным, какое он встречал в своей жизни. До этого дня Чарльз видел мертвеца всего один раз. Но его пожилая мать в открытом гробу стараниями гримера выглядела куда румянее и здоровее.

Вдруг он вспоминает долгие приготовления к похоронам, которые тогда затмили его скорбь по любимой матери, и мимолетный испуг уступает место усталости. Это будет очень длинный день, понимает Чарльз. И перед тем, как спуститься вниз и сообщить в полицию, он удивляется, как Джеку всегда удается всего этого избежать. Словно Господь знает, что его напарник на самом деле бесполезный лентяй, и посылает того, кто со всем справится. Что ж, если такова воля Его, Чарльз не в праве ей перечить.

***

Билл вылетает из дома до того, как мать спустится на кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак. Даже до того, как отец сбежит в свой гараж. Он выводит Сильвера на пустынные улицы Дерри, такие сонные, какими они могут быть лишь ранним утром в воскресенье. Что-то особенное есть в этом времени, когда еще не ясно, каким будет день. Даже свет, несмотря на тучи, затянувшие небо, рассеивается не так, как в полдень. Неопределенно, неуверенно. Начало дня совсем не похоже на мрак поздней ночи, в котором за каждой тенью таится нечто, что его любимый писатель назвал бы «неименуемым». Нет. Сейчас мир принадлежит им — тем, кто покидает свое укрытие, чтобы на него посмотреть. Когда тьма стекает с улиц города, направляясь дальше на запад, мир остается пустым. Словно застыв в предыдущем дне и ожидая, когда люди захотят взять его себе.

С интересом изучая дороги без машин и заново привыкая к велосипеду, Билл разгоняется быстрее. Что если они не захотят, спрашивает он себя, огибая поворот к Мемориальному парку. Что если человек выйдет из дома ранним утром и попадет не в тот день, который выберут люди? Что если он затеряется в никому не нужном обломке ненаступившего будущего?

Звучит, как неплохая идея для книги. Билл неосознанно улыбается, не замечая холодного ветра, бьющего в лицо, пока Сильвер набирает скорость на спуске. Он едет все дальше и дальше от дома, чувствуя себя свободным. В эти минуты, в это утро есть только он и ничего другого. Ему хочется лететь вперед и только вперед, гонясь за своими сюжетами, преследуя идеи, и не видеть ничего вокруг. И не думать о том, о чем он хотя бы сейчас не хочет думать.

Только идеи это еще не все, напоминает он себе. Нельзя построить книгу на одной идее. Хорошему роману нужны персонажи, ведь все на свете крутится вокруг них и ради них. Чтобы создать историю, автор должен знать своих героев и во что они верят, как он должен знать самого себя и во что он верит. Иначе его слова — лишь нескладная ложь, ненадежная, словно дом на песке. И Билл подозревает, что в его случае пока так и есть.

Мимо жилых кварталов постепенно он выезжает на окраину. Городской пейзаж здесь изрезан железнодорожными путями и длинными полосами грунтовых дорог, все еще размытых после ливня. Билл не предупредил родителей и не собирался задерживаться, но он уже не может остановиться. Словно что-то тянет его вперед. Или наоборот подталкивает в спину. Это то, что мать снисходительно называла подростковой прихотью, когда еще говорила с ним до того, о чем Билл пока не собирается думать. Он всегда отвечал, что она преувеличивает, и злился, повышая голос. Потому что она забыла. Забыла, как это хотеть сбежать и больше никогда в жизни не возвращаться. Нестись вперед, словно за ней гонится сам Дьявол. И знать, что никогда не станешь таким же, как все эти застывшие в своих мирах взрослые, которые находят что-то интересное лишь в новостной колонке местной газеты. Об этом ему вновь напомнил велосипед, способный выбить из него дух на крутых поворотах и заставить кричать обо всем, что накопилось, на длинных спусках. Он перестал ездить на нем, потому что его новая школа была ближе к дому. Но, черт, как же он ошибался.

Преследуя это чувство, Билл заезжает намного дальше, чем ожидал, когда обнаруживает себя у поворота на трассу. По обе стороны от него тянется еще одна пустая дорога. Билл резко останавливается и выводит Сильвера на обочину, чтобы посмотреть, как вдалеке между деревьями собирается туман. Это уже за границей Дерри, осознает он, хотя позади него иллюзией защиты возвышается здание ткацкой фабрики. Билл ждет, позволяя себе ощутить приятную прохладу на коже и чистый свежий запах, который можно уловить лишь утром, пока влага в воздухе оседает на землю. Наконец вдали начинает нарастать гул и вскоре мимо него в сторону Льюистона проносится грузовик с известным каждому в штате логотипом компании «Оринко». Ветер, следующий за машиной, тревожит туман и поднимает челку Билла, упавшую на лоб. И с этим звуком начинается новый день.

Чуть позже, думает Билл, разворачивая велосипед. Совсем скоро он уедет и будет приезжать в Дерри на неловкие семейные встречи, где, как он надеялся, мать и отец из вежливости не станут заводить речь о его книгах. Если он когда-нибудь их напишет.

Билл направляет Сильвера обратно в город, старательно огибая подсыхающие на грунтовке лужи. Ему в голову приходит другая мысль, немного наглая, но весьма привлекательная. Почему бы не написать про детектива Грея? То есть, конечно, не про него, а про образ. Скорее всего в жизни Грея ничего особенного нет — подружка, с которой у них давно куплены обручальные кольца, желание переехать в респектабельный пригород, две-три истории для рассказа за бутылкой пива, пара мрачных страниц в прошлом и годы рутинной полицейской работы — все в таком роде. Но образ ему нравится. За этим образом может скрываться что угодно.

Например, детектив, которому помогает призрак его погибшего друга. Неплохо. Или сделать его героем войны? Добавить ему шрамов на лице от осколков вражеского снаряда. Лишить руки. Нет, слишком сложно, слишком много мороки. Шрамов будет достаточно. Но идея про офицера в отставке Биллу нравится. Тогда придется сделать его старше, и это тоже воодушевляет. Раньше он всегда придумывал истории про молодых людей, которым едва исполнилось восемнадцать, но в его писательской душе нарастала тревога из-за того, что про подростков пишут только для таких же подростков. Серьезные авторы показывают мир глазами взрослых или детей. Книгам про парней его возраста место лишь на полке с комиксами. И именно рассказ про человека средних лет станет для него шагом вперед к настоящей литературе. Пусть он не Харпер Ли, но ему тоже есть, что сказать миру.

Возвращаясь домой с намерением стряхнуть пыль с пишущей машинки, Билл решает проехаться по Мемориальному парку. Завернуть к переезду, где они позавчера говорили с Греем, и ехать прямиком оттуда. Вдруг он замечает, что его утренние улицы становятся слишком оживленными. Он видит несколько полицейских автомобилей, припаркованных на пешеходных дорожках, вокруг которых собираются зрители. Люди тихо переговариваются. Слабый солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь туман, золотит их волосы, пожелтевшие листья и серое здание водонапорной башни, возвышающееся над всеми ними.

Совсем привыкнув к велосипеду, Билл легко спрыгивает с него и направляется к толпе. Он выбирает женщину, которая выглядит более-менее дружелюбно, и подходит к ней, чтобы расспросить. Вокруг нее на коротком поводке беспокойно мечется щенок золотистого ретривера.

— Извините. А что тут п-происходит?

Глаза женщины фокусируются на нем.

— В водонапорной башне нашли тело ребенка, — она обводит Билла взглядом. — Твоего ровесника. Может, ты его знал? Стэнли Урис. Еврей.

Она говорит что-то еще, но слова теряются по пути. Билл тупо пялится на башню, тускло поблескивающую в свете солнца. Ее сияние притупляют грязные разводы, тянущиеся по корпусу и скрывающие первоначальную белизну. Как никогда ясно Билл различает детали, но поле зрения все сужается, словно он сейчас потеряет сознание.

— …ударили ножом раз десять, не меньше. Кто бы…

— В-вы уверены, что это С-с-стэн? — спрашивает Билл, перебивая собеседницу, и смотрит прямо на нее.

— Так ты его знал? — она хмурится. — Прости, мне очень жаль. Но полицейские его опознали.

Вдруг в голову приходит мысль поискать Грея. Ему сейчас нужно увидеть хотя бы одно знакомое лицо. Поговорить хоть с кем-то, кто его знает. Билл быстро переводит взгляд с одного полицейского на другого, но среди людей, праздно стоящих у входа в башню, детектива нет.

Он почти чувствует, как шок поглощает его. Обволакивает мысли густым сиропом. Билл еще не оправился от одного потрясения, и теперь это. Это не может быть правдой.

— Вы точно у-у-уверены? — спрашивает он вновь.

Женщина разводит руками с сожалением на лице, которое вызывает лишь призрак былого гнева. Он понимает, что должен злиться, но липкие пальцы не пускают эмоции наружу.

— Извини, малыш, но я верю своим ушам и глазам. А они говорят мне, что это так. Вы вместе учились?

Билл не хочет на это отвечать. Он вообще не хочет здесь оставаться. Ему нужно увидеться с другом, приятелем, любым знакомым, чтобы не дать ужасу забрать его себе. Если он не сделает этого прямо сейчас, то закроется дома, как его родители, и больше никогда оттуда не выйдет. Сироп застынет, и Билл останется в нем, словно муха в янтаре. До смерти, до гибели вселенной или до самого конца всех времен.

Он не помнит, как садится на велосипед. Билл разгоняется, глядя перед собой и не видя ничего. Рациональная часть, не заглушенная нарастающим оцепенением, напоминает, что рядом живет Эдди. И Билл позволяет рукам и ногам механически двигаться, чтобы отвезти его туда.

Чудом огибая автомобили, припаркованные на обочине, он несется вперед. Билл смотрит на дорогу, но ее перебивает блеск башни. Когда он поворачивает голову на перекрестке, видит не светофор, а веселую морду снующей туда-сюда собаки и губы женщины, произносящие: «Стэнли Урис. Ты его знал?» Ее лицо, совершенно незнакомое, вдруг меняется, словно восковая фигура в печи, и образовывает другую маску. «Сегодня можешь остаться дома», — говорит его мать, не открывая рта. У нее нет глаз, но там, где они должны быть, во тьме, копошится что-то живое. И он приближается, боясь увидеть, что именно, когда ее лицо превращается в лицо Джорджи.

Вдруг переднее колесо велосипеда ведет в сторону. Руль вырывается из рук, Сильвер заваливается на бок, а сам Билл летит дальше. В мгновение ока он оказывается на асфальте, не понимая, что произошло и почему ноги больше не находят педалей. Первые несколько секунд Билл не чувствует ничего и спокойно приподнимается, как тут же на него накатывает осознание удара. Подбородок наливается огнем, боль проходит по бедру и ее когти с силой впиваются в локоть. Отрешенно он касается лица и отдергивает руку, когда пальцы нащупывают что-то мокрое. Во рту разливается привкус крови. Билл проводит языком по зубам и убеждается, что те целы. Мелкое везение, но оно помогает ему немного прийти в себя.

— Сынок, ты в порядке? Может, тебе помочь?

С тротуара к нему сходит мужчина. В его нахмуренных бровях и тонко сжатых губах читается беспокойство, но Билл не собирается ему отвечать. Он не знает его. Сейчас ему нужен друг. Разве это так сложно?

Он встает на ноги, поднимает с дороги велосипед и принимается вести его перед собой дальше по улице. Каждый шаг отдается болью в лице и локте, но не так сильно, как он ожидал.

— Эй, ты точно в порядке? — спрашивает ему вслед незнакомец.

Но Билл только прибавляет шагу.

Он бросает короткие взгляды по сторонам, выискивая знакомый серо-зеленый цвет дома, в котором живет Эдди. Наконец тот появляется по левую сторону дороги, и Билл толкает к нему велосипед со всей злостью, что в нем осталась.

С болезненной настойчивостью он нажимает на звонок несколько раз прежде, чем дверь открывается. Эдди смотрит на него с удивлением, которое тут же сменяется беспокойством. Вдруг Билл понимает, что он так спешил сюда, забыв обо всем на свете, словно это единственное место, где можно переждать бурю, и теперь не знает, как подобрать слова.

Может, он неверно расслышал слова той женщины? Может, ничего не было? Может, это лишь сон? Жестокий, но чужой и с тем абсолютно бессмысленный.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Эдди.

Правильные слова не идут на ум, когда они так нужны. Даже он не способен придумать, как рассказать про Стэна и где найти в себе силы разрушить спокойное утро Эдди и остальных его друзей. Наверное, и правда стоило последовать за тем пустынным Дерри, который принадлежал только ему. Вдруг именно там, ступая по последним следам дождя, в котором исчез его брат, он мог бы найти Джорджи?


	10. Не думай о белом медведе

Роберт просыпается от телефонного звонка. Не открывая глаз, он снимает трубку с рычага. Вдруг та выскальзывает из руки и бьет его по лбу.

— Твою… — вовремя он вспоминает, что его кто-то слушает, и в следующий раз говорит в микрофон: — Да.

— Доброе утро.

Он узнает голос рецепционистки.

— Простите, что беспокою вас так рано, но с вами хочет поговорить Фелисити Джейнс. Она сказала, что это важно.

— Кто та… А, да, хорошо.

Пока на линии что-то щелкает, соединяя его с Фелисити, Роберт заставляет себя приподняться на локте. Нехотя он раскрывает глаза, чтобы взглянуть на часы. Половина девятого. Сколько же он проспал? Десять часов? Тогда почему кажется, что мог бы проспать еще столько же?

— Доброе утро. Простите за ранний звонок, — быстро произносит Фелисити. — Моя мама ушла. У меня мало времени. Не думаю, что она обрадуется, если узнает, что я с вами говорю.

— Доброе утро, — отвечает Роберт сонным голосом.

— Я вас разбудила?

— Нет. То есть не важно. Говори, что ты хотела.

Роберт садится на кровати, и до него тут же добирается вездесущий холод. Вдруг на той части одеяла, которую он натянул до ушей, пытаясь заснуть в этом ледяном аду, он замечает темные пятна. Все еще наполовину во сне Роберт протягивает к ним руку и застывает на месте.

— Вчера я весь вечер думала о нашем разговоре, — продолжает Фелисити. — Все дело в этом имени, понимаете? Я про Пеннивайза. Оно крутилось у меня в голове, а потом, когда мама сказала, что Пеннивайз — это что-то из ее детства, я кое-что вспомнила. Тогда я пошла в гараж и достала оттуда ее фотографии карнавала. И он был там. Странно, да? Вы еще здесь?

Только тут Роберт осознает, что слышал все, но не понял ни слова. Что-то про снимки, карнавалы. Все время, пока она говорила, он не моргая смотрел на левый рукав своей хлопковой кофты, пропитанный запекшейся кровью.

— Да. Я… Я тебя слушаю. Продолжай.

Плечом Роберт прижимает телефонную трубку к уху, тем самым освобождая вторую руку. С нарастающей тревогой он оттягивает огрубевшую ткань верх. Ему приходится с усилием отрывать ее от поврежденной кожи, и царапины, которых точно не было, когда он ложился спать, вновь начинают кровоточить.

— Я хочу показать вам несколько фотографий, — говорит Фелисити. — По-моему я нашла этого клоуна. Давайте встретимся через полчаса в центре?

— Хорошо. Где?

— Возле кинотеатра?

— Идет. Нет. Стой. Давай через час?

В телефонной трубке еще звучит ответ, когда Роберт буквально бросает ее на рычаг. Резким движением он закатывает рукав до локтя. Уставившись на свою руку, словно не веря в то, что видит, Роберт проводит кончиками пальцев по длинным царапинам. Полосы практически идеально отражают движения. Перед глазами мигает смутная вспышка. Ему снилось, что за него кто-то схватился. Только это был не сон или не совсем сон, где он был с кем-то знакомым в незнакомом месте. Скорее давно забытое воспоминание или чей-то чужой рассказ. Что, разумеется, не имеет ни малейшего смысла.

Не в силах отвести взгляд от своей руки, он неосознанно морщится. Не то чтобы Роберт боялся вида крови. Он всегда гордился тем, что не подвержен фобиям, если не учитывать страх потери рассудка. По его мнению, более сложный и оправданный, чем, скажем, тривиальная боязнь тьмы или замкнутых пространств. Но физические увечья, свои или чужие, вызывают у него отвращение. Необъяснимый дискомфорт, с которым он никак не может справиться. Хорошо хоть это не касается трупов, иначе места преступления и вскрытия превратились бы для него в пытку. С мертвецами проще. Что бы они ни пережили, для них все давно позади.

Напоминая себе, что сейчас не время размышлять о страхах, Роберт поднимается с кровати. Он идет в ванную комнату, рассеянно придумывая, что делать с отельным одеялом, на которое попала кровь. Наверное, застирать пятна и попросить горничную заменить его. Но, когда он включает свет и видит свое отражение в зеркале над раковиной, мысли об одеяле вылетают из головы.

Вся левая половина лица от лба до подбородка покрыта кровавыми разводами. Роберт в ужасе подносит руку к щеке, но на полпути останавливается и нервно выдыхает. Это не новые царапины, не новые глубины ужаса. Не хватало только показаться в Дерри в таком виде. Он всего лишь положил руку под голову во сне.

Но все равно человек в отражении Роберту не нравится. Его словно выгнали из бара за пьяную драку, и он спал на улице, периодически убегая от патрулей. Роберт пытается смыть с себя этот образ такой горячей водой, что та жжет ладони. Он трет кожу с неистовством, пока не убеждается, что на ней не осталось ни одного пятна. И продолжает еще немного после этого.

Покончив с одним делом, Роберт вновь смотрит на свою руку. Сердце продолжает бешено колотиться, подхлестываемое паникой, хотя он прекрасно понимает, что она лишь усугубляет состояние. Это бесконечный цикл, в котором тревога порождает новую тревогу. Но у него в жизни никогда такого не было. Никогда. Вчера он перенервничал, размышляя о работе, и расцарапал запястье до крови в том странном полусне. Что это значит? Он уже понял, что его нервы не в порядке, но не до такой же степени. Не настолько же.

Со злостью он подставляет руку под поток обжигающе горячей воды. Раны вспыхивают огнем. Но Роберт уверен, что это сработает. Что, если он справится с болью, которая вцепилась в него, словно языки пламени, он вернет себе контроль. Что он должен очистить разум от призраков ночного кошмара. Что он… Что он делает?

Роберт тут же отдергивает руку. Дрожащими пальцами он закручивает кран и остается в приятной тишине, нарушаемой лишь его тяжелым дыханием. Раскрасневшаяся кожа пылает, словно ее облили кипящим маслом. Роберт смотрит на нее и ясно видит, какую глупость совершил. Это немного успокаивает. Даже безумное сердцебиение становится ровнее.

Мысли постепенно приходят в норму. Он решает выехать пораньше и купить антисептик, чтобы обработать царапины. Может, так они заживут быстрее. И он забудет об этом, начнет вести себя осмотрительнее и заведет один из тех журналов, которые помогают людям следить за режимом сна, работы и, чем черт не шутит, может, даже за количеством выкуренных сигарет.

Курить, кстати, хотелось невыносимо. Чего бы он только ни отдал ради пачки «Мальборо» и чашки горячего кофе.

Еще пятнадцать минут Роберт тратит на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок и погреться под душем. Спустя некоторое время человек в отражении наконец становится похож на него — гладко выбритый и без крови на лице. Если сильно постараться, ему даже удастся прикинуться полицейским.

Когда он одевается, предусмотрительно выбрав темный свитер, телефон звонит вновь.

— Ты сегодня собираешься в участок? — спрашивает Харди. — Или мне позвонить в Бангор и сказать им, что нам нужно выслать еще одного детектива?

Голос у него бодрый. Словно он рассказывает дурацкий анекдот. Роберт с трудом сдерживает едкую реплику, готовую вот-вот сорваться с языка. Ответить хочется, но сейчас он не в настроении ни шутить, ни вступать в перепалку с помощником шерифа.

— Вчера я был занят, — говорит он сухо. — А сегодня у меня выходной. Но я хотел бы заехать в участок, если вы там будете.

— К сожалению, там не будет ни меня, ни тебя. В водонапорной башне нашли труп подростка.

Роберт, который до этого складывал свой блокнот в карман, замирает, резко переключая все внимание на собеседника.

— Я еду. Какая башня?

— В Мемориальном парке. Я сам туда еду, но я хочу, чтобы ты сначала отправился к родителям убитого.

Будь это не телефонный разговор, недовольный взгляд Роберта прожег бы дыру в форменной рубашке помощника шерифа, а потом и в нем самом заодно.

— Нет, так не пойдет, — возражает он. — Я должен увидеть место преступления.

— Спокойно. Увидишь. Мы ничего не будем трогать до твоего приезда, — уверяет его Харди. — Естественно, кроме тела. Снимем отпечатки, прочешем башню. Но смотри, я не могу поехать, потому что меня ждут мои люди. И не могу отправить никого другого, потому что ты скажешь, что сам хочешь поговорить с родителями. Как ты выразился в прошлый раз? Мы задаем неправильные вопросы и сбиваем свидетелей с толку?

— Вы слишком хорошо меня знаете, — сквозь зубы отвечает Роберт. — Но я хотел бы посмотреть на тело, пока его не забрали.

— Уже не получится, — говорит Харди все с той же завидной жизнерадостностью. — Его везут в морг. Но там можешь смотреть, сколько хочешь. И сразу отвечу на твой следующий вопрос. Джек божится, что все пофотографировал.

Не зная, что сказать, Роберт некоторое время подбирает приличные слова.

— Ну в самом деле не держать же мальчика в этой башне, — добавляет Харди, проигрывая в молчанку. — Нужно дать родителям с ним попрощаться. Или ты с чем-то не согласен?

Роберт делает короткую паузу, в течение которой ему невыносимо хочется ответить на последний вопрос криком в телефонную трубку. Но он уже более-менее взял себя в руки.

— Ладно, — говорит он невыразительным тоном. — Введите меня в курс дела.

Харди бегло пересказывает события утра и добавляет, что его подчиненные уже направили мистера и миссис Урис в морг. Роберт записывает. И, пока из-под карандаша на бумаге появляются слова, его разум вновь сковывает тревожное предчувствие. Стэнли Урис. Он ведь знает этого парня. Какого черта происходит? Почему именно он оказался тем убитым подростком? И если это не совпадение, то причастен ли к смерти Стэна кто-то из семьи МакГи?

— Хорошо, ясно, — отвечает Роберт, едва Харди замолкает, и смотрит на часы. — Я поговорю с родителями и приеду в парк, как только закончу.

Телефонная трубка приземляется на место с таким грохотом, что Роберт беспокоится, как бы аппарат остался цел. Благодарить помощника шерифа он не собирается. Выслушивать ответ тем более. Все-таки под его руководством местные копы позволили вывезти труп и уничтожить цельную картину.

— Не держать же там мальчика, — повторяет он голосом Харди, набрасывая пальто. — Вас теперь так учат в Бангоре? Ну хотя бы не таким отсталым методам, как у вас. Слепые кретины!

По привычке Роберт одергивает рукава. Оцарапанное запястье отзывается новой болью, но ему сейчас не до нее. Для этого он слишком занят изощренными оскорблениями в адрес полиции Дерри.

Только это тоже не важно. Нарушения цепочки улик, пусть они и нарастают, словно снежный ком, далеко не самое главное. Сейчас важнее понять, как Стэнли, который должен был в воскресенье утром сидеть дома перед телевизором, есть блинчики или делать что угодно другое, оказался под холодными лампами морга в городском госпитале.

Выезжая с отельной парковки, Роберт мысленно возвращается к их последнему разговору. Что он тогда ему сказал? Пытался надавить на него. Хэчери всегда говорил, что он ведет себя слишком мягко с теми, кто выглядит безобидно. Нужно же было именно со Стэном проявить настойчивость. Конечно, вина лежит лишь на убийце, и Роберт преследовал догадку о том, что с исчезновением Алисы МакГи связан ее дядя, мелкий подражатель настоящего преступника, но теперь ему жаль, что он пугал Стэна. Должно быть, парень думал об этом последние несколько дней. Когда тебе угрожает полиция, такое забывается нескоро.

Не говоря уже о том, что эта самая полиция во главе с умником из Бангора ничего не смогла сделать, чтобы убийство предотвратить. Отличная работа. Всем по кусочку праздничного торта и прибавку к жалованию. Аминь. Аллилуйя.

По пути к кинотеатру Роберт останавливается у аптеки. Там он покупает антисептический раствор, бинт, пачку сигарет и шоколадный батончик «Бэби Рут». Есть не хочется, так что он бросает батончик в ящик и принимается обрабатывать царапины, которые только покрылись тонкой коркой. Он немного раздумывает о словах Харди и позволяет паранойе взять свое. Что, если Харди намеренно держит его подальше от места преступления? Только Роберт не может понять почему. Допустим, они хотят скрыть улики. Но у них для этого и так полно времени. Тогда что? Харди словно затеял игру. И он не знает, что Роберт знает. Чтобы так и продолжалось, ему нужно подыграть, но, чтобы подыграть, нужно понимать, какие правила и что на кону.

Господи, и почему в этом городе все так сложно?

Но что, если все еще запутаннее? Нечто темное из самых дальних уголков сознания, чему Роберт обычно не позволяет увидеть свет дня, несмело обращается к нему. Что, если Харди солгал насчет трупа в водонапорной башне? Что, если на самом деле ему никто не звонил? Они вообще говорили? Вокруг происходят странные вещи. С ним происходят странные вещи. И с каких пор он стал сам себе настолько ненадежным компаньоном? Почему? Что изменилось?

Ничего, возражает Роберт той мрачной сущности из страны теней. Просто тяжелый день в череде других тяжелых дней. И он больше не станет думать о чертовом полярном медведе.

К тому времени, как он заканчивает с царапинами и мыслями о заговоре, до встречи с Фелисити остается пять минут. Роберт паркуется у кинотеатра и выходит на улицу из промерзшей машины, чтобы выкурить свою первую сигарету за день. Тепло, которое он пытался вернуть себе утром под горячим душем, давно рассеялось, уступив место осеннему холоду.

К счастью, Фелисити не заставляет его долго ждать.

— Привет, — здоровается она, улыбаясь одними губами. — Простите, что я вас разбудила.

— Это было так заметно?

— Ну уы не уособо пытались эо скрыть, — передразнивает она.

Роберт невесело улыбается, и ответная улыбка Фелисити наконец затрагивает ее глаза. Вдруг его охватывает беспокойство. Что, если на лице осталась кровь? Что, если она увидела?

— Так о чем ты хотела поговорить? — спрашивает он, непринужденно поправляя волосы так, чтобы они упали на щеку.

Фелисити оглядывается по сторонам на практически безлюдную улицу. Она снимает с плеч рюкзак и, убедившись, что они не привлекли ничей любопытный взгляд, вынимает оттуда бумажный конверт, заполненный фотокарточками.

— У мамы есть привычка делать вид, что она хочет избавиться от хлама. Оставлять прошлое в прошлом, понимаете? Поэтому она сказала выкинуть все ее старые фото. Но я спрятала их в гараже.

— Ясно, — стараясь не выдать свое безразличие, отвечает Роберт, который и так понял, каким человеком хочет казаться ее мать. — Расскажи мне про снимки.

Взгляд Фелисити рассеянно проходится по стопке старых пожелтевших фотографий, на которых запечатлены различные люди, в основном дети или подростки, и пейзажи карнавала. Между ее бровей пролегает глубокая морщина.

— Я пытаюсь сконцентрироваться. Это не так просто, хорошо?

Роберт кивает, мельком раздумывая, нет ли у нее каких-то психических проблем, которые мешают ей удерживать внимание. Но это было бы странно. Она понравилась ему сразу, как и Билл Денбро, а обычно он легче всего находит общий язык с психически стабильными людьми. Несмотря на все, с ними он чувствует себя понятнее и лучше.

— Так вот.

Фелисити указывает на снимок. Молодая девушка на нем, немного младше нее самой, стоит на фоне разрисованного полотна, где черно-белые полосы сливаются в гипнотизирующую спираль. Одета она в легкое платье, собранное ниже талии тонкой лентой с кисточками на концах. Пальцы сжимают грубую мужскую шляпу. На лице застыла мечтательная улыбка.

— Это моя мама. Здесь ей тринадцать.

Она перелистывает дальше. На следующем кадре мальчик лет семи гладит питона, опасно обвившегося вокруг чьих-то рук.

— Это ее брат. Но подождите. Сейчас я все объясню. Вот.

Следующее фото уже не требует слов. Роберт протягивает руку, чтобы забрать его, и едва не упускает, пытаясь удержать замерзшими пальцами. Фелисити подхватывает фотографию и передает обратно.

Развернув снимок к подобию света, который просачивается сквозь тонкие облака, Роберт вглядывается в надпись на карнавальном фургоне. Причудливо завитые буквы образовывают слова. «Цирк Пеннивайза». Рядом с фургоном в компании загримированного человека в цирковом наряде и пышном парике, держась за руки, стоят те же дети, которых он видел на других кадрах.

Фотография по-своему интересна. Особенно для детектива, которого всегда увлекали чужие истории. Платье девушки, совсем не похожее на современные наряды, и оборки на костюме клоуна подлетают на ветру. Кажется, они двигаются здесь и сейчас, снятые почти тридцать лет назад. Глубокие тени, порожденные ярким солнцем, мигают, искажая лица всех троих. Они словно живые. Поразительно живые. Сквозь оттенки черного и белого Роберт даже начинает различать цвета — оранжевые пуговицы, рыжие волосы, выцветшие бледные ткани. Шелест листвы доносится издалека, перебиваемый тревожной мелодией каллиопы, и в воздухе разливается запах сухой земли, пудры и жженого сахара. В какой-то момент Роберт вдруг осознает, что на его пальцы с фотографии льется теплый солнечный свет.

Человек на снимке оборачивается к девушке и подмигивает ей.

— Помаши нашему приятелю, — говорит Пеннивайз.

И они втроем машут прямо в камеру, беззаботно улыбаясь.

Роберт поднимает глаза на Фелисити. Та спокойно смотрит на неподвижный снимок. Его лицо искажает нервная усмешка. Сегодня воображение выходит из-под контроля, и с этим нужно что-то делать. К чему ведут слишком яркие фантазии? К надуманным теориям и опасным домыслам — вот к чему.

— Я знаю, что мама не любит смотреть на эти фотографии, но я не могу объяснить почему, — говорит Фелисити, не замечая его реакции. — У вас бывает такое?

Роберт пожимает плечами. Чего у него только не бывает.

— Что ты не можешь объяснить? — пробует он подвести ее к нужной мысли.

— Впервые я увидела эти фотографии десять лет назад. Мама сказала, что на них ее брат, но я не знаю, почему я никогда не спрашивала, где мой дядя лет до двенадцати или даже позже.

— И где твой дядя? — спрашивает Роберт, продолжая направлять рассказ.

— Мама ответила, что он исчез, когда ему было восемь. Я задала ей сотню вопросов, но она сказала, что это не моего ума дела. Как всегда. Представляете? С ней невозможно ни о чем разговаривать.

Несколько секунд Роберт лишь отрицает услышанное. Последнее, чего ему хочется, — искать связь между текущими событиями и исчезновением практически тридцатилетней давности. Ведь это и есть один из тех поспешных выводов, о которых он так беспокоился. Разве нет?

— И его не нашли?

Фелисити мотает головой.

— Ты думаешь, человек на фотографии похитил брата твоей матери?

— Я не знаю. Я не уверена.

— Подожди, — Роберт перебивает ее, когда в ход его мыслей наконец вмешивается здравый смысл. — Наверное, Лив тоже видела эти снимки. Может, она просто заметила похожий костюм на карнавале. В любом случае мне нужно поговорить об этом с твоей мамой.

От неожиданности Фелисити даже приоткрывает рот.

— Не надо, — поспешно просит она. — Мама думает, что я все выбросила. И она все равно вам ничего не скажет. Разве вы не можете найти какие-нибудь записи в полицейском участке или что-то такое?

Роберт задумчиво смотрит в сторону. Там, за стеклом, прячется от опасностей внешнего мира постер фильма «Мозг, который не мог умереть». В мутном отражении он ловит свой презрительный взгляд. Недовольные сонные глаза поверх распахнутых в ужасе глаз актрисы Вирджинии Лейт спрашивают: «Разве тебе больше нечем заняться? Опомнись, Роберт. Тебе нужно сосредоточиться».

— Попробую что-нибудь придумать, — уклончиво отвечает он. — Но обещаю не говорить с ней без твоего ведома.

Она усмехается и разводит руками.

— Ладно. Но вы постарайтесь.

— Можно забрать фотографии?

— Конечно. Вот, тут есть другие, где видно карнавал, — Фелисити выбирает из стопки несколько карточек и передает ему.

Постепенно ее бойкая уверенность, с которой она пришла, исчезает.

— Вы правда думаете, что на Лив напал человек? — спрашивает она необычно тихим голосом.

— Я должен это проверить, — отвечает Роберт, упорядочивая снимки. — В любом случае спасибо, что ты позвонила. И, пожалуйста, я попрошу тебя ни с кем не обсуждать то, о чем мы сейчас говорили. Хорошо? Это важно.

Фелисити кивает.

— Без проблем. Все равно никто не станет слушать.

Роберт еще думает о ее последней фразе, когда она уходит, вновь забросив рюкзак на плечи. Никто не станет слушать. Потому что они закрыли дело? Но ощущение такое, словно речь идет о чем-то большем, чем бюрократическая формальность. О чем-то, что проще почувствовать, чем понять. Это ведь то, что всегда удавалось ему лучше всего, — видеть незаметные связи и находить неявные объяснения. Тогда почему ничего не получается теперь?

Вернувшись в машину, Роберт ставит единственную фотографию, где видно клоуна Пеннивайза, на приборную панель. Снимок довольно разборчивый, хотя никогда не сойдет в качестве улики в суде. Но кое-что по нему сказать можно. Актер, изображающий Пеннивайза, молод. Это видно даже за гримом. Телосложение атлетичное, что неудивительно для циркача. Несомненно белый, несмотря на то, что все видимые участки кожи скрыты, а глаза прищурены от яркого света. Выше среднего. Что ж, отличный улов. Это может быть кто угодно — хоть сам мэр Дерри. Не факт, что он вообще жив. Все-таки тридцать лет прошло. Может, он вообще не имеет никакого отношения к делу.

Прежде чем искать клоуна из прошлого, нужно решить проблемы настоящего. В первую очередь выяснить, кто в сентябре устраивал детские праздники в Дерри, и добыть список артистов. Если предположить, что преступник на самом деле говорил с Ником Фостером, значит, он владеет языком жестов. Это не слишком распространенный навык, насколько Роберт может судить. Когда его коллеги сталкивались с глухими людьми, они просили его помочь как единственного, кто способен с ними общаться. Человек, работавший с детьми, наверняка упомянул бы о редком умении тому, кто его нанял. И вот это уже важно.

Роберт складывает снимки в неровную стопку и бросает их в ящик. Приземляются они прямо на бесполезные солнечные очки и замерзающий шоколадный батончик.

Что ж, концентрация и приоритеты, думает он. Значит, самое время ехать в морг.

Городская больница находится рядом с центром. Когда узнаешь Дерри получше, кажется, что здесь все недалеко друг от друга. Но по пути Роберт делает один неверный поворот и случайно выезжает к переулку, где живет Стэн. Он уже был здесь и собирается вернуться еще раз. Словно это очередной виток в спирали безумия, неподвластной его воле.

Усталость наваливается все сильнее. На одну зацепку с клоуном уйдет несколько дней. Если бы Роберт верил в Бога, мог бы помолиться ему, чтобы это направление не оказалось тупиком. По правде говоря, сейчас он бы уже не отказался от любой помощи.

Глубоко погрузившись в собственные мысли, Роберт добирается до больницы. Задумчивость помогает справиться с эмоциями от предстоящего разговора. Конечно, родителям Стэна сейчас плохо, но общаться с родственниками убитых тоже непросто. Когда он только начинал, ему было сложно видеть в этом лишь часть работы. Роберта удивляло, как другие полицейские сталкиваются со всем дерьмом, которое люди делают друг с другом, а через пятнадцать минут уже читают напарникам похабные шутки из бульварной газетенки. Сам Роберт не мог думать ни о чем другом. Ему искренне хотелось поддержать всех жертв, помочь всем нуждающимся и спасти всех несчастных (и желательно, чтобы в мире больше не было войн и бездомных котят). Но он не был уверен, что на свете есть слова, которые способны утешить родителей убитого ребенка или приободрить человека, потерявшего возлюбленного.

Правда со временем стало проще. От переживаний он устал так, что оставалось либо заглушать их, либо игнорировать. Шутки из газет Роберт не полюбил, хотя кое-что понял. Даже если не принимать все близко к сердцу, это не делает тебя плохим человеком.

Но разговор с родителями Стэна, к его удивлению, проходит вполне формально. Пожалуй, слишком формально. Кажется, Роберт обвиняет себя в том, что не смог помочь их сыну, больше, чем они сами. В какой-то момент его тянет спросить, почему они до сих пор не накинулись на детектива, который ни черта не сделал за столько времени в городе. И спросил бы, не будь обратное в его интересах.

Отец Стэна выкуривает три сигареты подряд. Миссис Урис соглашается выйти из морга на парковку всего на несколько минут и позволяет мужу объяснить все за нее. Роберт раздумывает предложить им спрятаться от холода, но свежий воздух немного успокаивает и помогает держать ситуацию под контролем. И, пока мистер Урис рассказывает, как все было, Роберт делает заметки, положив блокнот на крышу своего «шевроле». Заполнив страницу, он перелистывает ее и видит одно единственное слово — «ПЕННИВАЙС». Карандашом он меняет букву «С» на «З», исправляя мелкую, но все же ошибку.

Когда вопросы подходят к концу, Роберт интересуется, может ли он взглянуть на комнату Стэна. Мистер Урис отвечает, что будет не против, и с удивительной беспечностью рассказывает, где хранится запасной ключ. Выглядит он так, словно больше всего на свете его заботит сигарета в руках, а на все остальное ему плевать. Наверное, это шок, решает Роберт, но раз судьба избавила его от криков и споров, кто он такой, чтобы ей перечить? Он садится в машину и, секунду размышляя над тем, остаться в морге, поехать в башню или к дому Стэна, выбирает последнее. К счастью, Мемориальный парк там совсем рядом.

По тихим улицам воскресного дня Роберт возвращается на знакомый переулок. Ключ он без труда находит в тайнике под лестницей. По правде говоря, это второе место, где он стал бы искать, если бы хотел сюда влезть. Очевиднее только статуэтка обезьяны у двери. Навсегда застывшая с зажатыми медными дисками в широко разведенных руках она словно вот-вот заколотит ими с оглушительным звоном. Но удается ей лишь сверлить своего гостя полным ненависти взглядом. Таким, что Роберт беззастенчиво разворачивает ее к стене. И даже не собирается за это извиняться.

Оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что больше никто не принял его за преступника, который собирается обокрасть семью, потерявшую ребенка, Роберт входит внутрь.

В чужих домах ему всегда немного не по себе. Особенно, когда приходится бывать там в одиночку. Ведь дом — это бережно созданный мир. И любой человек извне вторгается в него со своим восприятием, как слон в посудную лавку. Может, Роберт и разбирается в людях, но на самом деле понимать их — дело более сложное и эмоционально затратное. Тем более для такого утомительного утра.

Да и лишнего времени у него тоже нет. Поэтому Роберт бегло заглядывает на кухню и в гостиную, просто чтобы убедиться, что он ничего не пропустил, и поднимается на второй этаж. Куда идти, он помнит хорошо.

Спальня Стэна такая же чистая и аккуратная, как и во время их прошлой беседы. Из окна все так же видна комната Алисы МакГи. Роберт несколько минут смотрит на нее, вспоминая, как был там и выглядывал из ее окна чуть вверх на окно Стэна. Многое изменилось с тех пор.

В этот миг его впечатление о Дерри наконец формируется в слова. В городе нет настоящей жизни. Есть пустые окна, пустые дома. Куда бы он ни шел, везде чего-то не хватает.

Словно пораженный этим открытием, Роберт садится за стол. Отстраненно он проводит рукой по сложенным учебникам и тетрадям. Он знал Стэна. Недолго, но знал. Конечно, Роберт все еще подозревал, что тот мог рассказать ему нечто важное про семью МакГи. Ведь дела этих неосмотрительных ирландцев с дрянной репутацией неизбежно просачивались из-за закрытых стен. Но, если отвлечься, Стэн был славным тихим подростком, которого он сам загнал в угол.

Во что он впутался, спрашивает про себя Роберт. Нет. Во что мы впутались?

В поисках дневника или каких-либо других секретов он просматривает вещи на столе. Но лишь приятно удивляется тому, каким мелким ровным почерком Стэн вел свои школьные записи. Ничего не найдя, Роберт проверяет комнату и в единственном месте, напоминающем тайник, — в коробке из-под обуви, спрятанной под рубашками — обнаруживает одну из самых невинных находок такого рода за всю свою карьеру. Пару фотокарточек, где изображены девушки, рекламирующие купальные костюмы, и девятнадцать долларов.

Почему-то именно теперь дело становится для него личным. Для этого ему даже не нужно видеть место преступления и труп в морге. Достаточно девятнадцати долларов, которые Стэн никогда не потратит.

Непрочитанные книги, неистраченные деньги, непрожитые жизни — в этом весь Дерри. Вокруг слишком много брошенных вещей. Как странно, что о них никто не хочет слушать.

Пряча коробку туда, где ей место, Роберт думает, что станет с ними.

— Пока, Стэнли, — говорит он.

И покидает его опустевшую комнату. Еще одну.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фраза «постарайся тридцать секунд не думать о белом медведе» — это часть психологического эксперимента, посвященного изучению самоконтроля. Стивену Кингу очевидно она пришлась по душе, ведь он упомянул ее как минимум дважды (в повести «Солнечный пес» и в романе «Мистер Мерседес»).  
Вот и Роберт Грей раз за разом пытается не думать о «белом медведе», но все равно размышляет о беспокойстве и паранойе, которые от этого лишь множатся.  
И, пожалуй, второй «белый медведь», о котором глава настойчиво просит забыть, и который возвращается вновь и вновь, — убийца Стэна. Да, Грей еще и будет расследовать это дело.
> 
> Я знаю, что хожу по тонкому льду с темой безумия и с тем, что детектив знает, а о чем якобы не догадывается. Но надеюсь на нем удержаться. У меня есть план.


	11. Невидимые монстры

Прикроватный светильник гаснет. Джейн откладывает книгу и поправляет подушку — обычный ритуал перед сном. Вдруг что-то невесомое бережно притрагивается к ее щеке.

Решив, что это непослушный локон, Джейн смахивает его. Она уже собирается лечь, дать волю грезам, чтобы те затмили тяжелый рабочий день, но ее останавливает странное ощущение в плече. Осторожное касание сквозь тонкую ткань ночной рубашки. Сдерживая тревогу, Джейн тянется к выключателю. Побеспокоившее ее нечто, чем бы оно ни было, оживает и начинает ползти вверх.

Она проводит рукой по шее, но лишь тревожит огрубевшими пальцами гладкую кожу. Движение не прекращается. Паника вмиг сковывает разум. Джейн бьет по выключателю, возвращая в комнату свет, и вскакивает с кровати. Ее отражение вторгается в небольшое зеркало на полке бельевого шкафа. В глазах вспыхивает ужас. Сквозь него она видит, как там, в серебристой глубине, наполненной эхом материальных вещей, к ее глазу подбирается паук.

Не осознавая, что делает, она отводит руку и замахивается для удара. Отвратительно раздутое тело паука — тускло поблескивающее, черное — отползает в сторону. Направляется он к ее уху. Длинные лапы ловко складываются и исчезают в слуховом проходе. Джейн со всей силы хлопает по лицу. Но незваный гость оказывается быстрее.

Сдавленный всхлип вырывается из ее горла. Этого всего нет. Они скажут ей, что этого нет. Никакого паука. Ей почудилось. Но они лгут. Все они. Даже те, что в голове.

Нужно доказать им, что они не правы.

Джейн не замечает боли, которую причиняют ее же ногти, царапающие ухо. Немигающие глаза слезятся. След от ладони наливается красным на белой коже. Она чувствует паука кончиками пальцев. Видит одну из лап в отражении. Не хватает совсем немного. Чего-то длинного, острого, чтобы подцепить, вынуть наружу, — крючка, спицы, иглы.

Путаясь в собственных ногах, Джейн вылетает из спальни и несется в гостиную. Слепым хлопком она попадает по выключателю. Комнату заполняет недобрый желтоватый свет. Джейн бросается к ящикам, где спрятан швейный набор, и вынимает из него самую длинную иглу. Раскрытая шкатулка летит на пол. Клубки нитей, пуговицы и обрывки тканей брызгают в стороны, словно кто-то ударил рукой по воде.

Джейн вставляет иглу в ухо почти с триумфом.

С губ срывается плач, смешанный со смехом. Она вот-вот подденет его. Она слышит, как паук извивается в панике. Ищет укрытие, отравленный страхом неминуемой смерти.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает кто-то у нее за спиной.

Джейн подскакивает на месте. Поворачивается одним молниеносным рывком. У выхода из коридора стоит Роберт. Испуганные глаза горят на бледном лице.

Зачем он пришел? Он должен спать. В сознании вспыхивает единственная логичная мысль, объясняющая его поведение. Это не ее сын. Это порождение разума, захваченного пауком. Кукловодом, который учится дергать за нужные ниточки. Чтобы управлять ею. Как умелый чревовещатель озвучивать свою безвольную куклу.

Роберт подходит ближе. Берет ее за запястье, пытаясь опустить руку, в которой зажата игла. Уговаривает. Перестань, успокойся, прекрати.

Совсем как настоящий. Даже голос такой же. Джейн вырывается, но Роберт не отпускает. Значит, паук в отчаянии. Нужно вытащить его, пока она так близко. Она делает шаг в сторону, чтобы проскользнуть в коридор, но Роберт преграждает ей путь. Очень неразумно с его стороны лезть под ноги. Джейн резко останавливается и отступает влево. Локтем она задевает его в повороте. Случайно. Первые секунды Джейн даже не осознает силу своего удара. Роберт падает на пол, беспомощно взмахнув руками, но ей и не приходит в голову, что это сделала она.

Уставившись на мать снизу вверх, он приподнимается на локтях. Выражение лица колеблется между удивлением и обидой. Вот и славно. Джейн смотрит на него, как глядят на загнанного зверя, который больше не способен причинить вреда. Она вновь подносит иглу к уху и застывает. Из губы Роберта течет кровь. Должно быть, он рассек ее о свои же зубы, когда она ударила его.

К горлу подкатывает ком.

Ударила. Слово пульсирует в голове раскаленной докрасна точкой.

Ударила. Ударила. Ударила.

Игла выскальзывает из пальцев и тихо приземляется на пол у ее босых ног. Поток горячих слез вмиг прорывает брешь, выплескиваясь наружу. Джейн падает на колени рядом с Робертом. Он не отскакивает прочь, но сидит неподвижно, будто парализованный страхом. Осторожно Джейн берет его лицо в свои руки. От тревоги пальцы немеют. Они оставляют на щеках кровавые полосы, словно она ранит его каждым касанием. Только кровь ее собственная. По большей части.

— Прости. Прости, — бормочет она, приглаживая его растрепанные волосы. — Я не хотела. Я случайно.

Воздуха не хватает. Слезы мешают говорить. Но, как бы Джейн ни пыталась их сдержать, они не прекращаются.

— Я просто поскользнулся, — отвечает Роберт, не шевелясь.

Он лжет. В последнее время он часто лжет. Да, мама, я все сделал. Нет, мама, с Генри все в порядке, ты не забыла приготовить ему завтрак. Я все равно не хотел никуда идти, не переживай. И сейчас это тоже ложь. Потому что он боится. Она ведь могла задеть его сильнее. Попасть ему в глаз этой иглой. Когда она стала одной из тех матерей, которых ненавидят ее собственные дети?

Джейн тяжело опускается на пол и прижимает ладони к пылающим щекам. Роберт использует этот миг, чтобы схватить иглу. Он вскакивает и отходит на несколько шагов, не выпуская Джейн из поля зрения. Конечно, вдруг свихнувшаяся мать выкинет что-нибудь еще. Сквозь причудливую завесу слез она наблюдает, как торопливо он собирает все, что высыпалось из швейного набора.

— Я принесу аптечку, — говорит Роберт, закончив.

Набор он забирает с собой. Сейчас пора встать, успокоится, помочь ему, потому что он не обязан для нее этого делать. Она сама должна все исправить. Ведь так просто вообразить, как она вытирает глаза, ослепительно улыбается и берет ситуацию под свой контроль. Как делала всю жизнь. Но между представить и совершить — бездонная пропасть. И никаких мостов, чтобы перевести ее на другую сторону, нет.

Возвращается Роберт с аптечкой в руках. Спицы, ножницы и иглы, к которым нормальный родитель не подпустит своего ребенка, куда-то пропали. Сейчас Джейн не до них. Она заставляет себя подползти к шкафу с зеркальной дверью. В дымчатом стекле отражение притворяется нормальным. Джейн берет в руки вату, наливает немного спиртового раствора и прижимает к уху. Саднит совсем слабо. Вернуть себе былой контроль над чувствами даже приятно. Но неосязаемая боль, которая засела глубоко внутри, не унимается. Может, это паук, думает она. Может, он уже забрался под череп и плетет там паутину, чтобы подчинить сознание и управлять им. Чтобы свести с ума. Соткать кокон. Может, ее голова всю жизнь кишела пауками. Обычно они сидят тихо. Но недостаточно тихо, чтобы не слышать их теперь.

Тс-тс-тс.

Как ногтем по грифельной доске. Так очевидно, когда знаешь, что они там.

Джейн поднимает взгляд на Роберта. Тот стоит поодаль, молча наблюдая за ней. Лицо наполовину скрыто в тени. Пальцы мнут вафельную ткань рубашки, в которой он спит. Усилием воли Джейн подавляет накатывающую волну рыданий. Если бы Йорген был жив, было бы проще. Понятнее. Господи, Генри ведь даже не успел запомнить своего отца. Человека, который не дал паукам забраться в его уши, как это сделала мать. Может, это все — ее наказание?

— Сядь со мной, — просит Джейн.

И без того бледная кожа Роберта словно истончается в болезненно-желтом свете. Под глазами проступают темные круги. Она будто смотрит на незнакомца. Туман любви и привычки тает. Точно это не ее жизнь. И перед ней сын какой-то другой женщины. Мальчик-призрак. Ничей. Что с ним будет дальше? Ведь дети не исчезают, когда исчезают их родители.

— Сядь со мной, Бобби, — повторяет она с вымученной теплотой в голосе.

— Не люблю, когда меня так называют, — отвечает он себе под нос.

— Извини. Просто…

Мне сложно с тобой говорить, потому что я не понимаю тебя. Дети защищают свои границы, а родителям нужно подобрать к ним подход, который не будет похож на осаду. Но я не могу.

— Просто сядь рядом со мной, хорошо? — произносит она вслух.

Несколько раз Роберт медленно вдыхает и выдыхает. Какие бы сомнения ни проносились в его мыслях, он все же выполняет просьбу, держась на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Ведет он себя, как ребенок, которого позвали поговорить по душам родители-алкоголики. Чем для него это кончится — нетрезвыми обещаниями, что все непременно станет лучше, или сломанной рукой — не знают даже они.

Синяк на припухшей губе начинает лиловеть.

— Скажи, что ты помнишь об отце? — спрашивает Джейн.

Некоторое время Роберт молчит. Наверное, подбирает слова, которые не заденут ее и не расстроят еще сильнее.

(Теперь он так и будет прятать все, чем я могу пораниться?)

— Причем тут папа? — переспрашивает он.

— Скажи, что ты помнишь об отце. Первое, что приходит на ум.

Настойчивость, а, может, слезы, которые все еще стоят в ее глазах, заставляют его заговорить.

— Как он делал нам завтрак в свои выходные. Тосты с настоящим маслом и яблочным джемом.

Роберт механически пожимает плечами. Еще одна ложь. Ну как он мог запомнить какие-то тосты? Даже Джейн их забыла.

Но они с Генри сохранят память о ней. Ползающей по полу, с ухом в крови, красными глазами и распухшим лицом. Если бы он только знал, в чем причина. Если бы Джейн могла объяснить, что делает это не просто так. Что в этом есть смысл. Тогда он понял бы.

— Я подумала, что у меня в ухе что-то есть, — вдруг выпаливает она, глядя Роберту в глаза. — Я ложилась спать и почувствовала, что у меня что-то в ухе. Вернее оно было на плече, а потом… Что-то щекотало меня.

Пауки. У меня в ухе пауки.

— Можешь посмотреть?

Джейн поворачивается щекой к свету. Роберт не пододвигается ближе, но вглядывается усердно.

— Ничего не вижу.

— Ты же не думаешь, что это странно?

Она берет его за руку и сжимает ледяные пальцы своими и кивает, прикусив губу, чтобы унять дрожь.

— Я просто немного задумалась. Это же не странно?

Роберт мотает головой. Как только она ослабляет хватку, он забирает руку и прижимает к себе, словно она пыталась ее украсть.

— Я отвезу вас завтра к бабушке Линде, — говорит Джейн хриплым шепотом. — Соберите с Генри вещи на неделю. Хорошо? Скажи, что хорошо?

Линда не их бабушка, но ближе у нее никого нет. Она им даже не родственница. Джейн увязалась за Линдой, когда ей было пятнадцать. Пообещала, что будет работать и помогать по дому, если та возьмет ее с собой на побережье.

После того, как долгая борьба с туберкулезом забрала жизнь родной матери Джейн, ее отец превратил их жилье в руину. Работало там только то, что не успело сломаться. Почти все средства, вырученные от продажи картин, он тратил на принадлежности для рисования — холсты, кисти и краски. Но Джейн он любил. Больше самой жизни. Пусть и не больше своих полотен. Поэтому она уехала, и у него не осталось ничего, кроме хлама, правильного освещения и приглушенных темных тонов.

Поначалу Джейн часто посылала ему письма из Портленда. Со временем стала вкладывать в них деньги. Последнее она отправила, когда вышла замуж, добавив к скупым фразам снимок, где они с Йоргеном держатся за руки на набережной. Она — в своей лучшей блузке, он — в строгом пиджаке не по размеру и с очаровательной улыбкой. Ни на одно отец так и не ответил.

Письмо из Колорадо пришло пять лет спустя. Соседи позаботились о том, чтобы сообщить Джейн новости — ее отец нашел покой на кладбище «Голд Хилл» рядом с женой. Причину смерти в письме не указали, но Джен догадывалась, как он хотел уйти из жизни. Отдать все, что у него было, своим тревожным пейзажам и растратить себя на образы, терзавшие его разум. В тот день Джейн полчаса проплакала на коленях у Линды. Йоргену не сказала ни слова. Потом, думала она. Когда болеть будет меньше.

Оказывается, жизнь — в самом деле колесо. Так всегда говорил ей отец.

И теперь Линде вновь придется опекать чужих детей. Или найти того, кто согласится ей помочь, если угасающее здоровье самой Линде не позволит.

Джейн нервно проводит рукой по уху, делая вид, что всего лишь убирает волосы, и смотрит на Роберта. Она выискивает в его лице то самое выражение, что было у нее, когда она прощалась с отцом. Пока ничего похожего нет, но скоро он начнет понимать. И тогда она впервые увидит в его глазах ту самую виноватую обиду. А вот за ней уже последует ненависть.

— Хорошо, я соберу сумку, — отвечает Роберт. — Мы поедем к заливу?

— Я пока не знаю, — уклончиво отвечает Джейн.

— Давай, мам. Ты побудешь в тишине, а мы с Генри пойдем куда-нибудь вдвоем, чтобы тебе не мешать.

— Вы мне не… — она мотает головой. — Не знаю. Может быть.

— Ты же любишь залив. Мы можем успеть на девятичасовой Грейхаунд. Я встану пораньше, обещаю.

Можно поехать на юг вдоль побережья. Пообедать в парке Скарборо, подкармливая чаек, а оттуда на пароме направиться к пляжам залива Сако, расстелившимся под холодным зимним солнцем. Тогда все будет в порядке. Конечно, будет. Он еще не понимает, как люди могут ломаться. Необратимо, будто разбитая вещь, которую не чинят, а выбрасывают, ведь она больше не приносит пользы. Они отправятся к океану, там Джейн отдохнет, и все будет замечательно. Как и обещал ей врач, выписавший снотворное и прогулки. Несомненно поездка все исправит и вернет на свои места. Проблемы унесет ветер, переживания растворятся в соленой воде, а остальное, что не заходят забрать небеса и волны, склюют стаи голодных морских птиц.

(Например, глаза. Первым делом птицы выклевывают глаза.)

В коридоре кто-то стоит.

Роберт видит, как затуманенный взгляд Джейн фокусируется, и поворачивает голову. Генри подсматривает, опасливо прижимаясь к стене. Давно он тут? Роберт шикает на него и резким движением руки отсылает брата прочь в их комнату. Тот мигом прячется обратно.

— Ты его разбудил? — спрашивает Джейн.

— Наверное, он услы… Нет.

— Идите спать, — говорит она слабым голосом и добавляет, когда он остается на месте: — Я в порядке. Я просто устала.

— Спокойной ночи, — отвечает Роберт.

— Спокойной ночи.

Не буду тебя целовать. У меня в ухе пауки. Если ты тоже заразишься, я себе не прощу.

Джейн вновь встречается с ним глазами, словно чтобы рассмотреть за сонным взглядом его мысли, но видит лишь мутное пятно. Лицо пылает от слез. Ее всю трясет. В комнате так холодно. Но она не может ни встать, ни попросить принести одеяло. Все, что ей нужно, — чтобы ее оставили одну.

Секунды растягиваются, звеня, как дрожащая от напряжения струна. Хочется закричать. Или прикрикнуть на Роберта, чтобы побыстрее перебирал ногами. И когда он наконец скрывается в коридоре, Джейн валится на пол. Словно сраженная выстрелом.

(Что было бы неплохо.)

Затуманенными глазами она смотрит на полосу пыли под диваном. Как она оказалась в гостиной? Весь вечер в памяти подернут дымкой.

Как завтра идти на работу? Вдруг там это повторится? Что делать со счетами? Что, если это никогда не пройдет? Что будет с мальчиками?

Без матери им станет лучше?

Скажи мне.

Нужно поговорить с врачом.

Но тогда ее примут за душевнобольную. Запрут в дрянной лечебнице подальше от людей, где пациенты — тени самих себя.

И будут правы. Лучше отвезти мальчиков к Линде и встретиться с доктором. Не списывать все на собственную усталость. Не преуменьшать симптомы, как она делала раньше из гордости. Ведь это единственная мелочь, которая у нее осталась. Имеет же простая женщина право на гордость?

Господи, и как это случилось со мной? Почему со мной?

Нужно поговорить с врачом и попросить, чтобы он посмотрел мое ухо. Он ведь должен найти способ вытащить этих пауков. Сегодня уже поздно, но завтра.

Все будет лучше.

Это просто один из плохих дней. Они всегда приходили и уходили, как набегающие на берег волны. По крайней мере, последние десять лет. Никаких пауков нет, нет никакой паутины. Это всего лишь видения. Всего лишь.

Голоса переговариваются, перекрикивая друг друга своими вопросами. Один мешает другому. Все они мешают ей. Джейн закрывает руками лицо.

Чьи это дети? Чья квартира с желтушным светом в гостиной? Фотография мужчины (тебе было все равно, когда он умер?) на подоконнике чужая. Все чужое. Она словно живет за кого-то другого. Не удивительно, что она не справляется. Сколько недель она провела в больнице с Генри. Сколько не спала, пока внутренний голос (голоса) нашептывал ей, что это ее вина. И врачи говорили, что она все делает неправильно. Лечит его неправильно. Но она старалась, даже когда хотелось выйти за дверь и исчезнуть в темноте вечернего Портленда. Неприметное лицо среди толпы незнакомцев, каждый из которых может стать кем угодно. Без истории, семьи и воспоминаний. Избавиться от слов, которыми их определяют другие. Затеряться среди людей, разодеться во все самое лучшее для прогулки и кричать во все горло.

(Маски долой! Маски долой!)

Нет истории — нет вины.

Разве ты не знала, что каждая мать живет чужой жизнью? Джейн? Конечно, знала.

Но это было раньше, в прошлом, когда светлые и темные полосы еще сменялись размеренными волнами. Сейчас на берегу бушует свирепый шторм. Никого нет. Тележки с мороженым убраны, магазины закрыты, а колеса машин, брошенных в спешке, наполовину погружены в мутную воду. Шторм подбирается к домам, рвет провода и поднимает песок с земли. В забитые окна стучат комья грязи. Наэлектризованную мглу простреливают молнии. Ветер сотрясает тонкие стены ненадежного укрытия, и кажется, что буря не схлынет больше никогда, пока не сравняет все с землей.

В серой воде что-то шевелится. И оно видит тебя.

Тс-тс-тс.

Каково это приставить к виску пистолет и позволить пальцам сделать свое дело? И тогда кожа рассыплется, словно прах. И они все увидят. И внутри будет

(пустотапустотапустота)

тьма.

Я не знаю. Потому что у меня нет пистолета.

Руки затекают.

Джейн с трудом переворачивается на спину. Холод поднимается с самой земли, но сейчас ей все равно. Лучше лежать здесь, подальше от другого мира, где людям помогают прогулки у заливов и отдых.

Ждать.

И если к ней придут сны, они будут о пауках.

***

За все время в Дерри Роберт еще не видел такого понятного преступления. Нет, мотив не ясен до сих пор. Но восстановить картину событий несложно.

Около четырех часов вечера Стэн вышел из своего дома. Затем, скорее всего после заката, когда теней в парке больше, чем прохожих, он оказался на вершине башни вместе с убийцей. Возможно, они были знакомы. Или один следил за вторым, хотя нельзя исключать, что Стэна заставили подняться. Там между ними произошел конфликт, и в какой-то момент Стэн упал в воду. Об этом свидетельствовали так и не просохшие к утру вещи. Стараясь удержаться на плаву, Стэн избавился от рюкзака, который теперь покоился на площадке, а затем снял верхнюю одежду и обувь. Самостоятельно выбраться ему не удалось — не позволял уровень воды, так что Стэну помогли. Правда лишь для того, чтобы нанести множественные ножевые удары в область живота. Странно, но хотя бы понятно. Остается загадкой, как во всей этой истории замешан орнитологический атлас с размокшими страницами, который нашли на площадке отдельно от рюкзака. Да и черт с ними. Сейчас есть дела поважнее.

Убийство отличается от остальных и отличается сильно. Будь оно не связанным с другими, Роберт с уверенностью заявил бы, что Стэн своего убийцу знал. Возникает вопрос — не замешана ли здесь семья МакГи? Но все преступления очень разные. Все жертвы разные. Иметь дело с чем-то осмысленно жутким — это одно, с чем-то непонятным — совершенно другое. Этот человек или эти люди делают все, чтобы запутать детектива и заставить его преследовать сотню разных теорий. Но с какой целью? В чем смысл насильственных смертей, которые не приносят ни выгоды, ни извращенного удовольствия? Ведь как на такое способны настолько непохожие преступления?

Роберт переводит взгляд с бесформенного пятна крови на воду. Цветовая гамма в ярком свете ламп ослепляет контрастом. Оттенков всего три — белый, которым выкрашены стены и пол, темно-серый цвет воды в резервуаре и алая запекшаяся кровь.

Обесцвеченная комната будто застыла во времени. Вернее, если время определяется событиями, значит, здесь его почти не бывает. Место интересное. Точно не случайный выбор. Оно угнетает и точно так же захватывает своей нетривиальностью. Даже воздух тут, хоть и без резкого запаха, особенный. Недвижимый. Мертвый воздух. Кем бы ни был убийца, его мысли гипнотизируют проблесками непонятной логики, словно завораживающий омут. Зловещее свечение ламп, отраженных на поверхности воды.

Кстати, кому-то скоро придется залезть туда, чтобы поискать ботинки Стэна. Его обувь ведь все еще на дне резервуара. Должна быть там.

— Что по отпечаткам? — спрашивает Роберт, отвлекаясь от перескакивающих с одного на другое размышлений.

— Много смазанных, много старых, — отвечает Харди. — Сейчас снимаем отпечатки у всех, кто обслуживал башню. Потом патологоанатом пришлет из морга отпечатки Стэнли.

С этим все в порядке. Роберт кивает и поднимает вопросительный взгляд на человека, который все это время стоял у входа. Вид у него недовольный. Хотя это и неудивительно. Кто бы мог подумать, что его прекрасный выходной день превратится в кошмар, которым он, Роберт Грей, зарабатывает на жизнь?

— Это Чарльз Джоунс, — представляет его Харди. — Он нашел тело сегодня утром на этом самом месте. Чарли, это детектив Грей.

Роберт ждет, что Джоунс протянет ему руку в приветствии, но тот только сверлит его снизу вверх строгим взглядом.

— Хотите что-нибудь добавить? — спрашивает Роберт, который предпочел бы, чтобы на него так не глазели.

Предварительное заявление этого человека ему пересказали. Что еще он собирается сообщить? Не из тех ли он свидетелей, которые донимают детективов своими наблюдениями, повторяя одно и то же? «Мне кажется, я видел что-то подозрительное». О, эти любят все подозрительное. Например, выискивать «гомиков» в Бэсси-парке.

— Нет, — отвечает Джоунс. — Но я хотел бы получить обратно ключи.

— Так забирайте. Я тут причем?

— Ключи от водонапорной башни, которые вы взяли в пятницу вечером. Понятия не имею, зачем они вам понадобились, но мальчику оно не помогло. Паренек мертвее мертвого.

Роберт нервно усмехается. Харди и Джоунс настороженно следят за ним, ожидая ответа. Если бы это было в его власти, он бы развернул обоих к стене точно так же, как статуэтку обезьяны в доме Стэна.

— В пятницу я весь день ездил по городу. Я даже не знаю, где находится ваш офис.

Лицо Джоунса наливается краской, но далеко не от смущения.

— Мы с Джеком следили за вашим расследованием и решили помочь, — медленно произносит он. — Поэтому окажите любезность и верните мне ключи. Я в свою очередь окажу любезность и перестану сотрудничать с вами.

— То есть вы отдали ключи первому встречному, потому что он назвался моим именем? — спрашивает Роберт, повышая тон. — Вы спросили его документы?

— Нет, но…

— Вы так хорошо знаете меня в лицо? — перебивает он, распаляясь.

— Нет, но мы видели вас в городе.

— А если к вам придет человек, который скажет, что он граф Дракула, вы всадите ему в сердце осиновый кол?

Едва шутка слетает с языка, Роберт уже жалеет, что нельзя забрать слова обратно. Если он искал способ выставить себя инфантильным новичком перед двумя заслуженными придурками, дело в шляпе. Отлично сработано, солдат.

— Господи, — на выдохе произносит Роберт, устало прикрывая глаза рукой. — Как меня задолбал этот город. Гребаный Дерри.

— Я попрошу вас не ругаться, произнося имя Господа, молодой человек, — с расстановкой говорит Джоунс, заставляя Роберта озадаченно уставиться на него. — Если вам не составит труда, я бы попросил вас воздержаться от упоминания имени Господа в дальнейшем разговоре и в принципе.

Его ладонь складывается во внушительный кулак с побелевшими костяшками под натянутой кожей. Затем распрямляется и тут же сжимается вновь. Лицо краснеет еще больше.

— Не могли бы вы описать человека, который приходил к вам за ключами? — спрашивает Роберт сдержаннее и, хотя слова все еще сочатся ядом, имя Господа он оставляет в покое. — Если вам не составит труда. Потому что это не я отдал ключи незнакомцу. И в ваших интересах оказать мне такую любезность.

Джоунс не разжимает ладонь, но алые щеки бледнеют. Он открывает рот и вдруг замирает с рассеянным видом. Несмотря на морщины, сеткой оплетающие глаза, эта гримаса, чуждая его лицу, сбрасывает ему лет десять. Роберту она что-то напоминает. Похожее выражение он видел у Фелисити сегодня утром.

По спине проходит холодок. Часть мозга, ответственная за запоминание всех дурацких пословиц Хэчери, подбрасывает нужную. Словно музыкальный автомат, который поглотил четвертак. «Если по коже бегут мурашки, значит, гусь прошел по твоей могиле». Одна из его лучших фраз. «Я надеюсь, меня кремируют, а прах пошлют по почте на остров Нью-Стерн», зло отвечал Роберт.

— Высокий, в темном плаще, — Джоунс хмурится, вспоминая. — Волосы темные. По-моему подстрижены по уши. Лицо… Я был уверен, что это вы. Но мне кажется, я его не рассматривал.

— То есть вы не думаете, что это был я?

Джоунс медлит с ответом.

— Я не уверен, — он пожимает плечами. — Я был уверен тогда. Сейчас уже нет.

— Но лица вы не помните?

Он давит на Джоунса. Адвокаты свидетелей, если таковые появляются, очень любят, когда полицейские давят на их клиентов. Но растерянностью Джоунса нужно пользоваться. Стоит ему осознать, в чем дело, он примется защищать свою версию и неосознанно подстроит под нее свои воспоминания.

— Чего вы от меня хотите? Я сказал, что знал.

— То есть, вы не уверены, — Роберт разводит руками. — Вы не можете точно сказать, выглядел ли человек, с которым вы говорили… Сколько? Пять минут? Десять, но совсем недавно? Выглядит ли он, как тот, кого вы видите перед собой?

Джоунс сжимает челюсти так, что на скулах вздуваются желваки.

— Ясно, — подытоживает Роберт.

Что, если… Он отворачивается от них и вновь смотрит на узоры света в воде, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, что и Джоунс, и Харди наблюдают за ним. Что, если преступник (один ли он?) обладает навыками психического внушения? Гипноза. Насколько он знал, нельзя заставить человека делать что-то против его воли в этом состоянии. Но отвлечь или сместить фокус опытному специалисту должно быть по силам. Что, если эту технику применили на нем самом? У него ведь было ощущение, что его пытаются запутать. Но разве это не слишком фантастично? Будто сюжет плохого фильма ужасов или детектива викторианского романиста, вроде Уилки Коллинза, который все списывал на гипнотизеров и опиум.

— Я не заходил к вам в пятницу вечером, — повторяет Роберт. — Вы говорили не со мной. Возможно, вас заставили в это поверить с помощью психологического трюка, отвлекая внимание от лица и привлекая к образу в целом. Темным волосам, пальто, высоком росту — как вы и сказали. Попробуйте вспомнить еще что-нибудь об этом человеке. Что-нибудь конкретное. Например, цвет глаз. Или шрамы, если они были.

Он делает мысленную пометку расспросить напарника Джоунса. Чем скорее, тем лучше. Чтобы они не успели сговориться, если только полиция Дерри не подставит свое дружеское плечо.

«Чарли, это детектив Грей». Так сказал Харди? Чарли. Как старые добрые друзья. Совершенно непредвзятое отношение к свидетелю. Гребаный Дерри.

Подливая масло в огонь его паранойи, Джоунс переводит взгляд на Харди, будто ответ на вопрос Роберта написан на нем. Но помощник шерифа молчит. Вдруг веки Джоунса коротко вздрагивают.

— У меня плохая память на лица, но… — он смотрит мимо Роберта невидящим взглядом. — Ничего конкретного не приходит на ум. Разве это реально? Как вы… Психический трюк? Вы хотите сказать, что я говорил с тем человеком, который убил того мальчика?

Видеть, что ему удалось сбить спесь с этого заносчивого праведника, довольно приятно.

— Рано утверждать. Но если он был не один…

— Давайте обсудим это в участке? — предлагает Харди, прерывая неосторожные размышления вслух. — Спасибо, Чарли. Оставь нас, пожалуйста. Мы поговорим позже, хорошо?

Харди прав. Он взболтнул лишнего. Но черта с два это его вина. Вся эта идиотская ситуация запутывается каждую секунду еще сильнее и действует ему на нервы. Как можно думать, когда весь мир ждет от него невозможных ответов на абсурдные вопросы? Такое чувство, что каждый, с кем он говорит, дает ему напоследок молотком по голове.

Уходя, Джонс смеряет его потерянным взглядом. Должно быть, сравнивая с тем смутным образом, которому не хватает четкости, словно фотоснимку, сделанному нетвердой рукой. Стоит Джоунсу выйти из башни, и сомнения растают в свете дня. Он объяснит себе все, что сможет, и забудет то, что нет. Но пока сомнения еще здесь. Видя их, Роберт не отводит глаза. Тупая боль, гудящая в голове с самого утра, усиливается неприятной пульсацией.

— Не нужно было на него кричать, — говорит Харди, когда они остаются вдвоем. — Мы стараемся решать вопросы мирно, если ты не заметил.

— Еще бы, — бормочет Роберт в ответ, потирая виски.

— Что?

— Ничего. Просто я удивлен, что они отдали кому-то ключи. Это странно. Обычно даже с ордером за тобой везде ходят.

Харди кивает.

— Да. Но посмотрим, что скажет Джек. Мы уже вызвали его в участок. Думаю, он будет там с минуты на минуту.

Черт.

— Хорошо. Рад, что вы этим занялись.

Харди мнется на месте. Его следующий вопрос можно угадать лишь по одному виду нерешительно бегающих глаз.

— Слушай, Роберт, а где ты был в пятницу вечером и вчера весь день? — как бы невзначай интересуется он. — Не припомню, чтобы видел тебя. Я почти весь день был в администрации. Когда Айрис сказала, что организует выборы, я знал, что все кончится бардаком.

Так спрашивают приятеля о том, чем тот занимался на выходных. Роберта этой технике тоже учили. Назовите человека по имени. Задайте вопрос и сразу позвольте понять, что с вами собеседник может расслабиться. Дешевый трюк. Что он хочет услышать? «Я был здесь, убивал Стэна»? Джоунс признал свою неправоту. Это зацепка. Нельзя ее переиначивать. Должен же помощник шерифа наконец пораскинуть мозгами.

— Я встречался со свидетелями, — отвечает он. — Поговорим об это позже. В участке. Сейчас я хочу съездить в морг.

Может, с телом повезет больше, раз уж они прибрали Джека к рукам.

Некоторое время Харди нерешительно поправляет и без того хорошо сидящий воротник.

— Ладно, — произносит наконец он. — Приезжай после обеда. Мы разберем рюкзак парня и узнаем ситуацию с отпечатками.

— И придержите напарника этого Джоунса до моего приезда, если получится. Я хочу поговорить с ним, когда вернусь из морга.

— Без проблем.

— Скажите им обоим подробно описать того человека. И объясните уже, что это был не я.

— Ладно. Разберемся.

На этот раз Роберт кивает с некоторой благодарностью. Он закрывает глаза, стараясь унять нарастающую головную боль, и добавляет:

— Если этот человек представился мной, возможно, он сыграл нам на руку. Я начинаю продумывать одну теорию. Но я не брал никаких ключей. Я даже не был в этой башне до сегодняшнего дня. Вы же это понимаете?

— Ладно, — повторяет Харди чуть ли не по буквам. — И еще раз. В этом городе мы стараемся решать проблемы, сохраняя спокойствие. Мы договорились? Тем более Чарли Джоунс один из тех, с кем тебе стоит считаться. Он — правая рука католической церкви Дерри.

Надо же. Ему едва не прилетело по лицу главной карающей десницей города.

Роберт усмехается. Он представляет, как Харди, прогнувшись под недовольных католиков, звонит в Бангор и жалуется на него за оскорбление этой «правой руки». Очень смешно. Это не он препятствует расследованию. Это не он ведет себя безответственно. И если какого-то мудака задевают его выражения, что ж, пусть пишет жалобу. Пусть отправляет ее своему Господу. Тогда посмотрим, обидится ли Бог на то, что какой-то детектив не умеет подбирать слова.

— Как скажете, — тем не менее отвечает он. — До скорого, Харди.

Неопределенно махнув рукой в знак прощания, Роберт направляется к двери.

В голове стоит туман. Окрашенный в белое, серое и красное. Что это было? Почему? Почему преступник выбрал его? Потому что они похожи? У них одинаковое телосложение, а все остальное — гипноз и грим?

Перед металлическим порогом Роберт останавливается, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на блики в воде.

Постепенно до него доходит. Его ведь могли обвинить в причастности к преступлению. Они ведь могли ему не поверить. Никто не произнес этого вслух, но мысль все равно мелькала во взглядах и читалась между строк. Вот только Джоунс забрал свои показания. Или это тоже игра? Сговор? Что, если его подставляют? Но зачем? Он только недавно приехал в город и еще не успел никого всерьез разозлить. А сейчас этот Джоунс выйдет и начнет рассказывать им, что приезжий детектив взял у него ключи от башни, в которой нашли мертвого подростка. Кому они поверят — незнакомцу или первому другу всех католиков?

Они. Будто все жители Дерри — это единое существо. Хтонический монстр, превратившийся в город с полными зубов ртами вместо окон и щупальцами, тянущимися от зданий. Роберт представляет себе это зрелище, и выглядит оно еще смешнее, чем звучит.

Он шагает вперед. И в спешке забывает пригнуться.

Резкий удар по голове вызывает новый приступ боли. Роберт старается сохранить невозмутимый вид, ведь Харди, возможно, смотрит ему вслед, и, только оказавшись в одиночестве на темной лестнице, останавливается. Перед глазами плывет сверкающая звездами чернота. Роберт трет лоб рукой. К счастью, хотя бы удар пришелся выше линии волос и не придется ходить с синяком. Никому ведь не нравится выставлять напоказ свои травмы, во всяком случае, ему это точно не по душе.

С глаз долой — из сердца вон, произносит Хэчери. Правда эту пословицу Роберт и сам прекрасно помнит. Автомат Хэчери зазря содрал с него двадцать пять центов.

На улице в это утро снова холодно. Но здесь хотя бы свежее, чем в башне. Выбравшись из здания, Роберт поднимает воротник и направляется к автомобилю. Среди поредевших зрителей он замечает несколько знакомых лиц и останавливается на полпути. У птичьей купальни стоят Билл Денбро, Беверли Марш и тот парень, над которым так тряслась мать. Рядом с ними трое ребят, которых он никогда не встречал прежде.

Мир будто распадается на фрагменты. Как и всякий раз, когда разговоров, лиц и людей становится слишком много, Роберт словно рассматривает фильм по кадрам. Вспышки с картинками на свету, а между ними — мгла. Только кто-то поставил пленку неправильно и теперь половина экрана в тени.

На одном из кадров пылают волосы Бев. Ослепительно яркие на фоне темно-зеленых елей. Ее лицо словно высечено из мрамора, как у одной из тех греческих скульптур, что украшают дома, построенные в начале прошлого века. Они скрываются в заброшенных садах. Живут среди одичавших экзотических растений и молчаливо глядят в окна с лицами, наполовину разрушенными временем и погодой. Именно это и ждет Бев в Дерри.

Роберт слышал о репутации Беверли, но не придавал ей значения. Не хватало только верить слухам про пятнадцатилетнюю девочку. Про молодых девушек, которые выглядят, как она, всегда болтают слишком много. Глупо отрицать, что он сам не засмотрелся на нее дольше обычного. И еще это сходство с Карен, которое он заметил даже глядя на нее издалека, пока они с Харди две недели назад пили кофе у забегаловки в центре. Только у его бывшей девушки волосы были светлые, а у Беверли — огненные. Карен иногда спрашивала его: «Почему ты смотришь на меня так, словно видишь впервые?» Он боялся оторвать взгляд от нее, ведь был уверен — стоит отвернуться и она исчезнет. Словно беспокойное пламя костра, согревающее путника, который заблудился ночью в лесу. Только почему-то получилось все наоборот.

Он никогда не жалел, что они не поженились. Но напоминание в виде девочки, прекрасной, как произведение искусства, отозвалось болезненным уколом в сердце. Простейшим желанием. Встретить того, с кем хочется быть рядом и кто хочет быть рядом с тобой. Может, даже возвращаться домой к кому-то.

Наваждение, затмившее разум на долю секунды, отступает. Сменяет его знакомая, близкая по духу, как холод, родная злость.

Билл и его друзья пришли сюда поглазеть. Как стервятники. Главных любителей мертвечины — писак из двух газет, издаваемых в Дерри, уже не видно. Теперь настало время молодых авторов оторвать что-нибудь от трупа для своей книжонки.

Роберт подходит ближе, не зная, с чего начать разговор и стоит ли вообще его заводить, как вдруг замечает, что Билл бледнее самой смерти. Глаза болезненно блестят. Свежая ссадина темнеет на подбородке. Колкости, которые он только что мысленно отпускал в его адрес, оседают в душе едкой пеленой. Нужно было сразу догадаться, что эти шестеро здесь делают.

— Привет, ребята, — он обводит их взглядом и последним смотрит на Билла. — Что с тобой случилось?

— Упал с велосипеда.

Ве-ве-велосипеда. Раньше он так сильно не заикался.

— По-моему, тебе нужно обработать эту рану.

— Ну я… — Билл оборачивается к своему приятелю, Эдди, если Роберту не изменяет память. — Я-я промыл ее во-водой.

— У тебя земля на подбородке, — бормочет тот. — Я предлагал посмотреть.

— Пойдем, у меня есть аптечка в машине, — про себя Роберт мысленно добавляет «теперь». — Все пойдемте. Думаю, нам есть, что обсудить.

Жестом он призывает их следовать за собой. Несколько секунд они переглядываются, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, но, словно по команде, все вшестером сходят с места. Даже непонятно, кто из них сделал первый шаг.

Останавливаются они у «шевроле». Роберт оглядывается по сторонам. Оставшиеся наблюдатели не обращают на них ни малейшего внимания. Их волосы, еще не скрытые шапками или капюшонами, отражают свет солнца, который едва пробивается сквозь облака. Водонапорная башня с потеками ржавчины тускло блестит в стороне. Небо, укрывшее парк и его посетителей, сегодня низкое и бесцветное. Под таким небом всегда получаются тонкие, будто бы исчезающие тени. Из-за этого парк кажется пустым. В последнее время все вокруг потеряло вес.

— Так вы дружили со Стэном? — спрашивает Роберт, доставая из машины купленный этим утром антисептик.

Они нескладно кивают. Роберт знает, что ему следует сделать. Улыбнуться, ободряюще, но не слишком, и сказать: «Мне очень жаль, ребята, примите мои искренние соболезнования». Но он не делает. Как школьник, который помнит правильный ответ, а в последний момент останавливается и выбирает неверный. О таком обычно говорят «переклинило».

— Отец Стэна сказал, что вчера вечером он собирался к своему приятелю, — продолжает Роберт. — К кому-то из вас?

Он обводит их взглядом, тем временем смачивая бинт антисептическим раствором.

— Ко мне, — отвечает Эдди. — Я попросил его помочь мне с биологией.

Краем глаза Роберт замечает, что парень в очках бросает на своего приятеля удивленный взгляд.

— Когда ты последний раз говорил с ним? Когда именно он пришел и ушел от тебя?

— Позавчера вечером он приходил ко мне домой, — говорит Эдди. — Наверное, часа в три сразу после школы. Где-то в шесть он сказал, что ему пора домой.

Кивком Роберт делает знак Биллу, чтобы тот подошел. Он нехотя делает шаг вперед, словно не желая покидать надежный круг друзей. Вблизи царапина на его лице вызывает смутную тревогу. Роберт складывает бинт вдвое и закрывает ее. Билл втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.

— Подожди минуту, — говорит Роберт и принимается вычищать рану от грязи.

— Все но-нормально.

Непрошеная мысль пробирается вверх по витой лестнице воспоминаний. Такой же темной, как в башне позади него. Последний раз он обрабатывал кому-то царапины, когда Генри в очередной раз упал с дерева. Этот парень родился с двумя левыми ногами. Их семейная черта.

Беверли кашляет в кулак. Атмосфера неловкости и печали такая тяжелая, что практически стелется по земле, а прозрачный туман, который сегодня служит Дерри облаками, удерживает ее и не дает раствориться в воздухе.

Роберт переводит взгляд с Билла на Бев. Даже растерянное и грустное ее лицо остается поразительно красивым.

— Как это произошло? — спрашивает она. — Что случилось в башне?

— Мне эм-м… Не стоит пока рассказывать, — Роберт делает вид, что еще раз осматривает уже чистую царапину. — Готово. Вот возьми. С коленом справишься сам.

Билл бормочет свое «спасибо». Роберт молча передает ему оставшийся бинт и антисептик.

— Кто-нибудь из вас замечал что-то странное в поведении Стэна? Что угодно.

— Мы в последнее время мало общались, — отвечает Бен, и остальные, кроме Эдди, поддерживают его кивками. — Возможно, вам стоит поговорить с Миллиганами. Я не помню их имен. Они живут по соседству.

Роберт достает блокнот и для видимости записывает фамилию. Он уверен, что ему даже не придется встречаться с этими Миллиганами. Если их имя не всплыло раньше и если сейчас их здесь нет, значит, они не важны. Все карты уже у него на руках. Осталось лишь раскрыть их и правильно сыграть свою партию. Откуда взялась эта внезапная уверенность — другой вопрос. Главное, что она есть.

— А он рассказывал вам что-нибудь про семью МакГи? Стэн помог нам, когда исчезла Алиса.

Ход рискованный, потому что это даже не ложь, а наглая выдумка. Но у него вообще опасная работа. Жизнь — это тонкий лед, как говорил Хэч… Черт бы его побрал.

Не позволяя другим даже поразмыслить над вопросом, отвечает Эдди:

— Нет. Он сказал, что вы спрашивали его про Алису. Но он ничего не знал о ней.

Эдди слишком спешит. И, когда Роберт смотрит на него, торопливо отводит взгляд. Он тоже лжет. Лжет плохо. Но зачем? Роберт был уверен, что Стэн скрывает какую-то мелочь. Теперь эта теория становится все более сомнительной. В любом случае нужно поговорить с Эдди наедине и наконец выяснить, в чем дело. Втолковать ему, что время для секретов давно прошло, если он сам этого еще не уяснил.

— Хорошо, — говорит Роберт, стараясь придать тону беззаботность. — То есть вам кажется, что с ним все было в порядке? Как обычно?

Остальные уверяют его, что все так и есть. Но Роберт смотрит прямо на Эдди. Тот отводит взгляд вновь, не выдержав и секунды. Парень в очках тоже вглядывается в его лицо так, будто сверлит в нем дыру.

— Вы сказали, что говорили с его родителями, — спрашивает Эдди, неуверенно складывая руки на груди. — Вы были у него дома?

— Да. А что?

И без того полотняно-бледное лицо Эдди белеет, словно в нем не осталось ни единой капли крови. Это уже начинает порядком злить.

— Ничего, — бормочет Эдди. — Просто я переживаю за них.

— А вы были хорошими друзьями, — бесстрастно замечает Роберт. — Приятно, когда есть кто-то, с кем можно разделить свои тайны, правда, Эдди?

Остальные теперь тоже смотрят на него. Эдди неопределенно кивает.

— Что ж, пока у меня больше нет вопросов, — говорит Роберт и указывает на антисептик в руках Билла. — Оставь это себе. Если захотите мне что-нибудь сообщить, звоните в гостиницу. Думаю, вы знаете, где меня найти.

«До новых встреч, — чуть не добавляет он. — Не забывайте писать».

Их ответные «ага» и «до свидания, детектив Грей» остаются за дверью машины, когда он захлопывает ее за собой.

Роберт спешно выводит «шевроле» с площадки, захваченной другими незваными гостями. Газоны и дорожки здесь все уже изрезаны следами шин. Шестеро подростков превращаются в силуэты. Пятеро парней, один из которых черный, и девушка. Необычная компания для Дерри. Не успевает Роберт задержаться на этой мысли, как их фигуры тонут в сияющем тумане. Кажется, в лучах обманчивого осеннего солнца водяная дымка обретает собственный свет. Пустой и непривлекательный.

Чертов Стэн, думает Роберт, выезжая из парка на дорогу. Чертов Эдди. Будь у него больше времени, он бы прямо сегодня пригласил Эдди с матерью в участок. Даже давить на мальчишку не придется. Обычно им хватает побывать в стенах самого здания. Если нет, в программе всегда есть обзорный тур, который по чистой случайности проходит мимо камер и завершается комнатой для допросов. В конце экскурсии — приятный сюрприз. Посетитель рассказывает все и еще немного, а затем уходит домой довольный тем, что его отпустили. Но это потом. Дело до Эдди еще дойдет.

Кольцо на безымянном пальце выстукивает тревожную мелодию по рулю. Взгляд Роберта постоянно соскальзывает с дороги на пачку сигарет, которую он бросил на приборную панель, будто чтобы позлить себя. Чудом спасительная мысль проскальзывает сквозь марево головной боли.

Нужно позавтракать. Или уже пообедать. И согреться. С каких пор ему приходится напоминать себе о таких простых вещах?

Кафе он находит почти сразу. Он уже знает их все и ненавидит их все одинаково.

Есть все так же не хочется, но когда официантка приносит их фирменное «что угодно», Роберт едва успевает заметить, что это были яичница с беконом и подобие салата. В голове зажигается теплый согревающий свет. Пульсирующая боль тает. С удивлением Роберт обнаруживает, что вновь способен думать.

Мир становится лучше, пока он пьет горячий кофе со сливовым пирогом. И даже будущее наполняется яркими красками, на месте которых раньше сгущался беспросветный мрак. Перемена, разительная и внезапная, вызывает почти эйфорию. Из-за чего он так переживал три дня подряд? В любом случае всему найдется решение. Он со всем разберется, и те загадки, которые беспокоят его сейчас, вскоре станут лишь сухими рапортами. Ничто на свете не длится вечно. Все кончится, так или иначе.

В морг Роберт приезжает к трем часам дня.

Помещение, куда его направляет администратор, располагается в полуподвале. Роберт уже находит нужный коридор, как вдруг замечает мать Стэна на одной из скамей. Та смотрит в окно невидящим взглядом. Заметив ее, он резко отворачивается, чтобы волосы упали на лицо. В надежде, что миссис Урис его не увидит, Роберт проскальзывает мимо и спешит скрыться на лестнице.

В приемной его встречает доктор Алан Рафферти. Этот человек ему знаком. Нет, самого патологоанатома он никогда прежде не видел, но видел похожих на него. Рафферти — незаметный. Настолько блеклый, что даже Роберт со своей прекрасной памятью на лица не узнал бы его сразу, случайно встретив на улице. Самое яркое, что в нем есть, — это небольшое красное пятно на лацкане халата (наверняка капля ягодного джема, вот настолько иногда близки жизнь и смерть). Таким людям, как Рафферти, приходится буквально махать перед кем-то рукой, чтобы на них лишний раз обратили внимание.

И все же видеть их — часть его работы.

Среди незаметных попадаются преступники. Не всем по душе быть невидимкой. Внимание — это тоже пища. А его отсутствие — хорошая маскировка.

— Я ждал вас, — говорит Рафферти.

И, когда он поворачивается, чтобы отвести Роберта в комнату, где хранятся тела, лицо доктора тут же вылетает из головы.

Свет в помещении поблескивает на металле холодной белизной. Ящики с тяжелыми дверьми, за которыми размещаются по несколько стеллажей, навевают неприятные воспоминания. Однажды его заперли в похожем. Это была чья-то шутка в детстве? С тех пор он старался избегать тесных мест. Слишком явственно чудилось, будто стены сужаются в надвигающейся тьме, выходы не ведут никуда, а воздуха становится все меньше.

От смутных воспоминаний и прохлады морга Роберту вновь становится не по себе. Рафферти берется за массивную ручку. Стальная дверь поворачивается, скрипнув плохо смазанными петлями.

Тело Стэна без одежды, прикрытое лишь ослепительно белой тканью ниже талии, выглядит по-юношески худощавым. Лицо безразличное. Кто-то другой назвал бы его умиротворенным, но это не спокойствие, а скорее опустошенность. Только не та, что окутывает Дерри. Опустошенность иного рода — окончательная и поглощающая все жизненные тревоги.

— В области живота несколько ножевых ранений, — Рафферти указывает на побледневшие раны. — Все достаточно глубокие. Думаю, их нанесли сразу одну за другой. Человек, который держал нож, должен быть достаточно физически сильным, чтобы лезвие вошло так глубоко.

— Как быстро он умер?

Рафферти задумчиво покачивает головой.

— Не мгновенно. Ранения в область живота — неприятная вещь, — он поправляет очки. — Но в этом случае думаю, не потребовалось много времени. Потеря крови довольно объемная. Я бы сказал, не больше нескольких минут.

Ничего нового. Роберт так и представлял себе убийцу или, по крайней мере, одного из них. Мужчина. Способный справиться с подростком. Сукин сын выбрал для себя легкую цель. Что Роберта интересует больше, так это характер, но убийства слишком разнятся, чтобы о нем судить. Хотя, может, в этом все дело? В навязчивом поиске контроля? Возможно, здесь замешаны двое людей, один из которых обладает навыками гипноза, а второй — физической силой. Возможно, у одного или обоих какие-то нарушения психики. Что-то вроде индуцированного бреда, только не бреда, а психоза, разделяемого на двоих.

Тогда и зацепки насчет цирка вписываются в картину. Особенно если вспомнить, что часть карнавальных развлечений строится на нереализованных сексуальных желаниях, которые зрители проецируют на артистов. Это многое бы объяснило. Преступления на почве секса тоже исходят из желания контроля. А лучший друг болезненных влечений — сексуальные комплексы. Тогда, может, и отсутствие этой составляющей что-то говорит. Может, убийца просто не способен.

Нет уж, циркачи-евнухи — это уже слишком. Если бы один из его коллег принес их начальнику в Бангоре доклад про карнавальных извращенцев как одну из возможных теорий, беднягу подняли бы на флагшток вместо того, чему полагается там быть.

Вот если бы ему удалось по-настоящему понять, что заставляет человека идти на такое убийство. Не выяснить мотивы, не изучить прошлое, где его не ставили ни во что одноклассники, били родители и отвергали девушки, а прочувствовать ту лихорадку в голове, которая отделяет психопата от обычного человека, способного убить лишь при определенных условиях, скажем, для спасения своей жизни. Тогда, возможно, он бы понял.

— Следы борьбы есть? — спрашивает Роберт.

— Практически нет. Пара свежих синяков на коленях, полученных незадолго до смерти, — Рафферти указывает на пальцы Стэна. — Под ногтями правой руки я нашел чужую кожу. Точно не его собственную. На нем таких царапин не было.

То есть Стэн успел поцарапать нападавшего. Наверное, пока тот атаковал его ножом, а Стэн еще надеялся, что сможет защитить себя. Роберт опускает взгляд и замечает, что обхватывает свое раненое запястье поверх пальто. Он отдергивает руку.

— Что-нибудь еще? — спрашивает он.

Рафферти неопределенно мотает головой.

— Офицер Харди просил до вашего приезда ограничиться первичным осмотром. Возможно, вскрытие даст новую информацию.

— Спасибо, доктор.

— Я могу закрывать?

Роберт опускает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Стэна еще раз. Он видел. Он видел того человека, которого Роберт должен найти. Наверняка даже знал его. Если бы можно было поговорить с ним хоть одну минуту, он смог бы все им рассказать и распутать это дело в один миг.

«Кого ты встретил там, Стэн? — спрашивает Роберт про себя. — Кого?»

— Детектив?

Рафферти машет у него перед лицом, напоминая о своем существовании. Как и подобает незаметному.

— Можно?

Роберт кивает. Он выходит из комнаты еще до того, как Рафферти закрывает металлическую дверь ящика.


End file.
